Let's Start our Story from the Top
by chugokugogirl
Summary: AU based story of Asami and Akihito's Mpreg starting from chapter 9 Don't know if it was me or a glitch, but the story got removed so I've reposting it, sorry about that everyone


**Hey everyone, I don't know what happened but this story got deleted and I can't recover it so I'm posting it again. I've combined all 25 chapters into one because... I don't know why...any ways, sorry about this, I've lost all of your wonderful reviews on this story unfortunately :( but I still appreciate all of them :) Again, I'm very happy so many people enjoyed reading this fic and I appreciate all of the support!**

**Warnings: mpreg starting from chapter 9, OC, OOC, AU, smut, foul language, most chapters are unedited, but some are edited by the wonderful gDeIpVhIrNoEtt :)**

* * *

**Let's Start our Story from the Top**

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Ayano Yamane. **

**Chapter 1: Our Very First Moments pt1**

Drug dealers, yakuzas, criminals, and pretty anything that is not visible to the naked eye is what drives a young photographer with excitement. The thrill of tracking down a pray, corning it, and devouring it alive sends shivers down into Takaba Akihito's very core.

_Just a few more minutes until the weapon dealers arrive. _Akihito was grinning uncontrollably. If he got good pictures, the money from this scoop would pay for a brand new camera, and Aki has been eyeing one of Canon's newest models since Christmas. He has arrived an hour earlier to scan the place out so everything should be smooth sailing.

Akihito lifted his viewfinder and saw his targets arrive on the scene. Three men could be seen. One of them was wearing glass. He looked like all his past teachers who all lectured him non-stop. The other man was huge. Blond hair, build like a mountain. If you were to shoot a bullet at him, Akihito was sure it would just bounce off the man. The last guy in the middle, obviously the boss, displayed an air of power and superiority. As Aki zoomed his lens on the man's face…_HOLY! This guy's seriously gorgeous_! _Wonder how many babes he gets per hour…_Akihito not only love catching a thug in the act, but he also loves to capture beauty in his finder in order to preserve it, and this man was definitely one of a kind. His perfect build, long legs, golden eyes, and his existence just scream power. Either way, this man was definitely on the top of the food chain. But being sent to many social gatherings, high class events and photo shoots as a photographer, he knew this man's type. Good only on the eyes, and bad for your temper. These high class snobs think their king or something.

Akihito focused on the man's face, fixing the angle, and clicking shots after shots until he was satisfied.

It wasn't long before the other party arrived for the exchange and Akihito got down to business.

* * *

"Asami-sama, it seems there was a rat at the exchange location tonight. He seems to be working with the police. What do you suggest we do?"

"Find out who he is first and report back to me, and get Chief Takahara on the phone." Asami replied. The man sat in his office chair and looked out at the city lights. _Who could have been able to escape our radar…_he mused. He owned pretty much Japan's entire underworld; there wasn't a soul alive who would dare go against him unless they were utter fools. He was just caught red handed, but that wasn't bothering him one bit. He could care less if the photos were delivered to the police, he had many acquaintances in high places to help him out. He current thought was on the one person that had managed to catch him in the spot light. _He or she, I would certainly like to meet this person. _Asami grinned like a wolf that had finally found a way to relieve him of his boredom.

* * *

"Takaba, there's rumours going around that this politician will show up tonight to celebrate his release."

"What!? They let this sum bag out of jail? Do you know how hard I worked to catch him red handed?" Akihito said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, but apparently he has friends in high places. Anyways I need you to tail him tonight and see if you can get anything juicy. Oh and dress formally, you're headed to a classy club." The editor replied.

"Fine, where is this club." Akihito wasn't too psyched when he heard that he has to spend the rest of his evening with stuck up rich people.

His editor threw him a black card. "Club Sion. The best of the best. Try to fit in 'kay?"

Akihito groaned.

* * *

"Asami-sama, our men have just spotted Takaba Akihito entering the club. Should we grab him?"

Asami lifted an eyebrow, the nosy little photographer that was at the exchange a few days back was now entering his club? Asami was honestly shocked. The boy probably doesn't know who he is.

"No, keep an eye on him for now; I want to know why he's here. Don't approach him until I say so."

"Hai." The man bowed and left the office.

_Time for the hunt to begin._ Asami was excited, he wanted to see what this boy was made of. A few days ago, his men brought information on the rat back at the exchange. Takaba Akihito, 23 years old, a freelance photographer. Just from the photos, Asami could tell this boy was filled with fire and confidence. He couldn't wait to meet him face to face.

* * *

_Shit, this place is filled! How the hell am I gonna find the guy? __2,000 (approx. $25) for beer! How good is this beer?_

Akihito sat alone in the back corner trying to hide him from the rest of the elite world. He wanted to go home bad, he hated acting like someone else, he loved being himself; laughing , acting like a fool etc. he was proud of who he was and hated it when these elite people looked down and mocked him.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken when he spotted his target. Akihito started taking pictures with his mini camera that he had hidden away and proceeded towards the target. _OK, so far nothing…come on. Do something dude!_ Akihito was growing impatient, he hasn't been feeling great all day and he just wanted to go home and sleep for two days.

After an hour of observing the target, he decided to leave until he saw one of the men sitting at the table pulled out a small white packaging. _DRUGS! _Now the night was getting somewhere and Aki started snapping pictures like he life depend on it.

_Alright! Time to head home._ Just as he stepped outside of the club, he was grabbed by a two large hands and pulled into a back alley. He strugged to break free but whoever his attacker was, he was strong and while trained. It wasn't long after that he was brought to face the golden eyed man from the other day.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Our Very First Moments pt2**

_Fuck. I'm in deep shit. There's no way he would know who I am right? It was supposed to be anonymous!_

Akihito trashing wildly in the large man's hold. "LET GO! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Akihito quickly found his face and chest slammed against the wall, both Spectacles and Mountain was holding him still, creasing his struggles.

"Takaba Akihito…am I correct?" The man's smooth deep voice sent shivers down Akihito's spine. _Shit, these guys are the real deal._

"And you are?" Akihito tried to turn his head around to meet the man, but the grip on him was tightened as he tried to move.

"Takaba Akihito, I would like to ask you a few things, there's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you…for now." Asami took out a cigarette and grinned at the boy.

"I said. HOW ARE YOU? Are you deaf? Isn't a good introduction important for _legitimate _businessmen such as yourself?"

"fufufu, I suppose you are right. Please excuse me. I am Asami Ryuuichi. The gentleman to your left is Suoh Kazumi, and to your right we have Kirishima Kei." Asami was amused. The kid had a strong will and burning fire and he loved it.

"What do you want?" Akihito glared at the man with caution. He knew he was in for it big time and he needed to find an opening and escape.

"I was watching you through our security cameras the whole night. It seems like you caught quite a big fish."

"I don't fish." Akihito shot back.

"I suppose someone as feisty and cheeky as you couldn't possibly enjoy the silence and peacefulness out along on the lake." Asami answered amused. He then looked over at spectacles.

Kirishima released one hand on Akihito, but his hold was still very firm. He reached into Akihito's suit pocket and pulled out his mini camera he had hidden and handed it over to Asami.

"Asshole! Get your hands off of that! HEY! Give it back!" Akihito started to struggle wildly only to be punched down to the ground by the giant beside him.

"I can't have anything lower the reputation of my club, bad for business. I'm sure you understand. Stay still and behave and perhaps I'll let you go." Asami started to flip through the pictures but he wasn't looking at any of them. All he could think about is what he is going to do to the boy tonight. The untamed small wild animal in front of him would certainly heighten his evening. He wanted to just force the small wild beast into submission right now, but he would wait. The hungrier he becomes, the more delectable the meal is. And this boy, without a doubt, would taste the finest.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to erase the evidence you have gathered tonight." Asami said as he pocketed the camera.

"Fucking bastard! It's not my fault you can't keep your club clean! That's my work! You have no right to take it!" Akihito shouted from the ground. He was still in pain from the punch he was kindly given.

"If you want to survive, you got to learn how to fight. The weak die and the strong live. That's how this world works. I had every right to take away what was yours. I am above you." Asami said as he looked down on Takaba.

"Above me? Don't give me that shit. If I'm going to live in this world, I'm going to be at the top of the food chain. Don't you dare belittle me." Akihito growled.

"Really?" Asami asked. He was growing hard. He had underestimated the boy. Akihito's confidence and determination was beyond what he had expected.

"You don't need to be rich and famous to be at the top."

"If you do not make yourself known, how will society know what you have accomplished?"

"Fuck society, I don't need a bunch of people I don't even wanna know to judge me." Akihito knew the man was amused by this and this was what he was going for. Slowly, he would lower Asami's guard and attack. The two bodyguards on either side of him seemed to have loosened their grip too.

"Than what is it that you desire Takaba Akihito?" And with that, Akihito kicked upwards from the ground, hitting the blonde guard in the chin, he then spun around and kicked the glasses guard hard in the shin and lounged for Asami.

Asami was slightly shocked, but he was still faster than Akihito. He grabbed the fist aiming for his face. Right away, Akihito reached into Asami's suit pocket and grabbed his camera. He then spun a fast and forceful 180 degrees, making Asami lose his grip and he jumped onto a ledge on the wall. Without waiting for another second, he started climbing up the wall and onto the roof like there was a pack of hungry wolves on his tail…which there technically was.

When he got to the top, he childishly stuck out his tongue at the three men who were now staring up at him. "HA! LOSER! Thanks for the advice! It seems I have the ability to take back what's mine after all! Later suckers!" and with that, Akihito started running into the busy night scene of Shinjuku.

"That brat. Asami-sama, I'll make sure he is dead by morning" Kirishima grunted out as he pulled out his cellphone ready to call for back up only to be stopped by Asami. "Asami-sama?"

"No, do not harm the boy, he is mine." Asami glared coldly at his assistant.

"Asami-sama, I don't think he is a wise choice, he seems to bring nothing but trouble…"

"Kirishima, are you questioning my taste?" Asami's tone was emotionless, and Kirishima knew he should back down if he did not wish to be dead.

"I apologize Asami-sama. I will have the men catch him and bring him back here right away." Kirishima said as he bowed deeply.

"No. Let him go for the night, I'll let him enjoy his win for the time being, and I will enjoy mine later. Let's head back for now."

"H…Hai. But what should we do about the pictures?"

"Buy it off."

* * *

"Hey, Aki. What kinda trouble did you cause this time? Did you get hit on again? Did you beat the guys up?" Kou asked. After the little run in Akihito had with Asami Ryuuichi, he has been hiding out in his friend's apartment.

"What do you mean 'what kinda trouble I caused'?" Akihito knew he always got into trouble because of his over confident attitude and big mouth. But was his friend seriously more concerned for the other party then him?

"Dude, I'll start worrying about you when you show up at my door steps all beaten up…or raped" Kou said jokingly

"I did get beaten up." Akihito said as he rubbed his stomach where a nice bruise was forming. "If I ever get caught by thugs, I probably wouldn't be able to come back alive."

"Yea, but you always manage to get away and ruin careers. Anyways, you should be more careful, word around is that this Asami is serious shit."

"Yea, I felt it when I met him, he's the real deal." Akihito said. _Perhaps hiding at Kou's would bring him into this…_

"Anyways, forget about it for now, he hasn't shown up yet so lighten up and drink! Takato is coming over with more beer!" Kou said cheerfully.

"Is getting drunk all you can think about?" Akihito laughed.

"At least I can drink more than two cans." Kou teased. He knew Akihito was a bit sensitive about his alcohol tolerance, but he could have cared less.

"HEY! I can take more than two! Akihito threw a pillow at Kou and hit him right in the face. It wasn't long before the two boys started laughing uncontrollably. Takato came half an hour later only to find himself cleaning up after the two self-proclaimed men.

* * *

Asami sat at his desk in his office. He has been working the whole day with no breaks, and this was concerning his men. He wanted to get all his duties out of the way fast so he could have some free time to play with his newly discovered toy. The encounter they had a few days ago was still burned deeply in his mind. He never had anyone so openly defy him, let alone fight against him and win. Of all the rivals he has, a little brat was the one who beat him in his own game. This was something he cannot allow. He can't have a blunder in his reputation, especially a blunder that's been created by a little boy. It seems a lesson is needed.

He quickly wrapped up the reports and called his assistant. "Kirishima, where is the boy?"

"He has been hiding at a friend's apartment for the past few days." Kirishima replied.

"Send Suoh to fetch the kid and bring him to the penthouse." With that said Asami hung up and headed out.

Kirishima was surprised. His boss would never bring someone he just met and barely knows back home, especially someone as troublesome as Takaba Akihito. But ever since that night, when they first caught the boy, the boss has been distracted. Whatever the feeling Asami had, Kirishima just hoped it would disappear soon. He pulled out his phone and dialed Suoh telling him what to do.

* * *

On Takato's orders, Akihito went out to buy some juice and hangover medicine for the three of them. It was getting late and Akihito was practically jogging. He ran into perverts all the time when he stayed out late, and right now, all he wanted to do was stay with his friends in a molest-free environment. As Aki sprinted down the road, he feels something or someone following him.

_Fuck, another pervert. Gotta get outta here._

And with that thought, he ran. As he ran he kept looking back and he noticed a black car following him.

_Shit! It can't be…_

Akihito ducked into a nearby park and decided to wait and see who his stalker was. After ten minutes, he decided to just cut across the park and run. Just as he spun around, both his arms were pulled behind him and locked into place. His attacker than proceeded to gag him from behind to prevent him from yelling, but Akihito chomped down on the hand hard. Blood started to flow up and Aki sunk his teeth in even deeper, grinding on the hand.

Suoh was in pain. If he let go of his hold on the boy's wrists, the kid would bolt. So he proceeded to try and rip his hand out of the brat's mouth, but Aki wasn't budging one bit, in fact he just bite down harder. Suoh tightened his grip on the boy's fragile wrists, it wasn't a bone crushing hold, but none the less, it felt like his bones were cracking apart. Feeling the pain, Akihito let go of the hand in his mouth and let out a pained cry, only to find that a piece of cloth had been stuffed into his mouth. Suoh than tossed the struggling boy onto his shoulder and proceeded back to the car. The only thing he could think about now was how to get the boy out of the car…and he hoped that the boy got all his shots.

* * *

Asami was sitting on his couch with a whiskey in hand, waiting for his man to come in with his new pet. It had been quite some time since he gave out the order and he was beginning to lose patients. As he pulled out his cell phone ready to call Suoh, a knock was heard. As he walked over to the door and opened it, he saw the boy (tied) kicking and screaming (muffled of course), and Suoh all scratched and bruised. When Suoh handed Akihito over to his boss, Asami noticed the deep burning red wound on Suoh's hand. Suoh followed Asami's line of sight and then pointed at the boy. Asami nodded and closed the door.

Asami proceeded towards the living room with Akihito in tow. The boy was furious and pissed. Akihito tried kicking Asami when the man dumped him onto the couch, but Asami easily caught his foot and gripped it tight.

"Aren't you energetic tonight, I see I we will be able get many things done." Asami said with excitement and amusement.

"UMMMMM! HMMMMM"

"It's quite late at night, if I remove the gag, that loud voice of yours will bother the neighbours. "

Akihito was pissed and scared. He was brought into the guy's home, which was not a good sign. _Shit…fuckin bastard, if he dares to try anything, I'll knee him in the jewels hard._

As if reading his mind, Asami scooped Aki up and made his way into his bedroom. "If you try anything I can promise that you won't like the end result."

Upon reaching the master bedroom, Asami threw Akihito hard onto the bed. As Aki hit the bed, he rolled away from Asami and onto the ground. He managed to spit the gag out, but his hands were still tied, but none the less, he tried to bolt out of the bedroom. As he sped pass Asami, the man stuck out a foot and Aki tripped over it, doing a face plant. Having the air knocked out of him, Asami pulled Akihito up and threw him onto the bed once again. With expert skills, Asami tied Akihito's hands to the bedpost and straddled him.

"GET OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Akihito screamed.

"We have the whole night to ourselves; don't waste your energy on pointless words." Asami said next to Aki's ear.

"FUCK! GET OFF! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"You" was the only reply. Next, Akihito felt his clothes ripped off of him. He could hear the tearing and popping of the buttons, and this man's forcefulness and roughness scared him. He brought his teeth to his restraints and started to tear his way out of his bonds. Asami saw this and smirked. He grabbed the boy's limp cock and started stroking. Soon, Akihito begins to weaken from the pleasure.

"Dirty little boy, I just touched you a little and you're already like this." Asami taunted. He was pleased; the boy was incredibly sensitive, just a little touch and the boy gave into the pleasure. Or so he thought.

"BASTARD! I DON'T WANT THIS LET GO!" Akihito screamed loud, hoping someone on the floor could hear him.

"It's no use. No one will come. I own the whole floor." Asami could see the small glimmer of hope disappear in the kid and he smirked. "It'll be much easier if you just give in to me willing. It'll be less painless for you. But I don't mind the resistance."

_The bastard's amused by all this. Dammit, what do I do? _Akihito was in a panic. He was scared; he was trembling, although his yelling seemed to have masked his fear. There had been attempted rapes before, but like Kou said, he had always been able to get away. But this time, he felt his hope slipping away from him.

"NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T!" Aki's yelling only seemed to have excited the man more. Asami begin pinching his nipples and started pumping him harder and harder, his grip becoming crushing. It hurted but it felt so good and so right at the same time. _NO! I'm not gonna give in! _Akihito battled against the pleasure and tried to hold on to his reality. He was getting raped, by a dangerous man that could end his life after he got his fuck.

"That's a lovely face. All contorted with both pain and pleasure. Trying to hold on to your pride. I love it. Show me more." With another few pumps, Akihito came with a scream.

"Your face when you come is too good. Fufu."

Akihito was exhausted from his climax, but that didn't stop him from glaring at his predator. Just as Aki begin to open his mouth, two fingers plunged into him.

"AHHHHHH! FUCK!"

"I'm not going to use lube, I want you remember my shape, my feel."

"It…it hurt…s….ta..take it…ou..t…"Akihito grunted out.

"It's nice and tight here, you don't use it much do you? Or perhaps, I am the first?"

Silence

"fufu, I'm honored." With that said, Asami started to move his fingers inside Akihito, exploring every corner. Akihito screamed with pleasure when Asami found his prostrate. A look of confusion was evident on the kid's face. Since he never experienced anal sex before, it was understandable. But Asami was a man of action rather than a man of words. Instead of explaining how anal worked, he started to slowly thrust in and out of the boy, and slowly over time, he build up his pace.

Akihito had no idea what this new feeling was. It was both good and unbearable. He wanted more, but he had to remember that the man doing this to him is an enemy that will eventually eat him alive. As Asami sped up, Aki couldn't think straight anymore.

_How sensitive…I can only imagine his reaction to the real thing. _Asami mused

"Ah. Ah. No…. Stop….it…Nghhhh…."

"You're ready." Akihito felt the fingers slip out of him and he cried at the loss, but that feeling soon disappeared when he saw Asami pull out his length. "Shit…that thing can't be real." Akihito whispered to himself, eyes wide with fear and amazement.

"haha, it's very real I assure you." The look on the boy's face hardened his erection even more. He couldn't remember the last time he actually laughed out loud.

Asami positioned himself at Akihito's entrance. The boy was struggling wildly by then, the ropes cutting into him like knives, but he was more concerned about being split in two.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Akihito started kicking wildly at the man's face. Asami caught both legs and swiftly and forcefully entered into the boy, creasing his struggles and started pumping right away, without giving Aki anytime to adjust to this new experience. He knew that this would hurt the Akihito badly, but he wanted Aki to remember his feel.

"Ah…! Ah…Ahhhh! Ha…..Shi..t…" Akihito was in tears, he didn't feel the pleasure he felt a moment ago, now it was just searing pain.

"Ba.s…tard…I'll….I'll remember this….Nngh…..don't think…this is over…AHHHH"

"Still resisting? But threatening me using such a cute voice only excites me more." Asami once again grabbed Akihito's erection and started stroking.

"AHHHHH! HNNNNNNN!" Akihito cried out in pain and pleasure. The double stimulation was too much, his brain was on hyper drive. Soon after, he came. Before he passed out, he saw Asami's content face and his blood trickling down his thighs. "I…I hate…yo..u" Akihito said as he lost himself to the darkness.

"It seems that I found something quite priceless." Asami planted a kiss on boy's head and pulled out a cigarette.

* * *

**Chapter 3 I Won't Be There for you Darling**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane.**

_Fuck it hurts…_Akihito tried to force the tears back, but the pain was sharp and strong. Akihito woke to a full bladder, but when he attempted to move, he was just shot back down. He was still at Asami's place and the man was nowhere in sight, which was a good thing. Last night's scene quickly replayed again in his head, the pain, the fear, and the humiliation was all still there.

After failing to get out of bed a couple more times, Akihito decided to just roll off of the bed, but the king sized bed was higher than he expected and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. As Akihito was cursing out the pain, the bedroom door opened to only reveal the man he wanted to see dead.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked. "You shouldn't move around too much. It'll only add to the pain."

"I don't need your concern. In case you've forgotten, you're the one who did this to me." Akihito growled from the ground. Asami took his time looking at the boy that lay on the ground, heavily bruised ass, and his marks all over the boy's body. He had thoroughly marked the boy inside and out, looking at his work, Asami was satisfied.

Asami bent over to scoop Akihito up, only to have his hands slapped away.

"Stay. AWAY! I don't need your help!" Akihito yelled from the ground.

"And I don't need you soiling my floor." Akihito turned beat red at Asami's words and didn't protest again when the man carried him to the bathroom.

* * *

"You can put me down now…"Akihito murmured upon reaching the bathroom.

"You can't even crawl at the moment, don't be stubborn and let me help." Asami answered nonchalantly.

As much as Akihito hated the man being here, he can't argue. He needed help at the moment.

Asami placed Akihito on the floor against the wall and began to fill the bathtub. Aki just leaned against the wall, waiting. _Why the hell is he so bipolar…First he rapes me mercilessly and now he's helping me. I gotta get out of here fast. I don't want to go through that again. _Akihito was deep in thought that he did not notice Asami was now standing in front of him.

"What are you thinking about? That's quite the face you've got there." Asami smirked. He knew the boy didn't want him here, but the pout and the furrow in his brows was incredibly cute to him somehow and he wanted to take the brat again.

"What? I'm thinking about last night of course!" Akihito spat out.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it either." Asami teased.

"You bastard! How could you do such a thing! That was rape!" Akihito began screaming.

"It's not rape if you enjoyed it. Now how many times did you come exactly?"

"How dare you…GET OUTTA HERE!"

"This is my place, and as the owner, I have rights to all the rooms…and everything within those rooms." Asami narrowed his eyes and reached for Akihito. "Perhaps I was too rushed last night…"

"Perhaps?" Akihito interjected.

"I shall do it more slowly this time, so you call feel everything. "

"This time!? There is no next time! Stay away! You got what you wanted now leave!" Akihito started to trash around on the floor.

"I have already marked you, you now belong to me, and I can do whatever I wish with my property." Asami said as he reached out to grab Aki.

"Marked me?! Have you been eating too much crap? I don't belo..AHHHHHH" Akihito cried out in pain when Asami yanked him off of the floor.

"That hur…."Akihito was cut off when Asami roughly sealed Aki's lips with his own. Asami bit and sucked on those soft cherry red lips hard, Aki felt like they were being ripped off of his mouth. Akihito clenched his teeth tight when Asami attempted to enter his mouth. After a few failed attempts, Asami squeezed Aki's ass hard. Akihito's mouth opened to let out a pained scream and Asami's tongue darted inside, licking and exploring every inch.

_Disgusting _Aki thought. He tried to bite the tongue, but Asami beat him to it and nearly bit off his tongue.

"MHNNNNNN" Akihito tried to pull away from the pain, but Asami had him backed up against the wall, immobilizing him. Akihito needed air, but the man wasn't letting up at all.

Miniutes later, Asami broke the kiss, and Akihito was breathing hard. "How was that?" Asami asked with a smirk.

"What's so good about swapping spit?" Akihito glared in between breaths.

"Oh…? But it seems your little friend down here is greatly excited."

"It's just a biological reaction! I've had enough! LET GO!"

Asami narrowed his eyes and spun Akihito around so his back was to the man. "You shouldn't lie Akihito. Look I haven't even touched you and you're already thirsty for my touch."

"Fuck. Do you know how much pain I'm in? Stop it!" Akihito shouted, but his words were not heard, soon, he felt one finger inside him. It was painful.

"AH! AHHHHH…NO…IT..IT HURTS!"

"You're still quite loose, it shouldn't hurt as much, just relax and enjoy." With that said, Asami trusted two more fingers inside Aki and begin to explore his insides, rubbing every corner and bump.

"Nghhhh….ahhhhh.. …" Akihito was losing his senses once again, becoming nothing but a puddle of moaning mess.

"You're thirsting for it inside, you want more don't you." Akihito's seductive moan hardened Asami instantly. "fufu, your cute voice is calling for me, calling for me to enter you, to feel you." Asami quickly pulled out his fingers, earning a scream from Akihito. He pulled out his erection and positioned it at Akihito's entrance.

"No…no…it hurts." Akihito whimpered. But his words of pain went unheard as Asami swiftly entered him. "AHHHH! NO! NO! PULL IT OUT!"

This time, Asami didn't move right away, he couldn't even if he wanted to. The boy was squeezing him so hard he could have come right there and then. He gently stroked Akihito's hair and whispered soothing words into the boy's ears, in hope of getting the boy to relax.

As soon as Akihito adjusted to the intruder inside of him, Asami started moving, slowly at first, but eventually the pace built up.

"Ahhh…ahhhh…ha…."Akihito was clawing at the tiles, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. He felt sharp pain every time Asami trusted in, but there was also that feeling of pleasure again, that pleasure where his mind and body couldn't fight against. "M..more…Deeper…HAHH..ASAMI!"

"You're quite the thirsty kitten aren't you? You're cute voice is calling for more." Asami said as he grabbed Akihito's cock and begin pumping it.

_This is humiliating. _Akihito thought. He didn't want to give in to this forced pleasure so he tried to shoot a glare at Asami once again, only to be shot down by the cock pumping in and out of him.

"Your face is twisted with pride, but your erection and arousal is paralyzing you. Just give in to me…it'll be much easier." Asami said as he nibbled on Aki's ears.

"B…bas..tard…nghhh..haaaaa." Akihito grunted out.

"It's quite enjoyable to see you lose control." Asami grabbed Akihito's hips and started trusting in hard, he could see the blood that was mixed with the come dripping out of the boy. After a few more hard trusts, Akihito came in a pained scream, and not long after, Asami.

Both kneeled on the floor panting. After a few minutes, Asami pulled out of Akihito and lifted the boy princess style into the bathtub.

"I trust you can clean yourself up, but I would be more than happy to help." Asami said mockingly.

"Bastard…leave me alone…"Akihito was too tired to yell, his body was in more pain than before, and if the asshole was going to stick around anymore, he would be done for.

* * *

***3 Days later

"Akihito!" Kou and Takato called out when they saw their friend limping down the dark street.

Akihito looked up to see his two best friends running towards him, and he knew he would soon be bombarded with questions he did not want to answer.

"Hey guys…"Akihito said weakly.

"Where the hell were you! And what's with those black circles around your eyes? And what's wrong with your back?" Takato frantically questioned his friend.

"Look guys…"Akihito started.

"No. Answer us. You know we hate it when you avoid our questions." Kou interrupted.

"I'll tell you guys everything later, but right now, I just want to rest."

Kou and Takato looked at each other and then back at Akihito who looked like he would fall over any moment and agreed to interrogate him later. Both guys each grabbed an arm and helped Akihito limp home to bed.

* * *

"How did he get away? I explicitly asked guards to be posted at every corner of this building." Asami said calmly while smoking a cigarette. He was impressed, surprised, and a little bit pissed. He had just come back from work to find the boy missing. They were on the 21st floor, there was no way the boy could have climbed down. The boy wasn't in any of the video feeds either.

"Asami-sama, it seems that Takaba Akihito sneaked out through the air vents." Kirishima replied

Asami raised an eyebrow. Taking that as his cue, Kirishima lead his boss to the bathroom down the hall where the air vent's door was indeed taken off. The vent had wide dimensions, and a slim boy such as Takaba Akihito probably wouldn't have a problem fitting through it.

"Asami-sama" Another guard said hesitantly as he came into the bathroom carrying a note. "It seems the punk left you a note…"

The hesitation in his guard's voice had him curious. He reached out and took the note from the man and read it.

_Kiss my ass loser._

_-Takaba Akihito_

Scrunching up the note, the guards were ready to face Asami's fury, but what happened next froze every nerve in their body. Their boss was laughing.

**NOTE* Akihito managed to get out of the building thanks to his mad ninja skills :P …Anything is possible in a fanfiction :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Kneel Before Me**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane**

Akihito was woken up from the ringing of his cell. He had slept for a whole day and he felt a little better, but the pain and soreness in his back could still be felt when he moved even an inch.

"Hello" Akihito mumbled into the phone sleepily.

"Takaba, where the hell were you? I couldn't get in contact with you for days" came the reply from the other line.

"Something happened, it's no big deal…what do you want?" Aki said annoyingly. He was still very tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"I need your photography skills again."

"Sorry, Shiumi…you're gonna have to find someone else…"

"I tried, he was useless, and you're the only one I've got! By the way, are you sick? You sound awful?" came the unconcerned reply.

"Somethin' like that…look man, I just…"

"Hey hey hey man! Don't leave me hanging! I need you. You're the only one I know who can pull this off. Don't bail on me dude." Shiumi interrupted.

"I just don't feel up to it today, I really just want to rest." Akihito wanted to just hang up his phone, but Shiumi was persistent. The man was self-centered, but he was also the only man on the police force that would give him investigation jobs.

"Come on, this could be a big break for the both of us. This groups all the buzz right now, if we catch them, we'll be set for months."

"Fine…when it is?" Akihito wasn't in the mood to go jumping into any other big frying pans, in fact, he just got out of one. But he knew Shiumi would hound him non-stop about this until he agreed.

"Tonight at 2:00am, warehouse #36 by the bay area. Don't be late." Shiumi said triumphantly.

"Alright…" and with that said, Akihito hung up and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Asami-sama, the recent group that's been sneaking around our turf is making an exchange tonight. What shall we do about it?" Kirishima asked. It's been a day since Takaba Akihito escaped but his boss hasn't lifted a finger on that matter.

"We can't have any diseased rats infesting my city, wipe them out tonight." Asami said. He hasn't stopped thinking about the brat that had managed to squeeze out of his hold, the only thing that was really on his mind right now was how to reclaim and remark his boy.

"Hai Asami-sama…"

"Is there something else?" Asami asked looking up at his assistant.

"It seems this gang has killed and raped quite a few of their customers and onlookers, they are quite crude with their methods. The police officer Shiumi Tetsuya has been on this gang's tail for some time now. Shiumi sent in a photographer to catch these guys but the photographer never made it back. He also seems to be working with Takaba Akihito …"Kirishima began to trail off.

"So there's a chance that that gutless officer would send Takaba onto the scene instead of going himself." Asami said as he leaned back against his chair.

"I believe so."

"When is the trade going to happen?"

"At 2:00am sir."

"Very while, prepare for tonight."

"Yes sir." Kirishima said with a bow and exited the office.

_Takaba Akihito, you will never learn will you. Always getting into trouble…I look forward to seeing you again tonight._

* * *

_Ok. Camera packed, and charged. Equipment is all good. _Akihito checked the supplies he needed for tonight one last time before heading out to the warehouse. He wasn't too physicked about going this time, but he doesn't have a choice, he already promised Shiumi. He took a glance at the family portrait he had on the wall and headed out. _Wish me luck tonight mom, dad, gramps._

Akihito lost his parents in a head on collision when he was seven. He was in a coma at the hospital for a month and doesn't remember much of what happened. He was taken in by his grandparents who died a few years back. He was sad, but not as lonely. Kou and Takato always took care of him like he was their child, they were real worrywarts and he loved them painfully.

Akihito locked the front door, ran down the stairs, onto his Vespa and rode into the night. Unknown to him, a black car has been watching him for quite a while and was now following him down the streets.

~ (^.^)~

It didn't take long for Aki to reach his destination. He had plenty of time to set up and hide away. Not long after, a few men, all thugs, came into the warehouse and a few more followed. Akihito raised his camera to get a better look. He started to snap pictures after pictures, getting all the trading details on film. Akihito was completely focused on the gang before him and did not notice when someone from behind nailed him in the head with a crowbar. Akihito screamed in pain and dropped his camera to clutch onto his now bleeding head. While he was dubbed over in pain, his attacker dragged him downstairs for the others to see. _Fuck…how did they know I was here?_

"While…what do we have here? A cute little curious kitten eh?" The man in front of Akihito chuckled.

"Don't you know that curiosity kills the cat?" Akihito couldn't respond, his mind was still fuzzy and his ears are still ringing from the impact to the head.

"Just a few days ago, another nosy photographer was taking pictures of us from the exact same place, and now, he's scattered all over the floors of Tokyo Bay. Hehe, and the same thing will happen to you. I hope your scream is better." The man said amusingly.

_Another photographer? It can't be…fuck; I gotta get out of here. This guy's serious._ Akihito tried to stand up but was kicked in the gut hard. He started coughing uncontrollably and small speckles of blood flew out.

"Hey boss, he's got a real nice face. Mind if we have some fun first?" One of the men said. The other's seemed to like the idea quite a bit. When their boss gave his approval, they approached him.

Akihito tried to scamper away, but was forced into the ground by large powerful hands. He struggled wildly while they tore his clothes from his body.

"WOW….check out all these marks man!" one man said.

"Holy shit…You're quite the slut aren't you boy? Too bad, virgins are more fun" said another.

"His ass is all bruised, but it's still soft and round, hehe. You like it hard and rough don't you, you little whore. Bet you beg for it" the last man said while licking his dry lips.

Akihito was horrified while the three men took their time examining him. Their boss and the other men were sitting to the side, enjoying the show. He was scared when Asami raped him, but at least that man held him in a human kind of way. These thugs are only interested in pleasing themselves, and he knew when they were finished, they would slowly saw him apart.

"NO! GET YOU DOG PAWS OFF!" Akihito screamed. Next thing he felt was his cheek, burning with a pain like fire.

"Who you callin' a dog you fuckin' whore?" the man hissed at Aki and spat in his face. Just as said man was ready to penetrate him, an army of 10-15 men came storming inside, guns aimed and ready.

"Let. The. Boy . Go." Came a low growl.

_It can't be. __It can't be. _Akihito stared up at the dangerous golden eyes in shock.

"Fuck, Asami…" The leader grunted.

"It's over. You lost the moment you thought you could go behind my back. And now all of you will pay with your life for touching what's mine."

"I'm not yours fucking bastard…"Akihito murmured, and Asami smirked at that comment. _Fight until the end eh? Takaba Akihito._

Within the next few minutes, Asami's men cleared the warehouse and Asami carried Akihito to the waiting car outside.

* * *

"How did you know I'd be here?" Akihito asked with his head down.

"I had someone follow you" came the nonchalant reply.

"WHAT!"

"Be glad I did, if not, what do you think would have happened?"

"…Thanks." Akihito whispered as quietly as possible, but not quite enough for Asami's ears.

"You're welcome, but I expected something more for my rescue." Asami said.

"Bastard! You should own me for what you did to me!" Akihito yelled. "You…"

Asami sealed the boy's lips immediately, knowing that arguing will get them nowhere. He slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth and started rolling it around. Asami knew Akihito was more perverted than he thought, so it didn't take long for Akihito to give in to the kiss. Soon their tongues were dancing with one another, exploring every possible taste the other possesses.

"I'll make you forget that their dirty hands were ever on you." Asami said next to Akihito's ears. He gently slid Aki's pants down to the floor of the BMW and saw the semi-erect cock and smirked. He grabbed the organ in front of him and begins stroking up and down, occasionally sliding his finger over the slit, and probing at the opening of the urethra, causing the boy to singing out beautifully. And Akihito's voice was indeed fine.

"A…Asami…back…back ther..e…" Akihito moaned out.

"Back where Akihito? Tell me." Asami said chuckling while moving his fingers around Akihito's body.

"AH…THERE!" Upon hearing Akihito's plea, Asami shoved his fingers inside the boy and started stretching him.

"Ngh…ah…haaa..haaaa." It wasn't long before fingers weren't enough and Akihito asked for more. With that said, Asami pulled out his own erection, he pulled Akihito onto his lab and allowed Aki to slowly swallow him.

Akihito didn't know what got into him, he was actually begging for the man to touch him, the same man that had raped him mercilessly for days. But thinking about those thugs, it seems Asami was the only one capable of cleaning him up. As he felt his burning flesh being split apart by the large length, he lunged at Asami for a kiss, devouring the man's mouth, feeding him his moans.

Akihito broke the kiss when he felt Asami trusted up. Taking that as his sign, Akihito started to ride the man vigorously, move up and down the length.

Asami knew Akihito wanted to erase the feeling of those low lives, but he had no idea the boy would be this lustful, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the boy's tightness, he enjoyed seeing his cock slip in and out of Aki, and he enjoyed watching Akihito's erotic face and listening to the boy sing his secret melody of ecstasy.

With a few more pumps, Akihito spilled all over his ripped shirt and Asami's shirt. Too exhausted to ride the man any further, he collapsed on the man's chest. Asami laid Akihito on the seat, being very careful with the boy's head, and started to trust in and out so he could have his own release soon.

When Asami came, Akihito fell asleep.

* * *

Akihito woke up on the large king sized bed when the sun's rays shone on his face. He head was throbbing and his back was aching. He looked around the room and saw a tray of food. He grabbed it and scarfed it down within minutes. Once finished, he put the tray back onto the night table and got out of bed and into the living room only to be greeted with silence. Seeing that this was his chance, he grabbed one of Asami's shirts and threw it on. The pants were too wide and long, but since the shirt covered quite a bit, he threw the pants aside and made for the door. When he swung open the door, he was greeted with a man that was the same size as the door frame. _Shit, I knew it was too easy. _When the wall turned around, Akihito recognized that he was the man he bitten a few days ago.

"H..hey. How you been?" Akihito begun. Suoh grabbed Aki and swung him over his shoulder and made way down stairs.

"Where? What? Where are we going?" Akihito asked, struggling half-heartedly.

"To the club, Asami-sama requested me to bring you when you wake up."

"Bastards. At least give me some clothes!" Aki protested, but Suoh heard nothing.

The ride to the club was long and boring; Akihito wondered what the man could want. He couldn't help thinking why a power leader such as Asami would be interested in him. Upon reaching the club, Akihito was escorted through the back, up an elevator, down a hall way and stopped in front of large mahogany doors. This whole way, men in suits (probably Asami's men) stared at him. _God I wanna disappear. Why didn't I grab the pants?_

Suoh knocked on the door, when he got a reply; he opened the door and guided Akihito inside.

Asami was leaning against his desk, smoking. He eyes looking up and down at Akihito. "Did you come all the way here in nothing but my shirt?" Asami asked with amusement and erotic intent in his eyes.

"There was nothing at your place and your goon wouldn't let me get a change of clothes"

"I don't mind you looking like that." *Silence* "Easier access." Asami smirked.

"BASTARD! You pervert! What the hell do you want!? Is sex the only thing on your mind!?" Akihito yelled.

"You're the one who always seduce me."

"Seduce!" Akihito couldn't believe it. He had never seduced anyone in his life before…not intentionally anyways.

"Are you ok?" Asami asked after Akihito calmed down a bit.

"Yea I guess….Asami, why did you come for me?" Akihito said quietly.

"I just went to retrieve my property from some dirty rats."

"I. DON'T. BELONG. TO. YOU." Akihito accented each word to make sure Asami understood them.

"But you do, I marked you, you can't resist me, you like my touch, you're thirsty for me. I am the only person in this world who can own you."

"HA! Don't get carried away!" Akihito swung open the office door and ran outside dodging guards with Asami following calmly. When Akihito got to the elevator and pushed the button, he turned around. He had a hand at his hips and a finger pointing at Asami.

"Asami Ryuuichi! Hear this! By my hands, I will make you will fall to your knees! HA! I'll let you experience the humiliation of bowing down to me and kissing my shoes!

Everyone present in that hallway was stunted, frozen at the brat's words.

"Fufu, I see, I look forward to it."

Just than the elevator door opened and Akihito jumped in.

* * *

***Somewhere else…

"Boss, it seems Asami has been rather fond of his new boy toy lately."

A man was sitting in his chair sipping tea when the messenger came.

"I see. Do we have any information on this new 'lover'?"

"Yes sir, here is the files." The man handed the files over to his boss and made his leave.

The man sat along reading through the files. When he finished, he smirked to himself and stood up and walked towards the window.

"It's been a while since I've been to Japan. Takaba Akihito…I would very much like to meet you."

* * *

**Chapter 5 I Don't Wanna Please You**

**I have decided to make two versions of the story in case some of u may not like where I'm about to go with this original one. One version is the story I originally thought of and the other is for anyone else who isn't interested in the MPREG later on. There was also a few who wasn't looking forward to Feilong's appearance so the second version will not have Feilong in it. ****The alternate chapters will have a completely different story line than what I've originally planned. The alternate will be purely Yakuza, guns, kidnappings etc, **

**Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane, I don't make profits from this or anything…**

"Hey Aki, weren't you going to bring this guy down to his knees? Then why are you still being 'pampered'?" Kou asked jokingly. It has been three months since Akihito's declaration but he was the one being brought to his knees, literally. Despite being an old man, Asami's stamina when it comes to any types of sexual activities was over the roof. After being filled up with many designer toys and Asami's king sized cock nearly every other day, Akihito had to pretty much crawl from place to place. On another note, Akihito had absolutely no luck in catching Asami in the spot light again. It seems the man knew his every move and always made sure he was one step ahead of Aki. Even if Akihito managed to catch some kind of shady business related to Asami, his film would get confiscated and he would later get sexed up hard which usually made him forget his initial goal.

"Shut up Kou. I said 'someday', not right away!" Akihito pouted. He was used to getting his way, and was pissed that the older man always managed to deny him of that.

Kou and Takato looked at their friend who was upset and laughed. Akihito had always been spoiled, he was like a baby; they had never remembered once that Aki didn't get what he wanted. Aki had a doting father and a beautiful, gentle mother whom spoiled him rotten. When the two couple passed away, Akihito's grandparents would get him whatever he wanted without a doubt in their minds. When they first learned about this Asami fellow, they were concerned. Akihito would always come home upset, pouting, frustrated, angry and even near tears sometimes, but later, they figured it would do their friend some good to know what it feels like to not get ones way.

"So…when is your trophy husband gonna come and pick you up tonight?" Takato teased.

Akihito picked up and pillow and chucked it at Takato. "Shut it man! What the hell! Trophy husband?"

"Word around is that the man is a real looker" Takato said.

"…while…he's not bad…"Akihito mumbled under his breath.

"But I doubt it's his face that attracts you, so how does it feel to take it up the ass?" Kou laughed out and before he knew it, Akihito pounced on him

* * *

*** Few weeks later

"Takaba, I have a job for you"

"What's up Mitarai?" Ever since Shiumi Tetsuya 'retired' as a police officer, Akihito has been paying the bills through modeling shoots and paparazzi work. He had begged the chief to give him some kind of case, but for some reason, he wasn't able to get any. Every time Akihito tried to ask for investigation job, he would be turned down immediately. And his thoughts could only lead back to Asami.

"Apparently some big shot gangster is planning on making their way into Japan tonight. I need back up."

"Really? I can come help?" Akihito practically glowed at the news.

"I know you've been drooling over these kinds of jobs for a while now and I'm kind enough to offer" Mitarai said proudly. "Meet me out back tonight at 9pm and we'll head out."

"Awesome!" Akihito shouted. He packed up his stuff and headed out. He would go home, get a good sleep, some food, and leave for the job. But the moment he stepped outside, a black limousine awaited him. _Shit…what does the bastard want now? _Akihito made for the limo and Kirishima got out opening the door for him to get in. Akihito smirked and made dash to the right, hoping to evade the man for the day, but no such luck. As Akihito made it a few steps away from the limo, Suoh jumped out of nowhere and dragged him back.

"Fuck! Where the hell did you come from? How did you know I was gonna run there?" Akihito shouted and kicked wildly in the large man's hold.

"You're too predictable Takaba-kun" Suoh replied and tossed Akihito into the back seat and closed the door.

"Must you make a scene everywhere you go?" the deep rich voice rung out, sending little bolts of promised pleasure through Akihito.

"If you don't come for me 24/7, I wouldn't have a problem" Akihito argued.

"If you just behave and not run away for once, we wouldn't have a problem" Asami said teasingly, and Akihito started fuming. It was so easy to stir Akihito up, the boy had a short temper and Asami loved to push that temper. Seeing Akihito fight against him and always losing in the end is what turned him on the most. The boy's pouting face after he doesn't get his way was too cute.

"Look, I have some other things to do this evening than to entertain you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"None of your beeswax!" Akihito snapped back.

Asami reached out and lifted Akihito onto his lap. "But I'm afraid it is. Because if you cause any trouble, I'm the one who has to wipe up after you." The moment Asami touches him, Akihito felts all his ambitions melting away into the man's hands, and he hated how he can just easily give in to the predator in front of him. He wanted to fight against the man and win; he wanted to be seen from a higher position, he wanted to prove himself, but Asami always managed to take all that away.

Akihito honestly wanted to just give in to the older man, have Asami do whatever he wished with him while he laid back and enjoyed the pleasure that was showered onto him every night. But giving in would mean being eaten alive, and Asami would sallow him whole.

As Akihito was lost in his thoughts, Asami gently slipped his tongue into his mouth and started to kiss him, their tongues intertwining each other, sucking at each other hard. Akihito moaned out loud as he pushed his body against the man's, hoping to get even closer than he already was. After several more minutes, Asami broke the kiss seeing that his boy needed air. Akihito's flushed erotic face was alluring. Saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth, the small pink tongue that was still sticking out, the swollen cherry red lips, and his beautiful hazel orbs that was now clouded with desire. Unable to control himself, Asami kissed the boy's soft cheek and licked at those red lips.

"ummmmm…"Akihito moaned out. He wanted more, but he was too ashamed to ask for it. Asking for Asami to touch him more would mean submitting to the older man, and he didn't want that. No matter how much he wanted it, Akihito would always deny the desire that was aroused by Asami.

"You really like kissing don't you? You're hard already." Asami chuckled while sliding his hand over the tent that has formed in the boy's pants.

"Did you know there are millions of bacteria living in saliva?" Akihito tried to fight back. But his flushed face and erotic body wasn't there to support him.

"True, but you don't seem to mind and neither does this" Asami gave Akihito's cock a squeezed and got a soft moan in return. Asami released his hold of the erect organ and made his way to the soft nibbles that were twitching with anticipation.

"Nngh….ummmmm…" The fingers that twisted and rubbed at those pink little nubs send Akihito's mind into a world or white. A warm tongue was soon felt when his shirt was taken off. Asami licked and bit and Akihito only wanted more. He moaned louder and louder, he started to rock his hips hoping the older man would pick up his hint, but Asami stopped.

"Whaa? A…Asami?"

"If you want it, you have to get me into the mood." Asami said. The truth was, Asami was in the mood the moment he laid eyes on Akihito, that was why he came to get the brat, he needed his daily dosage of cheeky brat, but he wanted to see what his kitten would do to get what he want.

"H…How…?" Akihito asked cautiously. The boy looked scared and Asami's desire grew seeing that expression.

"Get down there between my legs and put that cute little mouth to work Akihito" Asami replied as he pushed Akihito onto the car floor.

"WHAT! EW GROSS! I'M NOT PUTTING ANYTHING DIRTY IN MY MOUTH!" Akihito yelled as he tried to push away from Asami.

Asami's eyes narrowed dangerously. He grabbed a fistful of Akihito's hair and pulled the boy up. "Dirty? Gross? You have a lot of nerve to reject me like that. Delinquents like you needs to be properly educated and that is exactly what I will spent my time on tonight." With that said, Asami ravaged Akihito's mouth once again, harsher this time.

* * *

"Use the tip of your tongue more" Asami instructed. As soon as they got back to the penthouse, Asami ripped all of Akihito's clothes off, tied his hands behind his back, forced him onto the ground, and started giving out instructions.

"If you bite, I won't hesitate to use the o-ring and spill down your throat." Asami threatened with a grin.

Akihito nearly threw up when the large organ entered his mouth. He tried to pull away but Asami only ended up shoving the cock in further, so he stopped struggling.

When Asami noticed Akihito had stopped protesting, he slid his hard organ out, but not all the way. He knew shoving it all in at once was too much, but he needed the boy to submit quickly for he had much to teach Akihito tonight. When Akihito's mouth started to relax, Asami started giving out more instructions.

"The head is the most sensitive part, use your tongue and lick it more…that's a good boy."

Akihito licked at the slit over and over again, soon, he started to lick his way down the shaft, nibbling at the thick cock every once in a while. His own erection was throbbing painfully, but Asami had tied his hands behind his back so he couldn't touch himself.

"Now take the head into your mouth and start sucking." Akihito did as told, he was reluctant, but the soft smooth flesh he currently tasted was addicting. The precome that was now dancing on his taste buds was salty and spicy. The large organ started to taste intoxication and Akihito started to try and swallow more into his mouth, but he only went about half way before he gave out.

Seeing the boy becoming needier, Asami couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed Akihito's head and he started fucking that tight sexy little mouth. Akihito started to struggle once again, he tried to pull away, but the hands on his head only pulled him closer. His couldn't take anymore, Asami was too large and he started coughing. After several more thrusts, Asami came into Akihito's mouth, holding the boy in place so Akihito could drink all of him.

"Don't let even a drop escape or I'll have to punish you."

Once Asami released his hold, Akihito fell to the ground and started to cough violently while trying to gasp for air. Not wanting Akihito to give out just yet. Asami lifted the boy to lie on the couch and quickly took all of Akihito in his mouth. The sudden wave of pleasure knocked away all words of protest Akihito had. Soon, Akihito was back to being a moaning, needy mess.

"Your body is so lewd and impatient. It seems I am your first for everything, your virginity and now your oral virginity. I'm glad, I will be your only, and don't you dare even think about looking at another. You are mine. Every part of you belongs solely to me."

"B..bastard…I belong to no..no one…nghhhh…"Akihito gasped out.

"But you do. Even though it was your first time, you still felt pleasure. Your body is so lewd and sensitive to my touch. You are perfect Akihito." Asami leaned in and planted a kiss on Aki's forehead, and soon, the condo's walls were echoing with Akihito's erotic singing.

* * *

_Dammit, where the hell is Takaba, don't tell me he bailed on me. _Mitarai has been waiting for over half an hour, they need to get to the location early so they can get a good spot to shoot pictures. He called Akihito several times but was directed to voicemail every time.

Just as he was about to leave, Mitarai saw a small figure limping towards him. "Dude! Where the hell have you been? I said 9 o'clock sharp."

"Sorry Mitarai, I got held up" Akihito said while trying to stand up straight.

"Seems like you got laid pretty hard there"

Akihito immediately turned red upon hearing those words. "Wha? How?"

"Maybe it's better you don't go. You can't even walk properly" Mitarai said to an embarrassed Akihito. It wasn't hard to figure out the kid got laid, he had marks all over his neck, plus, the kid was limping pretty badly.

"I'll be fine…"

"Let me rephrase that. You're not coming, if we get caught, you'll drag us both down" Mitarai said sternly. As much as Akihito hated being told what to do, he couldn't argue with that. Right now he was extra baggage, and if something were to happen, both of them could end up dead somewhere. Since he sneaked out of Asami's bed, the older man would have no way of tracking him this time.

"Fine…be careful though."

"Alright, I'll share the next one with you…that is, if you can manage to walk next time." With that said, Mitarai ran off before Akihito could give him anymore lip.

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

Asami reached over his nightstand to grab his phone. He noticed that he was alone in the large bed and his little personal heater was nowhere in sight. Letting out a big sigh, he reluctantly picked up his phone and answered.

"_Asami-sama, it seems someone has sneaked into your turf tonight. A photographer was there and got caught."_

Asami shot up and practically growled into the receiver. "What photographer"

"_We are not sure yet, but it doesn't seem to be Takaba Akihito. The photographer was beaten quite badly but wasn't killed…"_

"Where is Takaba?" Asami interrupted

"_Sir…it seems Takaba is back at his apartment…"_

"Send a few men to keep an eye on him and find out who sneaked in tonight."

"_Yes sir."_

After giving out his orders, Asami hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. He felt an oncoming headache and he wasn't looking forward to hear about this recent rat that has weaseled its way onto his land.

* * *

***Next morning***

"Takaba, I have a job for you."

"What is it chief?" Akihito came in early this morning hoping to talk to Mitarai about the case last night, but the man was not in today.

"A man has requested for a photographer to accompany him at a upcoming party. And I think you're perfect for the job."

"What? Accompany? Since when was I rentable" Akihito looked at his boss confusingly.

"They just need someone to help them take pictures at the party, preferably a professional."

"So I have to follow a bunch of asses around and take their pictures?" Akihito didn't really like the idea, but his boss had just acknowledged him as a professional.

"All week actually…the party is one night, but the man want you to start taking pictures before…and the pay is quite high."

"Alright, when do I start?" Akihito asked. Akihito was short on cash this month thanks to Asami cancelling all his investigation jobs. He needed the money, even if it was coming from some snobby rich assholes.

"Tonight, Keio Plaza Hotel, room #2107. Be there 6 o'clock sharp."

"Got it."

* * *

"Asami-sama, it seems the intruder is Feilong of Bai She. We are currently trying to track down where he is staying right now." Kirishima said in his usual stoic tone.

"Feilong…it's been seven years, what does he want…" Asami said. "Find out anything you can and bring it to me quick, also, raise the guard on Takaba."

"Hai Asami-sama." Kirishima exist the room with a bow.

_It's been a while…it seems he is doing fine, coming back here for revenge? _Asami thought. It has been seven years since he last saw the young Chinese. The fact that Feilong suddenly showed up after such a long time had Asami stirring with uneasiness. Asami picked up his phone and dialed one number. After several rings, the man on the other line picked up.

"What is going on" Asami asked.

* * *

"Hi, I'm the photographer Takaba Akihito. I have an appointment with the guest staying in room #2107…"Akihito had arrived 15 minutes early. Keio Plaza hotel, a high class hotel that costs around 30,0000 yen for just a stay overnight.

"Just a moment sir." The lady at the front picked up the phone and dialed the room. Within a few seconds, she hung up and allowed Akihito to take the elevator up.

_What kind of people would actually hire a personal photographer…Guess they have too much money to spend. _Akihito thought. Upon reaching the designated floor, he made a left turn and was now standing in front of room 2107. He knocked twice and waited for a response. Just then, a voice from the other side called for him to enter.

Akihito opened the door to the suite and was amazed with the decorations and classiness of the place. He looked around a bit more, wondering just how much it costs to stay in one of these rooms.

"Takaba Akihito…?" came a voice. Hearing his name, Akihito quickly straightened up and looked over at the source of the voice. Sitting in a vintage chair by the large window was a man (?) in his late twenties. His long silky hair cascaded down his broad shoulders and his traditional Chinese cheongsam swept the marble floor.

"Ah…Yes, Yes!" Akihito blurted out after he snapped out of his shock. The person before him looked exactly like a woman, a beautiful woman, but the voice was that of a man's.

"How do you do. I am Liu Feilong, I hear you can catch some amazing things in your viewfinder…"

"eh…? While…it's not that great, but I'm looking forward to working for you…"Akihito replied bashfully.

"I would like you to start taking some pictures of my guests, and perhaps gather some info about them for me. How about we meet here tomorrow morning at 8 and I'll give you the full briefing?" Feilong said.

"Yea, that works."

"Then I will see you tomorrow morning." And with that, Akihito left the hotel.

_Was he really a man? Maybe an okama…? _Akihito thought as he headed home.

* * *

**Chapter 6 You are Special to Me, I don't know Why.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane  
Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors ^^**

"So we have quite a few people at the party. From Osaka, and Kyoto…It's gonna be a big thing eh?" Akihito asked.

"Yes it is, and I hope you are as good as I have heard." Responded Feilong.

They have been going over the guest lists ever since morning and the people that are coming are all big shots, and some small groups that Akihito has never heard of before.

"So…would you like me start gathering information on all these guests?"

"I would very much like to get to know you better Akihito. Why don't we put the party aside and talk?" Feilong said. The man had been eyeing Akihito ever since he arrived at the man's room, as if Akihito was a threat.

"I am just your photographer during your stay; personal affairs should be left aside…" Akihito begun.

"I believe I am paying for your time" Feilong stared hard at him. Akihito pondered for a moment before answering.

"Fine…what I will only answer reasonable questions" Akihito said unpleased. Feilong had made him sound like a whore selling his time, and he did not like it a bit.

"…what does 'he' see in a rat…" Akihito turned to look at Feilong. "Did you say something?" He asked.

"Nothing" the man replied.

After putting all the files away, Feilong didn't waste time to start questioning Akihito. "Akihito-kun, you have quite the cute face, you must attract a lot of unwanted attention"

"My face isn't cute! I'm a guy…but yea, perverts can't get their hands off of me…" Akihito snapped back.

"Fufu…I see, your interests lay in men I take it?"

The Chinese looked at Akihito with a burning glaze the whole time and Akihito begun to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't a look of lust but a look of disapproval. It was as if the man was looking down on him.

"You are a stranger, an outsider. You don't have the right to probe into my personal space like this" Akihito said.

"No need to feel offended, I have just taken an interest in you that's all" Feilong smirked.

"I'm afraid you don't spike my interest, I have no interest in girly men like yourself" Akihito replied. Akihito begun to look smug when Feilong's lips perked downwards, but when the Asian man leaned forward with a dangerous glare, Akihito shrunk away. _Shit…I'm gonna get fired…_Akihito cursed his mouth that is like a broken faucet.

"We're done for today, you are free to go Akihito-kun." With that said Akihito stood up and made for the buses.

* * *

"Asami-sama, Takaba-kun is headed towards the club…he seems agitated." Kirishima reported.

"Oh? What's gotten into him?"

"I'm not sure, should I have him brought inside?"

"Do that, who knows what trouble he's gotten into now." Asami took a long drag of his cigarette and blew out. It wasn't long before the sound of shouting echoed down the hall.

"Fuck! What the hell are you guys doing! I don't wanna see him!" the young man screamed.

"Oh? Is that so…You look troubled Akihito. What did you do this time?" the older man asked amused rich in his tone.

"What is wrong with your head?! You can't just drag me here for your own convenience!"

"I was just trying to get you away from the trouble you were about to make. Trouble is a friend of yours don't you agree?" The older man leaned against the polished oak desk, his eyes dancing with amusement as he looked at the young boy in front of him all steamed and ready to burst from anger.

"And you're immune to common sense! I'm not your pet, and you don't have the rights to try and control my life!" Suddenly, the playfulness in the man's eyes faded and was replaced with the stern eyes of a powerful leader.

"Akihito, there has been some problems lately, and I need you to be a good boy and stay away from it. You will be staying with me and you will not be allowed outside until all of this has settled down." There was no place for argument in Asami's tone, but Akihito could have cared less. _How dare the perverted bastard tell ME what to do!_

"I can take care of myself! I'm not an animal you can just cage up!" Akihito snapped back and made for the door, only to be met with two solid backs that were blocking his way.

"Suoh, take Akihito back to my penthouse and make sure he does not leave. You may tie him up and gag him if you have to." Asami ordered.

"Hai Asami-sama" Suoh bowed and threw a screaming and kicking wild animal over his shoulder.

* * *

Suoh had permission to tie up and gag his boss's current lover, only an idiot would not follow that advice, Suoh only wished that his boss gave him permission to drug the boy. Upon arrival at the penthouse, Suoh dumped Akihito on the couch and made towards the exit only to be stopped when Akihito leaped of off the couch and head butt him in the back.

Suoh grunted and looked down to see the brat worming his way to his feet. He had to hand it to the kid, the brat has a pretty hard head, and his back was now aching.

"Look, I know you don't like this, but the boss is doing this for your own safety. Asami-sama seems to care for you, so I suggest you try and keep yourself alive for as long as you can."

The only response he got was a growl and a glare. "I will only remove your bonds if you promise to behave, if I untie you and you try anything funny, I'll tie you to Asami-sama's bed. I'm sure that'll lift his spirits when he gets home." Suoh smirked when he saw the kid shrunk back and begin to think about his choices, after a few more seconds, the brat nodded and Suoh released him into the wild.

"If you need anything, I'll be outside. Don't try to escape, the vents has been tightly sealed this time."

* * *

Akihito could not believe it. That bastard had actually trapped him in. He knows that he has a knack for getting into trouble, but he does not enjoy being caged like this. No matter how much the older man cared for him, there could have been better ways. Akihito had been sitting on the living room couch with nothing to do but take out his frustration on Asami's expensive furniture. He had kicked, threw and punched; all he wanted to do was get out.

"You're still a brat I see, to throw a rampage like this. Your parents did teach you to clean up after yourself did they not?" the cool deep voice rung out.

"If you let me leave, then I wouldn't be so mad" Akihito snarled out, the furrow evident on his face.

Seeing that his boy was upset, Asami walked over towards the couch and sat down beside Akihito.

"Akihito, there is someone dangerous here in Japan. He has feelings of vengeance towards me and I do not wish for you to get involved in my problems. I don't wish for you to die so soon." Asami explained.

"If it's danger, I'm used to it." Akihito argued.

"No, this is different, this man, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. If he gets you, there won't be any negotiations, you will most likely be sent back to me in pieces." The older man's glaze was serious and it sent chills down Akihito's body. The boy looked away in fear and Asami was pleased that he boy understood his words.

"But…I have a job, it's this weekend, Saturday, I already promised and was paid in advance. My boss acknowledged me as a professional and I don't want to back out…" Akihito said the last part in almost a whisper.

Asami knew Akihito's wings were itching to stretch. Being all soft wasn't him, but for once, he will allow it. "I will allow you to go only if you have three guards around you."

"It's a party! If you're not on the list you can't enter."

"Two will keep watch outside and one will go inside with you as your guest. That's final Akihito."

"…fine"

The big old pouting face on the boy was too cute. Without wasting another minute, Asami pulled Akihito into a warm embrace and the rest of the night flew by in a flash.

* * *

***Saturday

"Takaba-kun, I am Takashi, this is Kanzaki, and he is Kiyohara. We have been assigned to protect you tonight."

"Hi, nice to meet you all. Please act normal ok? Don't be so stiff, I don't like that."

"Certainly, we will try our best." Takashi smiled.

"Great!" Akihito beamed. "Ok, I got my camera; my suit…where's my tie?" Akihito begins checking the room for his tie until large warm hands circled around him, holding a silk tie.

"This one suits you more." Asami said.

"What did you do to my tie? It was my only one!" Akihito snarled back and grabbed the tie out of the older man's hands.

"That cheap rag has been taken care of…but I must say, a suit just isn't you." Asami bent over and whispered into Akihito's ear. "Those tank tops suit you much better, easier to remove."

Akihito swiped with his claws and Asami stepped back to avoid getting scratched. "Easy kitty, feeling extra feisty tonight eh?"

"You're the one who makes me like this! Can't you think of something less perverted to say for once!"

"You're the one who makes me this way brat." Asami teased, and a small tent begun to form in Akihito's pants. Akihito turned around to hide it, but it was too late. Asami grabbed the boy and begin to lick the sweet skin.

"A…Asami! I have to go soooooonnnnnn! Let go!"

"But I'm in the mood, you're just going to have to satisfy me quickly."

"How…how about this. When I get back, you can do whatever ok?" Akihito knew he was going to regret these words, but he was really in a hurry and he did not have time to clean his only suit.

"Fufu, getting good at business are we? But I don't feel like negotiating. A quick one should do." With that said, Asami proceeded to strip Akihito out of his suit. "You're hard; did you plan to go to the party like this? How lewd Akihito." The man teased.

"Ah…ha….ngh….A..Asami…you bastard…"Akihito moaned out, and just then, Asami pulled away.

"If you want it, ask me for it."

"ummmmm…..and didn't you say a quite round would do? So hurry up!"

"If you won't ask me nicely, I can call one of my other lovers to fulfill my needs" Asami said teasingly.

"Uhhhh…I don't think your hand can count as a lover" Akihito fought back with a victory grin. Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously at the boy and he flipped Akihito around so he was on all fours. He trusted two fingers inside and Akihito screamed with lust. Asami pumped his fingers in and out in a scissoring motion, occasionally curling his fingers making the young boy scream louder.

"A..Asami….more…hurry!" Akihito demanded as he grew more wonton.

"You have a lot of nerve, It seems you are in need of a lesson." Asami said as he stood up and made way for the chair in the room. He sat down and started to unzip his pants. "You if want it, come here and ride me."

Akihito took in a deep breath and started to walk towards the older man. He stopped in front of Asami, thinking about his choices. He didn't want to ride the older man. Heck, he didn't know how, he was never on top, it was mostly Asami doing the work and right now he was embarrassed. Akihito was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Asami yanked him onto his lap. The large hands molded by his hips slowly pushed Akihito down on the large erection.

"Ahhhhh…..uhhhhhhh…."Akihito moaned as he hung onto Asami for dear life. After a few more seconds, he had reached the hilt.

"Move." It was a demand, and Akihito obeyed. He started to move up and down slowly at first to get use to the new position, but the slow pace wasn't enough for Asami. The man grabbed Akihito's hips and started trusting upwards, hard. After a few more trusts, Akihito came, and he could feel Asami's length hardening inside him. Akihito wasn't fond of Asami coming inside of him, so before the older man could ejaculate, Akihito tried to pull the cock out and move away, but Asami wasn't having any of that. The man held Akihito in place and started to trust up into the boy mercilessly, it wasn't long before Asami came, spilling all his seeds into the younger man.

"Ngh….Akihito…."Asami grunted as he came.

For a few minutes, both laid on the chair panting. "Why can't you not cum inside me? It feels icky…" Akihito wined.

"I don't want to dirty my furniture…besides, I might be able to impregnate you." Asami said with a playful smirk.

"Dude! That's not funny!"

"Why not? I think it's quite charming to be able to have a child with you." Asami said, the amusement less evident in those honey colored eyes.

"While…whatever…I gotta go." Akihito moved away from Asami to pick up his discarded clothes.

"Behave and don't leave Takashi's line of sight."

Akihito rolled his eyes at Asami, "yes dad" he said playfully and that earned him a smack on his butt.

Once out of the room, Akihito turned bright red when he saw his three bodyguards trying to hide their own erections with their hands. _Fucking bastard! He knew they were outside!_

* * *

"All rich snobs eh?" Akihito said in the corner with Takashi. He has been here for about an hour and so far he was bored out of his mind. There really was not too much picture to take, and he didn't understand why it just had to be him that was the one to do this job.

"You don't like events like this Takaba-kun?" Takashi said while handing Aki a drink.

"It's so boring and isn't it mostly just for rich people to show of what they have?" Aki took the drink offered to him and took a sip and his face cringed. "Auggg, this is so bitter!"

"Haha, this is a place for adults, you're still very young Takaba-kun."

Akihito enjoyed talking with Takashi, it made the night more enjoyable.

"You know, some of these faces look familiar…"Takashi begun.

"You know these people? Are they Asami's business partners? Actually, I'm surprised that Asami wasn't invited to this party…I mean the big honchos of Osaka and Kyoto are here…"

"Arg, I'm enjoying myself too much, I'm supposed to be on duty and I'm getting dizzy from the alcohol. Crap, it's really bothering me now, I can't remember where I saw them before." Takashi said.

"While you stay here and think, I'm going to run to the loo, be right back." And Akihito took off before Takashi could say another word.

Akihito feels refreshed after leaving the party hall, he knew Takashi would come after him, but he figured that a few minutes of freedom wouldn't hurt, so he took a detour…Takashi is going to be so mad when he gets back, not to mention Asami…

* * *

"Kanzaki! Kiyohara! Have Akihito come outside?" Takashi's panicked voice startled the two men in the courtyard into action.

"No, is he not in the party hall?" Kanzaki responded.

"It seems he slipped away while I was distracted, this is bad, call the boss. This party isn't just a get together! The Osaka and Kyoto underworld leaders are here! I don't know what they are planning but we need to get the kid out!" Takashi shouted.

"Call Asami-sama right now! This is an emergency!" Kanzaki yelled and Kiyohara pulled out his phone.

"Asami's loyal dogs eh? Now what are you guys doing at this place?" a voice behind them said and everything else went black.

* * *

Akihito slowly made his way back to the dining hall when he heard a man with a heavy Osaka accent talking to another man.

"The contract is pretty much signed already, we just need to get that Feilong to sign it and Japan would be ours" one man said.

"It won't be long before we pull Asami off of the throne. We got the Chinese on our side now, even that man cannot fight against three groups." The second man said.

At those words, Akihito froze in his spot. His eyes wide with fear. _This party! It isn't just a social get together! Asami's in danger! I have to call him_

Akihito quietly snuck away and hid in a corner. He pulled out his phone and hit the first number on his contacts list."Come on…come on Asami…pick up!"

After a few more tries with no luck, Akihito put his phone away and went to find Takashi. Back in the hall, Akihito scanned the area for Takashi but the man was nowhere to be found. _Shit! I shouldn't have left by myself!_

_Asami…fuck! There's no way I'll let them take down Asami! He's mine target! If Asami were to disappear…I…_Akihito shook his head to regain his composure. _No, Asami is special…I won't let them harm him!_

_Takashi said that man looked familiar…he must he one of them, I'll just approach him for a picture._

"Hi excuse Watsuki-san? Do you mind telling me what is it that brings you all the way to Tokyo? It can't be because of a party…" Akihito begun.

"Takaba-kun was it? Feilong's personal photographer eh. I came out here to find good business. Nothing else" the man replied heartily. Just than another man, probably a subordinate, approached them.

"Sir…Feilong has not returned yet…should we wait a little longer?" The man whispered into the Kyoto man's ear.

"Wait 30 more minutes, if he doesn't return, go and find him." Watsuki ordered and the man left.

_The contact is probably over there…I'll just follow him. _Akihito begun to walk away but was stopped by Watsuki.

"Takaba-kun, you seem pretty lonely tonight what happened to your companion?"

"He went outside to take a breather…"Akihito lied.

"I see, why don't you entertain me for the time being, you have quite the pretty face."

_Pervs...all of them. "_No thank you, I have to do my job, if you'll excuse me." Akihito bowed and left.

He wondered around for a while and was beginning to think if he'll really be able to help Asami, until he spotted the man for before again. The man was with two other men, all carrying guns, and one of them held the contract. Akihito hid behind the wall and begun to shiver with fear _I can do this…I can do this…_

Akihito picked up a rock that was sitting beside his feet and threw it towards the men. Reacting immediately, the three men all pointed their guns at the rock. Akihito took this moment to run up to one of the men and hit his head hard with his camera, causing said man to drop his weapon. Akihito wasted no time in picking up the gun and pointing it towards the other shocked men.

"You brat…"one man grunted out.

"Chill…like he can actually shoot that thing…"the other one said. And with that said, Akihito pulled the trigger and was nearly thrown back from the impact. Thank god there was a silencer on the gun or others would have come and taken him out already.

"DON'T MOVE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Akihito shouted. He was shaking badly, he had never fired a gun before, but the adrenaline was building up.

The three men now realizing the kid was serious dropped their guns. "Kick them over here…"Akihito demanded, still wide eyed with fear. The men didn't hesitate one bit. _Cowards_ Akihito thought.

"Hand over the paper…" Akihito said in a shaking voice.

"You bitch, what makes you think-"the man was cut off when Akihito pulled the trigger again and this time the bullet nearly hit the man's head. Afraid for his life, he man walked over to Aki and handed him the paper.

"Put the paper on the floor and walk away…."Akihito demanded, gun still pointing straight at the man.

The man did as told. Once the man was a safe distance away, Akihito bent over slowly, eyes and gun still staring straight at the three men, to pick up the piece of paper. _And these cowards want to take down Asami? They afraid of me for cryin' out loud!_ Akihito grabbed the paper and made a mad dash for it. He could hear the three men shouting behind him and he picked up his pace. He ran like he was running from the devil.

A turn left, down the stairs, right turn, open the door…Akihito just ran, he didn't look back, he just ran. He legs were like jelly. He just fired a gun…the scene finally caught up to him and he was shaking even worse than before. He needed to get outside to Kanzaki and Kiyohara, either one was fine, if he bumped into Takashi, all the better. Akihito was in the storage room on the second floor. He looked out the window and figured the fall isn't too great. Akihito opened the window and climbed out. He squeezed past the tiny frame and fell into some bushes.

"Ouch…" Akihito smacked his face a few times to clear his head and he started to run again. As he turned a corner, he bumped into a broad chest and fell backwards.

"Fuck that hurts!" Looking up, Akihito felt a huge wave of relief.

"Takaba-kun….what are you doing outside?"

* * *

**Ch7 You are Special to Me, I don't know Why II**

**Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors**

_Six missed calls. Neither one of Akihito's guards are picking up either…Shit, I shouldn't have allowed Akihito to go._ Asami cursed himself for his own mistake.

"Suoh, drive faster."

_Akihito…please be safe._ Asami was never a man to deny what he wanted, and he wanted the boy. He knew the boy will eventually become his weakness, but he also know that from this weakness, he can grow stronger, gain even more strength to protect what he held dear. Asami did not deny the feelings he felt for the younger man. At first, he had truly thought of Akihito as nothing as a pet, but as time passed by, another feeling started to replace the old one. He felt for the boy, the boy's silky smooth skin, his round soft ass, his large hazel eyes, and most of all, his spunk. There was something about Akihito that attracted him to the boy. He doesn't know what it is, but he liked it. He had never felt so alive and…happy….before. The brat had made his smile, which he didn't do very often, and Asami was no fool, he knows better than to let go of something that made him feel so warm and at peace.

_I'm coming for you Akihito…_

* * *

"Takaba-kun! I was looking everywhere for you" Takashi said.

"Takashi! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're here! We need to go back to Asami's place right away!" Akihito practically screamed out.

"Calm down. What happened?" Takashi tried asking.

"This party! It's really a ploy to take down Asami! They were going to sign a contract, but I manage to take it from them!"

"Come with me Takaba-kun, we're going to meet up with Kanzaki and Kiyohara." Takashi said as he led Akihito towards smaller building.

"Where are we going? We need contact Asami now!"

"We can't leave Kanzaki and Kiyohara behind." Takashi replied

"…Oh"

"Give me the contract, I'll hold on to it." Takashi held out his hand and Akihito handed the contract over to the man.

Upon reaching the small building, Takashi opened the door and held it open for Akihito. "Wait inside while I go get them, don't leave." Akihito nodded and he left out the breath he had been holding this whole time. But the relief he felt was short lived when he heard the sound of a lock. Akihito rushed over to the door and tried to open it. _Locked._

"Takashi! Takashi! Are you there? What's going on?" Akihito yelled. He was getting scared; he did not know what Takashi was trying to do by locking him inside what appeared to be a storage room. Akihito banged on the door a few more times, but no luck. _What's going on?_ He thought.

After a few more minutes, the door swung open and in came Watsuki and behind him was Takashi.

"Ta…Takashi? What?"

"Aren't you a lively little cat. Do you wish for Asami to approve of you so badly that you would risk your life stealing the contract from me?" The yakuza stared hard into the boy's eyes, and in his right hand held the contract.

"Takashi…you're…"Akihito started, eyes wild open with disbelief.

"Takashi works for me. I sent him into Asami's organization as a mole a few months ago."

"No…no way…Where's Kanzaki and Kiyohara!" Akihito yelled.

"Lower your voice. Don't worry, they have been taken care of." Watsuki grinned evilly.

"BASTARD!" Akihito screamed out and lunged for the man with his fist. Akihito does not have any fighting experiences before aside for street fights, so his fists were easily caught by the yakuza.

Watsuki bent Akihito's arm backwards causing a sharp pain to shoot through his arm. "Ahhhh"

"Behave, or I will break your arm before I cut it into pieces." The man glared dangerously at Akihito.

"_You might get sent back to me in pieces"_ Asami's words echoed in Akihito's mind and soon he became weak with fear.

"No…No…." Akihito tried to pull away, but the yakuza only tightened his grip.

Watsuki's grip loosened when a voice spoke from behind them. "What is going on in here?" They turned around and was greeted with the sight of the Chinese man in a suit, opened collar with no tie and several of his men.

"Feilong" Watsuki said. "Where were you? The contract was supposed to be signed an hour ago."

"I was simply out for a walk. I'm afraid these types of events does not spark my interest. I came back after I saw some of your men disposing a few bodies." The Chinese man replied.

_Kanzaki…Kiyohara…_Akihito thought, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Your 'photographer' tried to steal the contract…"

"Oh?" Feilong looked down, his gaze falling on Akihito, who was looking down at the ground, fists shaking with fear, anger, betrayal and several other emotions.

"I suggest you do not do anything to the boy right now…it seems he is Asami's latest pet, a pet he cares a great deal for." Watsuki said.

"Don't you think it would be more effective if we sent him back to Asami in pieces?" Feilong suggested.

"That's a declaration for war."

"Do you think Asami as enough power to go up against the Kyoto, Osaka and Hong Kong leaders? Especially if his emotions go out of control upon presenting his dead lover?" Feilong stated.

"If Asami can't keep a level head it'll be the perfect opportunity to take him down…but do you really believe one slut can have that much of an effect on him?" Watsuki asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try does it?" Feilong said as he looked into Akihito's wide eyes.

Akihito was shaking with fear now; he was too scared to even more from his spot when Watsuki's men came to grab him.

"It really is a shame…there aren't many boys as cute as this one" Watsuki said.

Suddenly snapping out of his shock, Akihito spun 360 degrees and freed himself from the men's grip and run towards the back.

"Give it up, there's nowhere to run Takaba-kun. I assure you the men in this room are nothing like those gutless rats I placed in charge of the contract." Watsuki said as he started to walk towards the boy.

"Stay away! Akihito tried to run from Watsuki's hands, but was quickly slammed into the cold hard floor.

"Struggling will only make it more painful kid. Stay still" Just then, shots and the sound of bodies hitting the floor was heard.

"Watsuki…Feilong…" Came a murderous low growl.

"Asami!" Akihito screamed out in relief. Seeing the older man here suddenly made him feel safe and secure even though he wasn't out of the slammer yet.

"You made a huge mistake trying to go against me. Don't think either one of you will make it out of here alive." Asami said, his gaze never broke from the two yakuzas in front of him.

"Asami, this place is filled with my men and Feilongs and also men form the Kansei region…how do you plan to get out of this one?" Watsuki walked bravely towards the man, whose eyes were burning with anger.

"Humph…my men have already secured the party hall…don't you dare belittle me Watsuki."

"You! Impossible!"

"And Feilong…it's been seven years…" Asami gazed trailed towards the Chinese man.

"Don't you dare talk to me like a friend." Feilong growled. He pulled out his own gun and pointed it directly at Akihito's forehead. "If you don't want this boy's brains to decorate this room, I suggest you do as we say…put down your gun and call your man off."

"If that boy is harmed in anyway, there will be hell to pay." Asami said.

Asami's first priority was to get Akihito back by his side safely, and then he could take care of the rest. "Taking an innocent civilian hostage, you really aren't that different from normal thugs found on the street." Feilong twitched. _Good, that hit a nerve_.

"Please, I don't need a hostage to bring you to hell. Shoot!" Feilong shouted out and a gun battle started.

Men were falling to the ground, dead, no injuries. Akihito has never seen anybody die in front of him like this before, sure he has seen his parents' dead bodies, but this was different. This was nothing like the movies, these people were really dead, and there was blood everywhere. _Asami! _Akihito quickly snapped out of his thoughts and he looked for Asami, prying the older man didn't get hit. He felt a huge wave of relief when he saw the man taking cover behind a wall, with several men guarding him. Suddenly, he was dragged by the collar and pulled away.

"Feilong! What are you doing! Let go!" Akihito begun to struggle in Feilong's grip.

Feilong grunted when Akihito managed to land a hit on him. Using the end of his gun, Feilong knocked Akihito out cold. Seeing this, Asami became enraged. "Akihito!" he shouted and begun firing at Feilong, but Akihito was in the way. Taking advantage of the distraction, Feilong held up his gun and fired once, then twice, then once more. The first shot drilled into Asami's collar bone, the second landed in the man's right thigh and the third pierced the older man's stomach.

Asami lifted his gun before he fell to the floor and fired, hitting Feilong in the shoulders, but just a graze, and the last thing he saw was Feilong's smug smirk and his Akihito being dragged away.

* * *

"Watsuki and his gang have been taken care of, and the Kansei leader is too scared to do anything at this moment."

"I see…continue to keep an eye on them." Kirishima ordered.

It has been 3 days since the shooting and Asami was still unconscious. The boss was lucky, his collar bone was shattered, the bullet in his thigh was taken out without a problem, and the bullet in his stomach just missed his vitals. Kirishima knew Asami would want information on Takaba Akihito when he woke up, so he managed to gather all he could from their mole in Hong Kong. So far, it seems the kid was safe, Feilong hasn't done anything yet.

"Asami-sama would probably want to go to Hong Kong when he wakes up." Suoh said.

"I know, but with his injuries like this, it's impossible. I'm sure the boss will realize that he can do nothing with that stomach wound." Kirishima sighed. To the honest, he was worried for the brat too. The kid had made their boss smile, and his boss's health was very important to him. But not only that, it seems Takaba liked to hang around him and Suoh quite often. When Asami was busy with work, the kid would come to them and bother them. Takaba had once said he looked up to him, Takaba also said that he would without a doubt obtain a body like Suoh's one day which earned them a good laugh.

"For the time being, I will keep checking in on Takaba. That's all we can do for now." Kirishima said, and Suoh nodded in agreement.

* * *

_How long has it been?_ Akihito thought. Upon waking up, he found himself on a small creaking bed in a stuffy and smelly room. He shouted, but no one would come. The door was a metal one, they types you would find in prisons. Once a day, someone would bring him food. It wasn't nearly enough. The last thing Akihito remembered was Feilong knocking him out. He had no idea where he was, there was no window in the room, just a bed and a small toilet, and nothing else. Not knowing the time was driving him mad. It's just like in those police movies, when the police want to get information, they would stick the person in a dark room, and eventually that person would go mad or give in. Suddenly, the door flew open and a man in a suit (what else do they wear) came in with a tray of food and water. This man was the one who would keep guard of his cell. Akihito knew because whenever food was delivered, he would always see this man keeping a sharp eye on him, but this time, his warden was personally delivering the food. This was his chance.

Akihito pushed the man hard and the man fell over. Akihito grabbed the man's collar and punched him and ran out the door. He heard the man shout, but he just ran. If he gets caught, he was screwed. Once Akihito was out of sight, he begun to move stealthy, hiding in a corner whenever footsteps were heard.

Akihito figured that he was in the basement, there were no windows anywhere in sight, and it was cold. After walking around some more, he found a flight of stairs and he didn't hesitate to climb up.

_A window! I can get out!_ Akihito ran towards the window and begins climbing out of it fast before someone comes and sees him. Thank god Akihito wasn't too fat or he would have never made it out of that window. When his feet touched the ground, he was met with a huge garden. _Wow…is this Feilong's garden? Shit that guy's seriously loaded…"_

Akihito dropped on all fours and started to crawl around, looking for the exit. As he turns a corner, his hands lands on a pair of shiny Italian loafers. He looked up and was met with the amused glaze of the Chinese man he was trying his best to avoid.

"Hello Akihito. Enjoying your walk around my garden?"

"Fuck!" Akihito tried to retreat but Feilong grabbed him and pulled back towards the building he just escaped from."

"Let go!" Akihito yelled, but Feilong was too strong.

He was pulled down a long hall way and up several flights of stairs and finally landed in front of a huge set of double doors. Feilong opened the door and shoved Akihito inside.

"That hurts!" Akihito fought back.

"I would watch that mouth of yours if I were you if you wish to live a little longer." Feilong narrowed his eyes at the boy who became silent.

"Wha…what's going on? Where am I…?" Akihito said softly.

"Hong Kong. I brought you here after that little quarrel back in Japan."

"HONG KONG!" Akihito screamed. "You can't do this!"

"But I did." Feilong smiled wickedly.

"A…Asami will…"

"Asami has one foot in the grave at this moment, I'm afraid no one is going to come save you."

"W…what do you mean? What happened to Asami!" Akihito voice was laced with concern.

"You should have seen his face when I took you away. I can't believe he would just rashly run out full of openings, his foolishness got his shot."

"No…no…"Akihito stared at Feilong in disbelief.

"I would be more worried about your own position at this moment than that man's. Do you realize that I can do whatever I wish with your insignificant life?" Feilong said. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet, I'm sure Asami will come for you here in Hong Kong, and when he comes, I will finish him along with you. You are the perfect bait Akihito."

"You bastard…"Akihito growled out, his eyes glared hard at Feilong.

"For the time being, I think I'll enjoy Asami's little pet. For that man to do so much for one boy, I would very much like to see what value you hold in this world."

Realizing what those words mean, Akihito started to back away from Feilong.

"Come here Akihito…If you do not do as told, I can easily sent an assassin to Japan and finish off Asami in his weakened state. And I'm sure you will fetch a high price in the black market…"

_Feilong…he can't be serious…what do I do…_Akihito trembled, his fists clenching so tight that it nearly drew blood.

"Serve me Akihito, please me, and I can guarantee your wellbeing." Feilong said as he made his way towards the large king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Come Akihito" Feilong held out a hand, and Akihito walked over slowly.

_Asami…_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Sad Yearning**

**Everything belongs To Ayano Yamane**

**Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors**

"Fei-sama! I've brought your tea!" A young energetic Chinese boy said as he entered the room.

"Thank you Tao."

Akihito had been in Hong Kong for a while now, (4 weeks?) and Feilong had not tried to do anything to him yet, except for the occasional blow job. Almost every night, the man guarding his prison, Yoh, would bring him to Feilong's sleeping quarters and Akihito would put his mouth to work; he didn't dare try anything, not when he doesn't know what's going on to Asami at the moment.

The young boy named Tao, Feilong's valet, seems to be very close to the Chinese man, and the same cruel Chinese man that Akihito had come to known would actually treat the child with warmth and care, like a father would with his child.

When Feilong isn't around, Akihito would be allowed out of his room to help Tao. The two got alone while. Tao would always talk about how great Feilong was and Akihito would tell him stories about Japan. Akihito even promised to take Tao to Japan someday…if he gets out of this alive.

Whenever Akihito was left alone in his room, his thoughts would drift to Asami and his friends. _Kou and Takato are probably wondering where I am. How's Asami? He got shot because of me…is he alright? I need to get home soon. _Akihito has been thinking about Asami non-stop. Did the older man really care about him? Would Asami really come get him? The man never really said that he cared for Akihito, although the fact that Asami tried to cage him up before could be his own crazed way of saying 'don't leave me'.

Akihito let out a huge sigh, which caught some attention.

"Akihito? What's wrong?" Tao asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Eh? Nothing, I'm just homesick that's all."

"Homesick? You want to go back home Akihito?"

"Yea, I wasn't brought to Hong Kong by choice in the first place…" Akihito replied, looking down at the floor.

"Fei-sama really isn't bad. He just needs to keep a scary face so nobody can take advantage of him." Tao tried explaining.

"I understand that…but this is about him and Asami right? Why did I have to get dragged into this?" Akihito said, raising his voice a little.

"Asami? I heard Asami did some bad things to Fei-sama a long time ago. I heard that Asami shot Fei-sama and killed his family…Akihito, Asami is the bad guy, you will be safer if you stay by Fei-sama's side…" Tao reasoned.

"Asami did what…?" Akihito asked in disbelief. "I know what Asami does in the background, but…he isn't bad…"

"How do you know that Akihito?" the young boy asked.

"You shouldn't make your judgments on people you have never met Tao…Asami…sure he can be cruel, although I have never seen that side of him…but to me, he was…nice. It's like how Feilong treat you compared to his other valets." Akihito explained. Knowing what Akihito said was true, Tao backed off of the topic.

"If…if you ask Fei-sama nicely, I'm sure he'll listen to your request…"

"I don't think it's that easy, he isn't as lean towards me as he is to you Tao." With that said, the two went back to work.

* * *

"Akihito, take off your clothes." Feilong ordered from where he was sitting. The man seemed to be a little unstable tonight. Feilong was in his suit, not his usual clothes. He had a drink in his hand, and he seemed a little drunk.

The last few times Akihito fought and argued with Feilong that he 'wasn't a whore'; Feilong was quite violent with him. He would rip off Akihito's clothes and force Akihito to his knees and make him pleasure him by nearly chocking Aki with his cock. And if Akihito tried to go against again after that, Feilong would grip Akihito's chin in a bone crushing grip and threaten to eliminate everything Akihito held dear back in Japan.

Akihito, fearing for his friends' life, and Asami's, compelled. The clothes given to him to wear were pretty much the same as prison clothes. Akihito begun to unbutton his shirt slowly, once the shirt slid to the floor, he untied his pants and let that slide down his legs. Even though they were both men, Akihito felt humiliated to show his body to Feilong like this every night.

"Come over here and get between my legs." Feilong said as he unwound his legs and opened them just wide enough for Akihito to squeeze in.

Once again, Akihito obeyed. He walked over to Feilong and got on his knees. He unzipped Feilong's suit pants and reached inside for the man's erection. Akihito pulled it out of its confines and stroked it once, than twice. Feilong wasn't as large as Asami so taking the organ in his mouth wasn't as bad. Akihito stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of the head a few times, the tip of his tongue occasionally probing at the opening to the urethra; this usually got the man off faster. After a few more licks, Feilong lost patients and forced his whole length into Akihito's mouth which caused the boy to gag.

"Akihito, use your tongue more."

_Bastard! How can I do that when you're thrusting it in like this?_ Akihito glared up murderously at Feilong.

A few more hard thrusts and Feilong came in Akihito's mouth.

Akihito coughed and tried to wipe the semen away. It was disgusting.

"It seems that spirit of yours is harder to break than I thought…no wonder you caught Asami's interest…" Feilong said as he studied Akihito closely.

"Break me? Don't even try. If you think something like this is going to get to me than you better try something else." Akihito snarled back.

"I see…Akihito, do you wish to go back to Japan?" Feilong asked.

Akihito looked up at Feilong in shock, and a lot of hope evident in his eyes. "Ja...Japan? Are you going to send me back?"

"…" Feilong said nothing; he just continued to stare at Akihito, at his big bright hazel orbs.

"You still wish to return to that man? It has been six weeks since I have brought you here to Hong Kong and from what I have heard; Asami hasn't done a thing to get you back." Feilong said. After hearing Feilong's words, Akihito begun to feel his hope slip away. Asami is probably the only one who can save him, and hearing that Asami has done nothing so far made Akihito feel betrayed.

"No…Asami is injured…I'm sure he's just resting…" Akihito tried to convenience Feilong, but mostly himself.

"If he truly cares for you, don't you think he would have done something by now? I have received nothing from Asami yet, no phone call, no email, no nothing…and last time I checked, Asami has regained consciousness a week ago." Feilong said. He was pleased to see Akihito's reaction to the news, betrayal, hurt and a hint of relief which he didn't appreciate. He almost pitied the boy. Akihito's last and only hope has thrown him away.

"It seems you really were just an expendable toy…It seems I have wasted my time…" Feilong said coldly.

"Asami wouldn't…" Akihito said softly.

"What?"

"Asami isn't like that! Asami will come! He isn't as cruel as you!" Akihito shouted.

Seeing the fire relit, Feilong tried again to extinguish it. "And how would you know? How well do you really know the man? All you two do is intercourse is it not?"

"That's…there's more to it than that!"

"Akihito, why do you wish to stay by that man's side?"

"I…I don't know…Asami, he…I…I'm drawn to him…" Akihito said with his head hung low.

"Akihito…you are still a child, just how much about Asami do you really know? I have seen just how addicting his warmth is, but after he is done with you, he will leave you in the worst possible way." Feilong said.

Akihito stared into Feilong's eyes and saw, anger, betrayal, hate, but mostly loneliness and sadness. "Fei...Feilong…did something happen between you and Asami before?" He said carefully, trying not to provoke the Chinese man.

"It is nothing of your concern." Feilong replied coldly.

"Feilong…are you lonely?"

"What?!" Feilong laughed out. "I am not a child Akihito."

"Feilong, don't you have anyone you trust, besides Tao. Someone special to stay by your side always."

"Akihito, trust is for fools in my world, if I too carelessly trust someone it will be my downfall."

"Feilong, this is pathetic. Having someone by your side, someone you care for isn't stupid! What about Tao? You trust him don't you?"

"Akihito, you don't seem to understand. I need to stand alone, that's how I have always survived. Tao is still a child. If I let people near, I will never know who will betrayal me."

"People aren't capable of living alone! Why can't you see that? Don't you think it's scary, to leave this world alone?" Akihito said.

Feilong didn't understand. Akihito looks like he was the one in pain. The boy's eyes were filled with worry for him, his kidnapper and possibly his soon to be murderer.

"Akihito…your heart is too big. I am not like you; I live in a completely different world."

"What world! We live in the same fuckin world! It's just your choice is different that's all! That doesn't deprive you of the chance to love someone! Feilong you're running away. You think loneliness is better than pain…"

Those last words hit Feilong like a wall. He turned to look at Akihito. How could this boy see though him like this? Such impertinence. Even he didn't realize that he could not stand the pain of betrayal. Feilong eyes softened and his lips formed a gentle smile.

"Akihito…"

"Eh…?"

"Do you think I'm running away? Am I really that pitiful in your eyes?" Feilong asked. He's hands gently stroking through Akihito's soft fine hair.

Feilong's sudden gentleness worried Akihito a bit, but the Chinese man seemed to have let go of the strict guard he had around him.

"Well…not really pitiful…but…"

"Then won't you stay by my side Akihito? Stay by my side and comfort me"

For the first time ever, Feilong took Akihito's mouth into a gently kiss, which shocked Akihito. Feilong expertly explored every corner, taking the boy's intoxicating sweetness that Asami couldn't get enough of into his own mouth.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_It's me, report."_ The man on the other line demanded.

"Hai, the kid is doing fine, Feilong hasn't done anything yet. Although he does have a couple of bruises."

"_Yoh, keep your eyes on Feilong, I don't want him doing anything that will jeopardize Akihito's life."_

"Yes boss…" Yoh responded.

"_I will leave for Hong Kong by next week. Yoh, if Akihito is dead by then, I will have no reason to excuse Feilong is that clear?"_

"Yes sir…please take care." With that said, Yoh hung up.

Yoh needs to keep the kid alive if he wishes to see Feilong live. Asami had originally planned to have Yoh shoot Feilong and grab Akihito, but Yoh managed to change his mind. He does not wish to see the beautiful lonely man's lifeless eyes. Yoh has fallen for the dragon…

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Big OMG Moments in our Lives**

Warning: mpreg

Disclaimer: VF and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

It has been two weeks since Akihito had been taken away from him. Asami was bedridden and sexually frustrated for days, but he could not waste time in bed when his boy was in danger of being killed in the dragon's nest. After several days of sleep and rest, he recovered quickly but not fully. It wasn't as painful to walk anymore, shooting wasn't a problem either, and he couldn't wait to put a bullet into Feilong's head. If Yoh couldn't do it, he'll do it himself if needed. He did not want to kill the man he saved from seven years ago, but the mess from the past needs to be cleaned up now, and if someone has to die, then so be it. He will get Akihito back no matter what. Only he is allowed to seduce, change, and tempt Akihito. Only he is allowed to lead Akihito into the underworld and chain him there. That boy is his and his solely.

* * *

Ever since that heart felt talk Akihito had with Feilong the other day, Feilong had been creepily gentle towards him when he was called to the man's bed. Feilong had actually helped him gain release and kissed him soothingly.

Tonight was like any other night. Akihito was kneeling in between Feilong's legs and sucking desperately at the man's cock. Feilong had one hand in his hair, gently stroking it. Akihito bit and nibbled at the head causing Feilong to moan out.

Feilong was beautiful, even from a guy's point of view. Akihito didn't possess any feelings of love for Feilong but he couldn't deny that Feilong's erotic face was an arousing sight. Akihito needed his release soon too. He began to bob his head up and down the length fast, deep-throating himself. It wasn't long before Feilong came. What was it about mafia bosses and them liking to come into their partners' mouth? Feilong grabbed Akihito's head and kept it firmly there, making Akihito milk all of him.

Akihito coughed violently when he pulled the spent cock out of his mouth. _Gross_ he thought as he tried to wipe the cum out of his mouth. But he couldn't stop coughing; he felt sick and wanted to gag. Akihito had been feeling sick for a few days now. He would throw up sometimes and the food never seemed to stay down. Yoh said he probably just caught a bug and he should stop acting like a baby, but this time Akihito felt worse than before. The long hard cock hitting the back of his throat and the cum that spattered inside his mouth seriously turned on his pharyngeal reflex so he threw up, all over Feilong's expensive bed sheets. He felt sick, so sick it hurt. His stomach was cramming up, and it hurt, everything hurt. His world began to spin and then everything disappeared.

Feilong panicked when he saw Akihito threw up and collapse on his bed. Ever since that day, Feilong had begun to grow attached to the young man, and he did not want to harm him anymore then he had to. But seeing Akihito in pain like that had him scared.

He called for Yoh who was outside standing guard. The man burst into the room, gun held high, but he was greeted with a wild eyed Feilong and a naked Akihito.

"Yoh, call the doctor, have him come over here immediately!" Feilong ordered. His voice was rushed and panicked, and this startled Yoh.

It took the doctor half an hour to get to the Baishe headquarter. After examining the boy, he got up to report his findings to Feilong.

"[Liu-sama, it seems to be stress. Too much sexual activities can cause extreme fatigue.]"

"[I see, so he is alright if we let him rest?]" Feilong asked. His eyes not leaving Akihito's sleeping form.

"[I believe so…]"

A moan. Feilong, the doctor and Yoh looked over at the bed to see Akihito waking up. Feilong walked over and sat on the bedside and stroked Aki's hair gently.

"Akihito, you'll be fine, you're just over exhausted." Feilong explained to the half-awake boy.

"Is there any bugs in my stomach or anything? Yoh said I probably caught a bug" Akihito asked.

"What?" Feilong looked at him confusingly, "you are fine Akihito, and you just need to rest."

"But my stomach hurts so bad, it's been cramping up constantly." Akihito explained. Feilong concerned face showed again and he got up and walked over to the doctor to translate what Akihito had just said.

The doctor walked over to Akihito once more and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "[excuse me]" he said. He lifted up Akihito's shirt and began to press the stomach region, noticing the areas that made Akihito flinch.

"[How is your urine?]" the doctor asked and Feilong translated.

Akihito felt a bit shy answering that question, but never less, doctor's orders. "There's been some bleeding, just a little though. And sometimes there's this white milky thing with it…" Akihito answered quietly.

After hearing Feilong's explanation, he doctor said something and Feilong turned back to Akihito. "Akihito, the doctor will take some blood and urine samples to test, it is possible you have a bacterial or yeast infection"

"Alright." Akihito nodded.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring…_

"[Liu Feilong]" Feilong answered.

"_[Liu-sama, I'm glad I caught you, this is doctor Meng from the other day. I just got the results back for Takaba Akihito's test and I think you and Takaba Akihito would want to hear this.]" _The doctor said, a bit frantic to Feilong's ears.

"[Is the boy's life in danger?]" Feilong asked in a low voice.

"_[No! no, not at all!]"_

Feilong thought about it for a bit and agreed. "[Come over tonight, the guards will show you in.]"

"_[Yes Liu-sama]"_

_It isn't just a simple bacterial infection it seems…_Feilong thought to himself. Deep down, he had hope Akihito would be alright. During the last few days, he had grown quite attached to the boy and he wanted to keep Aki by his side. He wanted to ravish all thoughts of Asami out of that head.

****Evening

"[Liu-sama, good evening, and to you to Takaba-san]" the doctor greeted.

Feilong and Akihito are alone in the room with Yoh standing out guard as usual. Feilong had told the boy the doctor would come in person to explain what is wrong with him, which seemed to have sent the boy's panic drive into over load.

"[Enough small talk, what is wrong with Akihito?]" Feilong growled out. He did not appreciate waiting for the news. He wanted to know Akihito was fine.

"[My apologies. Please brace yourselves when I tell you this…I'm afraid Takaba-san is pregnant…]" after saying this, the doctor shrunk back, too afraid to meet Feilong's wrath.

"[Is this a joke doctor Meng? If you plan on making a fool out of me, you will pay dearly.]" Feilong's tone was dangerous. And the boy just sat there confused and a little bit scared from the atmosphere going around in the room.

"[No Liu-sama! I wouldn't dare! The results all prove that Takaba-san is positive! I'm afraid this is no joke!]" The doctor said quickly, trying to save his skin.

"Feilong what's going on? What's wrong with me?!" Akihito asked in a frantic voice. He did not like to be left in the dark, especially if the topic concerns his health.

After staring hard at the doctor for a few minutes, Feilong slumped back against his chair and let out a large sigh. He looked over at Akihito, with softness in eyes that scared Akihito even more.

"Akihito, the results shows that you are pregnant…"

Akihito just blinked, and then he choked out a small laugh. "ha…excuse me?" he asked amusingly.

"This isn't a joke. I find it hard to believe as while, but the results are all positive." Feilong tired explaining again.

"But I'm a guy…you've seen me naked." Akihito said with laughter in his voice. The kid still thought this was a joke so Feilong motioned for the doctor to come over with the results for Akihito to see. The doctor had brought over a translated version over just in case the boy didn't believe him.

As Akihito scanned the papers over and over again, his eyes begun to widen with disbelief. "No…fuckin…way…!" He said.

Akihito was a loud kid that would shout at almost anything, he was like a landmine, so Feilong was rather surprised when Akihito didn't explode….…

"NO FUCKING WAY! I'M A GUY THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Akihito yelled at the top of his lungs.

_There it is_ Feilong thought with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face!" Akihito hissed at Feilong." How did this happen!?" Akihito asked, his eyes wide and filled with confusion.

"I think you know how it happened Akihito….I assume you have taken health class in school before." Feilong teased.

"SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Feilong turned to the doctor. "[I would very much like to know how this is possible also.]"

"[Yes sir, it could have been a birth defect, congenital disorder. Perhaps his mother did not take care of herself when she was pregnant, or perhaps an accident occurred that caused a disturbance in the womb. It is possible that his sex wasn't fully or properly decided during the embryo stages of pregnancy so his Y chromosome wasn't developed fully, causing his sex organs to not develop properly.]"

"[I see. Is it safe? Should we have the baby removed?]" Feilong asked.

"[I have never encountered male pregnancies before, but it has proven to be safe for the male to carry the baby. He needs to take hormones orally so the embryo can grow properly. The only way to get the baby out is a C-section, which I imagine will be quite painful and life risking.]"

Feilong turned to Akihito after hearing this. He translated everything the doctor said and Akihito took in everything Feilong said. But this didn't help him stay any calmer." Akihito, it might not be safe for you to have a baby inside you, I will arrange for it to be removed."

Upon hearing this, Akihito snapped out of his shock and shouted "NO! No way!"

"Akihito, what are you going to do when you go into labor? It will be painful and it could possibly take away your life" Feilong argued back.

"It's a life Feilong! I have no right to take this baby's future away and neither do you!" Akihito shouted while cradling his stomach protectively.

Feilong sighed and gave in. Akihito was right, it wasn't his baby, he wasn't carrying the baby, it was Akihito's choice and he cared for the boy now. He didn't want Akihito to be scared or hate him for life. He already kidnapped and harmed Akihito, any more and he would never live it down.

…It wasn't his baby…those words rang loudly in Feilong's head; He shot up and looked at Akihito's stomach.

"Akihito…this baby…is it his….?" He said, while narrowing his eyes at Akihito's belly.

Akihito was still in shock from the initial news, he haven't even thought about whom the baby belonged to. He doubt having semen ejaculated down his throat would cause conception and he had only really had one man. Feilong had never really taken him properly. It was always oral with the Chinese man. So it can only be one man's baby: Asami. Asami had impregnated him. The feeling of joy swept over Akihito but the feeling of fear soon took over. How will Asami see him now? The man did mention impregnating him once, but that was just a joke wasn't it?

Akihito's desire for Asami to come for him grew less and less.

_**Aki is pregnant! Yay! Hope some of you don't mind ^^. There won't be much talk about pregnancy yet, there's still going to be some action before the actual semesters and labor and blab and blab talk. For those wondering how this is possible...it's not...it's FICTION**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 Erlkonig**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Yamane Ayano.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, or anything that doesn't make sense, I was in a rush.**

Ever since the visit from doctor Meng, Feilong and Akihito had been very quiet around each other. Feilong haven't requested for Akihito's services at night, and Akihito had just been resting in his room all day. Feilong had told the staff that Akihito is to not work or do anything to stress himself, the Chinese man even when as far as move Akihito into a bigger room with a better bed. Yoh tried to ask Akihito what was going on but the kid just brushed him off saying it's nothing, but something obviously big was going on. If the brat caught something bad, it will his head that will get the cut…and also Feilong's. Yoh needed to know what was going on, but the only ones who knew what was going on were Feilong and Akihito and both were tight lipped at the moment. He can't report anything to Asami until he knows what's going on. If he went to Feilong, the man will know something is up. He'll have to use Tao.

After spilling some information down the thirteen year old ears, Tao was ready.

Tao pushed the tea cart towards Feilong's bedroom. He stopped in front of his master's large double doors and knocked twice. After getting an answer from the other side, the young boy entered with the cart. Feilong was sitting in his vintage chair going over some reports; there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Fei-sama, what's wrong with Akihito?" Tao asked. Hearing Akihito's name, Feilong flinched a bit.

"Tao, where did you hear this from?" Feilong asked in a serious tone, scaring the boy a little bit.

"Ah..I'm sorry Fei-sama, I saw doctor Meng leave and Yoh told me he came to check on Akihito…"

Feilong and Tao just looked at each other for a moment, the atmosphere filled with tension. Tao suddenly became aware that he had said something wrong and have upset the man.

"Akihito is fine Tao, you don't need to worry about anything." Feilong's tone was final, Tao didn't dare ask again.

* * *

Akihito looked down at his flat stomach, rubbing it up and down. _Is there really a baby in here?_ He thought to himself. Akihito wasn't too thrilled on the news when he first heard it, but now that he had a few days to himself, the fact that he was pregnant didn't seem bad at all. He was carrying a child, his child. When he gets back to Japan, he'll just come out and tell Asami, if the bastard doesn't want anything to do with it, he'll go away and raise the baby on his own. No one was going to take his child away from him.

Feilong had been surprisingly kind to Akihito. The man would come see Akihito at night and ask how he was doing. The man even went to get medicine that was prescribed by doctor Meng for him. Feilong really turned over a new leaf…for him.

No one in headquarters knows of this except for Feilong, and him. News like this shouldn't be spread, who knows what will happen to Akihito if this got out.

Akihito had seen pregnant women walking around back in Japan quite often and he had always wondered just how were they able to walk carrying that heavy load in front of them. Was it really bad to get all fat and overly sensitive all the time? Akihito took a pillow from the bed and stuffed it under his shirt, he then went to the washroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"That baby of yours sure grew up pretty fast." Came a voice form the entrance of his private bathroom.

"Feilong…" Akihito turned around and looked at the man in the eyes. "Just seeing what I'll be like in a few months…"

"They do say that a pregnant woman glow." Feilong said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm not a woman bastard! If anyone is a woman here, it's you." Akihito fought back, trying to defend whatever manhood he could save. At those words, the lax atmosphere around Feilong tensed a bit.

"I will be away on business a few days. If you need anything call for Mei-Lan, she will help you with what you need, and don't worry, she doesn't know."

"Where are you going?" Akihito asked.

"It is none of your concern. Just be a good boy until I get back." Feilong said. The Asian man quickly shut the door before the pillow Akihito threw could hit him.

Akihito hated to be told to behave.

* * *

"It seems Feilong has taken quite a liking to that Japanese brat, we can use him." A man said as he inhaled in a long drag of nicotine into his system.

"Feilong will be away in Kowloon for three days. This is our only chance." A second man said.

"From what I've heard, this kid belongs to Asami Ryuuichi; we can probably get some money from that man before we kill the punk." A third said.

Feilong was a leader that acted on his emotions, not based on logic and fortune and this type of thinking had put many of his men's minds into doubt. They did not know just how stable the organization would be with a selfish leader like Feilong, if they wanted to serve under someone, that person needed to be more stable and not so emotionally involved. Feilong needs to be replaced. If Takaba Akihito was taken from under Feilong's watch, he will mostly likely issue orders to retrieve the kid, and that is when the three of them will lore Feilong into a trap and kill.

The Russian mafia Mikhail Arbatov had his eyes on Feilong's power for quite some time now. Tonight, they will put their plan into action. They will ruin Feilong and hand over Hong Kong's underworld to Arbatov. A king who is too selfish would simply be put to death by his own subjects.

* * *

It was about eight into the evening and Akihito had just finished eating, but the food didn't really stay down. Akihito felt irritated, he had a massive headache, he was hungry but the food wouldn't stay, and he felt sick. His stomach was cramping up bad and he was in pain. Mei-Lan said she would go and fetch some hot water and a hot pack for him, but that was quite a while ago. Where did that girl go? Akihito felt weak and he wanted the pain to ease down. Suddenly the door to his room creaked open, when he looked up to see if Mei-Lan had returned, a damp cloth was pressed to his face. Akihito trashed wildly and tried screaming but he was held down by large rough hands, it wasn't long before the drug took effect and he fell unconscious.

"Bring the car out back, and take care of the maid" the man said to his partners whom quickly complied.

The man hauled Akihito over his shoulders and made his way outside into the black car parked outside.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

"Feilong" the Asian man answered.

"_Feilong-sama, Takaba is gone"_ came Yoh's voice on the other line.

"What! Where?" Feilong asked as he became more and more frantic.

"_I'm looking into it right now, the maid has a bullet in her head, there's a traitor in the Baishe."_

"Find out where Akihito is I'm coming back right now." Feilong said and hung up without waiting for a response. Akihito was taken from him, this isn't good. Akihito isn't in good condition to be kidnapped and roughed up; the kid was carrying a child inside him. Feilong called for his men to drive back to Hong Kong. He needed to find Akihito soon.

The car ride seemed like an eternity, Feilong honestly felt something for the boy, in fact, he had made plans to return Akihito to Asami soon, but that feeling was stopping him. A part of him knew Akihito would be happy to go back home, but another part of him wanted to keep Akihito near him. He wanted Akihito; he didn't want that warmth to fade. If only Akihito could forget everything and start his life over with him. He would shower Akihito with love, he would treat Akihito gently, he would love Akihito and he would say those words that Asami would never say to the boy. Feilong was shook out of his thought when his phone rang again.

"_Feilong-sama, we have the kid, if you want him back please listen to our request."_

"Listen to your request? You will die a traitor's death when I find you" Feilong grunted out.

"_I would deem that unwise. The kid's life is in our hands right now."_

Akihito could already be dead at this moment, but there is also a chance that Akihito could still be alive. Feilong had several men under him how would give their lives for him, so even if Feilong was walking into an empty threat, he probably won't be taken down.

"What do you want" Feilong demanded.

"_We would like to meet up and discuss our terms Feilong-sama. We will be heading out to the warehouses and we will meet up there in six hours if that is alright."_

"Fine." Feilong hang up the phone and looked at the empty screen. _What are the chances that Akihito is still alive? What do they want?_ He pondered to himself. Within the next six hours he needed to track down where Akihito is. He had no intention of meeting up with those insignificant rats and listening to their request.

It was while after two am when Feilong stepped out of his car and back into Baishe headquarters. There was three hours before he would head out to the location and so far.

"Feilong-sama! We found them! Our men are following them right now!"

"We're heading out right now!" Feilong shouted. He will make sure that whoever they were would regret betraying him even in the afterlife.

"Feilong-sama, they are headed towards the pier."

"Take them out right now. If the boy is with them make sure he is unharmed."

* * *

He got kidnapped from his kidnapper; this was one for the books alright. Akihito had been gaged and restrained. On his face were several purple spots forming nicely, although his captors shared several of the same marks. They have been kind and aimed for his face and not anything below. Akihito was shaking badly, he did not know what was going on, and the men did not speak Japanese. His stomach had been cramping up badly from the stress and the fear and he wanted to throw up.

His captors paid him no attention as he sat sandwiched between them in the moving vehicle; the three men had been chatting and laughing joyously for quite some time now. The only thoughts running through Akihito's head is whether he will he survive to see tomorrow and possibility Japan once more.

Akihito was so deep in his thoughts that he did not realize that the car had become quiet; the two men beside him looking at him and the driver sneaking glances.

"What does the boss and Asami see in this brat?" one of them said and Akihito recognized the name Asami.

"He's got a good face and a nice body…but it's not uncommon."

Akihito became still, glaring at them intensely at the men studying him. Whatever they were planning to do with him, he needed to be one step ahead. He does not want to die yet…not yet…not by their hands at least.

"Why don't we give him a try? It'll be a waste to just kill him after the risk to kidnap him." The man beside Akihito said. His hot breath tickling Akihito's ears, sending shivers of disgust down his spine.

"Go ahead, I'm not into men, I definitely prefer girls. I can already see the reward Arbatov will present to us once we succeed" the other one replied.

"Don't mind if I do then." The Chinese man grabbed Akihito's arms in a crushing grip and pulled him forward until they were face to face. The man took a long, wet lick at Akihito's ear and he began to squirm which earned him a kick from behind by the other man sitting beside him.

"He's sweet. Hey, help me hold him down."

Akihito knew he was going to be raped, so he tried to struggle but he couldn't fight against two well-built men. One of them pinned his shoulders down onto the seat while the other one proceeded to undo his pants. Akihito wanted to kick but he also knew that right now his stomach was vulnerable so if he did anything, the two bastards would probably aim for the stomach, where the baby is; so he will just have to endure.

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut tight; biting into the gag waiting for the man to have his way with him so he could be free. He felt his pants and boxers being slipped away. The man grabbed his limp cock and started to work him up. The man was rough and cruel as he stroked and crushed Akihito's cock in those iron hands. When the hands were replaced with a warm moist cavern, which was when Akihito truly gagged. He felt sick to the stomach, the fact that some disgusting old man was doing this to him, the fact that someone other than Asami was doing this to him.

"Shit! He threw up!" The man pinning him down shouted as he threw Akihito onto the car floor. Akihito curled up into a ball, protecting his stomach form the outside world when he saw those clean Italian loafers getting ready to stomp on him. But the blows never came, what came instead was the screeching of the car wheels, the sound of guns going off and next thing he knew, the car was flying off of the highway railing, plunging into the waiting ocean.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning

"Is it done?" Feilong asked from behind his desk.

The man in front of Feilong held out a small brown wooden chest. There was no special design or engravings on it; it was just an ordinary box. If you opened the lid, the inside of the chest was quite roomy, but this chest was already filled.

Taking a more detailed examination of the small chest, Feilong nodded and gave out an order. "Good, send this to Asami Ryuuichi in Japan."

The man in the room bowed and left. As the door opened, Yoh's face was seen. It was a face filled with regret, it was a face fit for a failure.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Japan

Asami took in the view of Shinjuku from his window, a cigarette in hand, and a cane in the other. His wounds have almost healed, but he would not wait for another day to get to Hong Kong and ensure Akihito's safety. Yoh had not been calling in with the daily reports so he needs to make haste and leave right away. Tomorrow morning, he sets off into the dragon's layer.

A knock on the door broke Asami out of his thoughts, it was Kirishima.

"Asami-sama, a package has arrived for you."

"Come in."

The secretary proceeded into the office carrying a rather large brown package, and Asami eyed it suspiciously. There was no way his men would allow a package that large in size to come near him without a proper inspection, but the dreaded feeling that was emitting from the package was strong.

"Open it." Asami ordered and Kirishima proceeded. Kirishima slowly and carefully undid the knots and took out the small brown chest. The chest was rather light, and there was no suspicious sounds coming from it so Kirishima handed it to Asami.

Asami examined the outside of the chest with great detail, looking for some sort of name or engraving to indicate whom this was from, but he found nothing. Holding the chest right side up, Asami proceeded to open the chest slowly. The feeling of dread and fear poured out of the chest as it was opened. There was no way of trapping it; it was flowing out like blood.

Once fully opened, Asami held his breath and his eyes opened wide, filled with disbelief, and all was still. Nothing moved. Asami read the engraving that was carved on the inside of the lid over and over again, making sure he read the right thing, his fingers would ghost over the carving to make sure it really was there. After several minutes, time began to move again and Asami let the chest slip out of his hands.

Upon hitting the ground and its contents spilled did Kirishima finally understand what was going on. Hearing the loud crash, Suoh and several other men rushed into the room to see what was going on. After seeing the mess on the floor, neither dared to talk or move.

The engraved words were small and hard to read, but it was also louder than sound:

_Takaba Akihito_

_From 198x-20xx_

_May he rest in peace_

As if trying to shield Asami from the reality in front of him, the heavens rumbled and dark black clouds stormed in, covering the grey ashes spilling out of the wooden urn with its dark blanket.

* * *

Note: Erlkonig is a lied by Goethe. It is about a sick boy being carried home by his father on a horse, and as they are heading home, the boy sees the Erlkonig (grim reaper) tempting him with candy and toys etc and just as they have reached home, the Erlkonig touches the boy and the boy dies

* * *

**Chapter 11 Silent Life**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters being to Yamane Ayano**

**Warning: mentions of mpreg in chapters 9 and 10, no mpreg in this chapter ^^**

"Asami-sama, I'm afraid this amount of money isn't enough for the cargo…" Suichiro Kenji said from across the office.

Suichiro Kenji is a naïve young man in his late twenties whom just came into the underworld selling weapons in place of his father whom retired. The young man was filled with confidence in thinking that he can swindle some extra cash from Asami Ryuuichi by raising the prices of his arms, but he was inexperienced.

"I have several other sellers I can go to, do not think you are the only one." Asami replied in a cold dark tone. "If you won't give me the regulars, than get out."

Afraid of losing his best client, Suichiro quickly complied and handed over the guns and left.

If has been several months, five to be exact, since Akihito was sent back to Japan in a wooden urn. Asami had wanted to go to Hong Kong and burn Feilong alive, but something had stopped him form seeing the Asian man. He did not want to see the Chinese man again nor does he want to ever set foot in Hong Kong. Killing Feilong won't bring Akihito back from the grave, he did not want to set foot in the place where he's Akihito was killed, the place where he failed to save his Akihito. Asami was running away from the pain and failure, he was being a coward.

Akihito's friends have been notified of their friend's death and a small funeral was held back in Yokohama, where Akihito's remains were buried next to his parents.

Asami knew the dangers and risk of pulling an innocent down into the abyss, but he did it anyways, he always thought he would have enough power to protect Akihito from harm, but he was wrong. Akihito's death made him realize that he was human just like anyone else, a human who makes mistakes, fails, and still has to stand back up again and move on because time waits for nobody.

The anger and dread of not being able to save the boy had been eating Asami alive for the past five months. He had been drowning himself in work and fucking up boys mercilessly, and nobody dared to say a thing because they could get shot.

Ever since Akihito came back, the underworld has been surprising quiet, nobody dared to challenge Asami. For the past five months Asami had changed his ways, he did not allow any sort of traitorous behavior, he did not allow room for any disagreements, and any group or anybody that dared to go up against him would be crushed immediately, no questionings, no interrogations. In short, Asami had become more emotionless and colder. He could not make the same mistake of having his property get stolen from him. He needed to isolate himself so he could protect whatever he still has left.

He has been fucking boys with faces and eyes similar to Akihito's, but none of them was the same. The fact that those boys possess similar features to Akihito but was not him had Asami's blood boiling with murder. He wanted to strangle those boys for deceiving him even though it was not their intention. At the end of the day, those poor boys would leave with bloody faces and broken bones and nobody could do anything to stop this.

Riding in the limo, looking over reports of the clubs, while smoking a cigarette, Asami would occasionally glance out the window, to see if maybe Akihito had come back. This was not like him at all; he knew that Akihito would never come back to him. The boy would occasionally visit him in dream but that was it. Akihito would stay awhile, looking at Asami, not saying anything and neither of them moving. The attraction and affection he had, still has, for Akihito was weakening him, but he didn't want to lose this feeling, even if it means showing his weakness to the world. He wanted to hang onto any little bit of Akihito he could still find in his soul. Akihito was so warm, so earnest and so high pride…the boy was really dazzling to his eyes. He wanted him back, so badly.

Kirishima has been under Asami's employment for the longest of time and he can honestly say he has never seen his boss like this. Ever since that time five months ago, Kirishima has been looking into the possibility of Akihito still being alive somehow, that this whole thing was just a fluke, but he had no luck. The ashes don't tell him much, he would contact Yoh every once in a while but the man would always say there is nothing suspicious going on in Baishe and Feilong has not mentioned the boy one bit. Every man under Asami had been restless; each and every one hoping their boss would get better. For the sake of his boss and the men, Kirishima needed to help Asami.

Asami lifted his eyes from the report and looked out the window; Kirishima noticed this and looked out too only to see a young man with light colored hair, slender body, and big eyes…all features similar to Takaba. Asami signaled Kirishima to pull over and he did. As Asami rolled down the window, Kirishima intervened.

"Asami-sama…" He began which earned him a cold glare from those fierce gold eyes.

"Asami-sama, this isn't healthy for you, please stop this."

"And what makes you think you have the rights to tell me what to do Kirishima?" The tone used was deadly and Kirishima shivered and came to regret what he just said.

"I…I apologize Asami-sama, but these types of things are not getting you anywhere. In the end, none of the boys are the ones you are looking for and they only serve to make you more frustrated than before." Kirishima gripped the steering wheel tight, getting ready for what is to come.

"Kirishima, I don't need your advice, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't want to hear this matter from you again."

"H..hai…" Kirishima responded, backing away from the beast, too afraid to argue any more than he already have with his boss.

Asami rolled his window down once more and looked at the boy who was looked so similar to his Akihito. "Get in" he ordered.

The boy was a hooker, no doubt. After seeing the suit, the limo and the man that is screaming power, the boy got in with a face that says he's just struck gold.

"I'm Hojo Takumi, how may I be of service to you sir?"

He was nothing like Akihito, Asami wanted to just throw the kid out of the limo, but not after he empties his anger and frustration on the whore's body.

Asami reached out and grabbed the boy's hair and forced him onto the floor, the kid's face was just millimetres away from the man's crotch. _This is why I hate the rich, they think they can do anything they want to anyone_ the boy thought, but he didn't complain because he has truly struck gold tonight. He would make sure to double; no triple his rates just for his man. The boy undid the man's zipper and pulled out the soft membrane and stroked it a few times; no response. Next plan, take it in his mouth. Hojo was rather proud of his skills when it came to blow jobs; this man was in for a treat.

Asami watched the kid bob up and down his erection, it should be an arousing site but it wasn't. The boy was good he had to admit but he just wasn't feeling any of it…because it wasn't Akihito. He liked to force Akihito, blackmail Akihito, and trick Akihito into giving him a blow job. Those eyes that would always glare up at him would always get his blood excited for more. He would always force Akihito to take him all in, hearing that sweet voice gag on his cock, those teary eyes, that flushed face…He wanted more, he wanted to see more of Akihito, and he wanted to see every possible expression on his boy's face. The thought of Akihito had his cock rock hard. When the thought of Akihito left his mind and the face of Hojo Takumi took over, Asami got angry, so angry. He grabbed the kid and threw him onto the seat, pulled down his pants and impaled into him with no preparation or warning. Asami just pumped in and out, hard and rough causing the boy to scream out in pain…not pleasure. He didn't want the whore to feeling anything but pain. Asami just kept thrusting in with all his strength causing speckles blood to fly everywhere, by now, it seems the boy had passed out…Akihito would never have been so weak.

Once Asami had achieved his own unsatisfying orgasm, he took a look at the limp body and threw it aside.

_Akihito_

* * *

"Asami-sama, please consider coming to China for a few days to visit, I promise you it would not be a waste of your time" said an Asian man from across Asami's office.

An organization has recently began operations in China and they needed some allies it seems, and what better ally than the powerhouse of Japan's underworld, Asami. They had offered Asami a visit to their base, offering to pay for everything, offering him the finest services, but Asami did not want to go, although he didn't say it.

Asami tried to establish a route to China seven years ago by using Feilong, but that was lost and this was his chance to re-establish that route he failed to get. He needed to do this, he needed to move on and stop acting like a child.

Asami inhaled a deep breath and turned towards the window. "I will only be stay for three days and no more."

"Y..Yes! yes Asami-sama! I will make the preparations right away!"

* * *

Feilong was sitting in his chair alone in his room reading a book when some of his men came back to report to him about this new organization that had recently came together. If they were a threat, he will need to nip them in the bud as soon as possible.

It has been several months since he sent Akihito back, but there has been no news, no blood being shed at all. Did Asami not care for the kid after all? Was Akihito really expendable? But it doesn't matter now; Akihito was gone for Asami's world.

"Feilong-sama, it seems this group is gathering new allies to strengthen their organization. What should we do?" one man reported.

"Who are these organizations?"

"We are not sure, but it seems there is going to be a meeting or party of some sorts held at Wan Chai a week from now."

"I see, find out what you can and report back to me."

"Yes sir."

As the men left, Feilong looked up at the clock and it read 3:30pm. He needed to go.

He got up from his chair and went to change into some semi-formal clothes. Twice a week, Feilong would do this and go somewhere, nobody knew where he was headed and Feilong forbid anybody to follow him, and a ruler's orders were absolute.

Feilong was a trained assassin, if anybody was following him, they would not have gone unnoticed.

Before Feilong would head to his final destination, he would always stop by the Desert House on his way to pick up some Chinese sweets. Than he would go into an underground parking garage and get into his private car and drive off into nowhere.

The drive usually takes about thirty to forty-five minutes, but occasionally he would take a detour, just in case someone was following him.

The destination is a small western style mansion; this mansion was one of his secret hide-outs whom nobody knew about. It was far away from the city and hidden away by the silence of nature. There is a maid that comes in a few times a week to clean and restock, but that was about it. Feilong would often come to this house to relax, to get away from all the reports, the threats, and the killing. It was just small place for himself.

Feilong took the box of sweets out of the car with him and entered the small mansion. He walked up about thirty flights of stairs before he turned down a corridor and entered the second room to his right. As he opened the door, a voice greeted him.

"What took you so long Fei!? You know I hate waiting!"

Feilong's face became softer and a gentle smile formed on his face. He leaned against the door frame and let his body slump as he took in the warmth that was showered onto him.

"Sorry, but I had some work to finish up…" he replied but it seems the person in the room had stopped listening to him and focused all of their attention on the box in his hand.

Feilong saw this and smiled. He held the box up for that person to see.

"I've brought you some sweets…Akihito."

* * *

**Chapter 12 Please Leave me be**

Warning: mpreg

Disclaimer: VF belongs to Yamane Ayano

Another warning: I'm having a bad mood swing so I apologize for spelling, grammar, bad writing/ideas, or whatever

Feilong eyes soften and his smile was warm as he walked towards the young man in front of him. The boy in front of him was so bright and warm. Feilong gently wrapped his arms around the body and held Akihito in a dreamy embrace. It was so unreal; Feilong cannot believe that he could ever possibly be so gentle.

For the next few minutes, he just held that body, and the boy hugged back. It was amazing. Feilong let go to get a closer look at the boy. Those eyes, so big and bright were smiling for him, and he hoped that they will smile for him only.

The kid's eyes began to wonder to the bag of desserts he had brought with him, Feilong chuckled and guided Akihito to the table. He pulled out the chair and helped the boy sit down. As Akihito slowly lowered himself down onto the chair, a feeling akin to guilt washed over Feilong.

Akihito noticed this and gave Feilong a small smile. He put a hand over his bulging belly and rubbed it lightly. Ever since he started his life here in Hong Kong, his body has undergone several changes. He would throw up constantly, and his appetite was overwhelming sometimes, but most of all, he was surprised to see his stomach growing so large every day. He normally didn't gain much weight no matter how much he ate. When the doctors finally explained to him that he was with child, he understood. However, for some odd reason, he wasn't surprised at the news, it was as if he already knew and accepted the fact his body could carry a child.

Five months ago, Akihito woke up in the room he was currently in with a splitting head ache, two swollen legs and a broken arm. The first face he saw was the face of the beautiful feminine man in front of him. He had no recollection of what had happened, heck, he had no recollection of who he was. The doctor had told him that he hit his head…hard, or perhaps something caused him to want to forget everything. Akihito had asked what happened to him, and Feilong explained that he was kidnapped and was going to be used against him, and that said event could have caused some trauma that led to the memory lost. But something was amiss.

He stayed in bed for the next few days trying to remember who he was. It was obvious he was Japanese since he didn't know or understand a word of Cantonese. Why was he in Hong Kong? He's Japanese, shouldn't he be in Japan? When he asked these questions, the Chinese man had difficultly answering them. Feilong just told him to recover first.

When he was strong enough to walk around again, Feilong told him that he had brought him over from Japan to live with him in this current house and that was it. Not knowing anything, Akihito just had to trust the man, but the look on Feilong's face told him that the man was still hiding something from him, but Akihito didn't ask further. There was a part of him, just a tiny bit which did not want to know anymore at the current moment.

"Akihito"

The smooth voice shook Akihito out of his thoughts.

"..eh…?" the young man looked up at the Asian man, face covered in crumbs and red bean paste.

Feilong reached over for a napkin and began wiping the mess off of Akihito's face. "Akihito, doctor Meng is coming over soon for your regular check-up."

"Ah, alright. I'm just gonna finish this and go get cleaned up." Akihito polished off the remaining pastry and made for his private luxurious master bathroom.

* * *

"Asami-sama, the plane is fueled and ready for take-off" Kirishima reported in.

A nod was all that was given and Kirishima bowed and exited the room.

_Going to Hong Kong once again…._Asami thought to himself. He was avoiding the place because it reminded him of his mistake. He was running away and this was ruining his image. He actually went through so much mental stress for one boy. This wasn't like him.

Akihito was supposed to be a one-off, just a child who trespassed into his territory and was in need of a harsh lesson that was all. Who knew that he, Asami, would actually fall for such a cheeky little runt? But it was true, he did fall, perhaps a little too hard, but he can still stand up.

He will go to Hong Kong, get the connections to expend his routes into China and if time permits, he'll even pay Feilong a visit and finally get a proper explanation of what happened exactly. Hopefully he'll be able to keep his composure and not shoot the Beishe leader.

Five months ago, Yoh reported several members of Beishe tried to bring Feilong down from the throne by using Akihito. The traitors' car was cornered and they flew off of the road and plunged into the dark waters below, along with Akihito. It took a while to find the bodies, but by the time Akihito's was found, the boy was as cold as ice.

Asami blew out a puff of smoke and looked out the window. He took in the view in front of him one last time before he got up to leave for his flight.

* * *

Akihito flinches every time when the cool gel gets smeared onto his belly. It was just so cold, but the coldness fades away every time he looks at the monitor beside him.

"[While Takaba-san, you are coming along just fine, the babies are very healthy]" Doctor Meng explained with a smile and Feilong soon translated.

Akihito wasn't too surprised to find out he was having twins during the last check-up. He's belly was too HUGE for just one, and somehow he just knew. A 'mother's' intuition is never wrong they say.

"[Would you like to know the gender of the babies Takaba-san]"

The doctor waited for a moment while Feilong translated.

"NO!"

That was one Japanese word doctor Meng understood.

"Are you sure Akihito?" Feilong asked.

"Yea, I want to be surprised" Akihito beamed gleefully.

"[Alright Takaba-san, just make sure you continue taking the hormone pills regularly. You are male and thus, can't produce as much female hormones to support for one child, let alone two and I will see you in a few weeks for your next check-up.]"

Doctor Meng stood up and handed the prescription over to Feilong and left.

"Fei?"

"Um?" Feilong looked over his shoulders to see Akihito playing with his thumbs and looking down at the floor.

A little bit concerned, Feilong bent down and put one arm around the kid. "What is it Akihito?"

"Are you sure you don't know the father…of the kids I mean." Akihito asked.

Feilong hated it when Akihito asked questions that are related to his forgotten past, but he can't blame him. The boy was a very curious little creature after all. He wanted to let Akihito go, but at the same time he couldn't bear to see Akihito leave. The right thing to do is to tell Akihito the truth and help him regain his memories, but does he ever do the "right thing"? At least he didn't say he was the father of those babies inside the boy. He was tempted, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He knew Akihito would be delighted to remember and go back home, but he wanted Akihito to stay here with him, so to make it happen, he had locked and caged Akihito to this mansion. If the boy wasn't pregnant, he was sure Akihito would make a break for it every five minutes. In fact, that was exactly what the boy did for the first few months; before he found out he was pregnant. Feilong had the doctor tell Akihito it was bad for him, for the baby(ies), to do any intense running or exercise and this got the kid's feet to stay still up until now.

"I'm sorry Akihito, maybe the twins will resemble the father once they are born." Even though Feilong secretly hoped not; he prays they take after Akihito. If the kids look like Asami, the guilt he has been trying so hard to suppress each day will go off like a bomb. He was the leader of Hong Kong's underworld, why should he feel this guilt? Why should he regret taking what he wants? It was because he was just a simple human being as Akihito has described to him before.

"I had the same dream again."

Feilong flinched at that. The dream, that dream that Akihito would occasionally have was like an ominous omen to him, a dark blanket of cloud drifting over his world and blocking out the sun completely.

"He was there again" Akihito began, "that black Jaguar with the piercing golden eyes."

"It's just a dream Akihito, best to forget about it."

"I can't! That beast…was so frightening but I couldn't take my eyes off of the creature, it was as if he wanted something from me…"

"Akihito" Feilong said a bit more sternly this time.

Akihito shot up from his chair and made for the entrance. "I'm gonna go outside for a walk, don't wait up."

That was usually the sign for Feilong to leave him alone.

* * *

Night time was the time reality separate from the mind and illusions make their entrance.

Akihito honestly did not like to spend the night alone in such a large house surrounded by no civilization. He had asked for Feilong to move him to a smaller place, but the man's only replay was "You are safest here." Honesty, Feilong was like a broken record.

Akihito flipped from side to side, trying to fall asleep. He remembered all those horror movies with the ghosts and psychotic murderers he used to watch which made falling asleep even harder. Funny, he remembers the movies…

With each thought that came, the sleeper Akihito got and soon, he was separated from time and space.

_It was morning and Feilong had come to visit him again. The two of them were sitting outside in front of the house he was residing in. They were having…tea? He wasn't sure._

_The two of them are just talking and laughing. Akihito felt at ease with the sight. Sure Feilong is hiding everything from him, but he enjoyed the older man's company, Feilong wasn't a bad guy. Akihito felt that Feilong was only truly open around him and him alone._

_The wind suddenly picked up quickly and the loud rustling of the trees could be heard everywhere. It was as if they were running away from what was to come, and Akihito narrowed his eyes. He knew that 'he' was coming, and he was right._

_The black jaguar with those golden eyes like molten lava stepped out from hiding and appeared in front of him once again. The animal just appeared from nowhere, like always. It was as if the creature traveled form a different dimension just to see him._

_For a few moments, the two of them just stared at each other._

"_Go away! I don't know who you are but I don't want you here. So please leave me alone." Akihito said_

_A low growl was heard and the beast took a step forward. Akihito stood up immediately and ran inside"_

Akihito's eyes shot open and he shivered a little. _That dream again…_he thought to himself.

He let out a deep sigh and got out of bed. Akihito felt that the beast was trying to help him fulfill the emptiness he has been carrying ever since he woke up in this house five months ago. But the creature also embedded a feeling of sadness and fear into him.

Akihito does not dislike his current life. Sure he feels trapped in a cage but it was for his own health, just a few more months to go and he can go out and interact with people again.

But why was that beast always around him?

* * *

Asami looked out the window, that's what he's been doing a lot lately, looking out the window. But it did help calm him and clear his mind a little.

He has been sitting on the plane for quite a while now, reading over reports and documents and he was getting annoyed, just a little bit. He will be arriving in Hong Kong in less than an hour to deal with a bunch of troublesome people he truly didn't even want to see.

Back at the Beishe headquarters, a young man ran as fast as his legs can take him towards a certain room. He bumped and fell over pretty much everyone on his way. When he reached the doors, he paused to catch his breath for a few moments. He knocked on the large pair of doors twice and just swung it open without waiting for a replay on the other side.

The people inside jumped at the sudden intrusion and Feilong send a cold glare the young man's way.

"[B-boss, I apologize for barging in…]" he wheezed out. "[But Asami Ryuuichi is coming to Hong Kong!]"

The room was filled with chatters and whisper. The only person that was silent in the room was Feilong, his eyes was wide with surprise and perhaps even fear.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Cry for Me**

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg, spelling/grammar errors – I didn't really go over this one so beware

A cry tore its way out of Akihito's throat when he felt a sharp kick in his stomach. The two kids inside of him had been very restless these past few days, as if they were trying to claw their way out of him. Akihito grunted once again when he felt another merciless kick. _What's wrong? _Akihito thought as he rubbed his belly up and down, trying to coax the fetuses to settle down.

Feilong has been coming over less and less lately; the man seemed to be worried about something. During Feilong's last visit, the man even told him that he will be away for perhaps a few weeks…but this was his chance.

Akihito has been itching to step outside and socialize with civilization ever since he was told to sit still in the mansion. Aside from Feilong and the doctor, who only comes once a week, there was no one else to keep him company. If he wasn't with kids, he would have been long gone, but now with Feilong out of the picture and the doctor isn't scheduled till next week; Akihito seized this opportunity to leave his luxurious prison.

Looking up at the sky, Akihito could see night was pulling in; it was time for the living to slip away into rest.

_He was coming again. This time Akihito was alone, sitting outside in the garden looking at him._

_The beast prowled towards him, slowly, as if trying to corner his pry._

"_Don't come any closer." Akihito said and the beast stopped to look at him._

"_Don't" Akihito said again._

_The beast let out a low, soft growl. It didn't sound dangerous or deadly, but rather, sad and lonely._

_When the creature took a slow step towards him, Akihito stood up…_

Akihito woke up to another kick in his stomach. He sat up and sighed. That dream has been coming to him more and more lately, it was as if that beast was coming

* * *

The plane had just landed in Hong Kong. As Asami stepped out, he was faced with a group of men, all lined up with their heads bowing low for him. Asami didn't even spare a look at them and just walked straight towards the waiting limo. It was going to be a long ride.

Back at Beishe~~~~

"Laoban, Asami Ryuuichi has just landed in Hong Kong and is headed towards Wan Chai" one of the men reported.

"…did you send a tail after them?" Feilong asked.

"Yes laoban."

"I see, just continue to follow them and nothing more. Make sure we're not caught." Feilong ordered. The man bowed and left to fulfill his boss's wishes.

_Asami Ryuuichi was coming to Hong Kong again. Asami shouldn't know about Akihito…did he come here to bring me down? If he finds out about Akihito, my life is forfeit…_

* * *

It was around four o'clock and Feilong did not come, which pretty much means the man won't be coming at all, this was his chance to leave the empty mansion and enter back into the real world for a while.

Akihito grabbed an oversized hoody and a pair of sweats and slipped them on. Money wasn't an issue since Akihito had swiped Feilong's wallet during the man's last visit. But what was a problem was his huge stomach. It was heavy and big and hard to walk with, if he was mugged, his chances of escaping were low; but really, who would mug him?

Grabbing a pair of sneakers out of the closet, Akihito quickly put them on and left for the front entrance. Taking the knob in hand, Akihito wavered a bit, wondering if he can really do this alone. He hasn't been doing anything outside of this house for five months, and he was in Hong Kong, a completely alien place to him. What if he can't find his way back? Would Feilong be able to find him?

_Ah screw it, what's life without risks. _Akihito thought as he pushed open the two double doors leading to his freedom and walked down the road that Feilong always took.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Asami have just arrived at his hotel, Harbour Plaza. Wang Lou, the man that had begged him to come, ran down the steps and bowed in front of the Japanese man.

"Asami-sama, welcome to Hong Kong, I hope you've had a good flight?"

"It was adequate" came the reply.

"Well, I do believe you will be quite pleased with your suite." The man said and guided the group of men into the hotel. "I have also arranged a car to take you touring around Hong Kong this evening, the night view here is a must see."

"I will have my own men take me out if I please." Asami said in a cold tone.

"V-very well Asami-sama…"

Asami wouldn't even bother to come and do business with Wang Lou if it wasn't for the guy's quick influences in Hong Kong. Wang Lou's group was relatively new and a bit small in size, but the man could sweet talk anyone to his advantage. If Wang ends up getting in his way, he can always toss the man aside and claim the power Wang had gained so far as his own. Another reason for him coming to Hong Kong was to hunt down a traitor. One of Asami's own had killed his partner, stole several million and fled. Such an act of betrayal cannot be overlooked.

"Kirishima, do we have a location on Gouro?"

"There is to be a drug exchange down at a harbour south of here."

_So the traitor fell victim to drugs…_

"Have a car ready"

"Hai, Asami-sama" Kirishima said as he bowed and left to carry out the order.

* * *

It took an hour for Akihito to find his way out of that forest (?) and into the open road. In front of him were lights and noises and people. Akihito's eyes lit up at the sight. How could he have not wanted to come here before? He should have nagged Feilong until the man cracked.

The doctor had told him that due to his pregnancy, he shouldn't be allowed outside, in the polluted city. But his condition is stable, the doctor had said that he was not in any danger carrying the children, and if pregnant women were allowed to roam the streets, why can't he?

Looking around, Akihito saw clubs, bars, food…food. God he needed some. He had been wondering around aimlessly for an hour with no food and his cravings had kicked in bad. Without waiting for another second, Akihito pulled up his hood and headed straight for the food vendor in front of him.

Checking Feilong's wallet, Akihito assured himself he had more than enough. The Asian man was beyond loaded; the Hong Kong night life, he'll be sure to experience it tonight.

Not knowing any Cantonese or English, Akihito just blindly pointed to several images and the owner nodded and left to fulfill his orders.

Less than half an hour later, several plates of good food arrived in front of Akihito. The aroma filled his nostrils up fast and Akihito was pretty sure he was drooling all over the good food. He grabbed the chop sticks beside him and started gorging down the noodles, pork, fish and buns in front of him. The other customers just looked at him in horror while the owner was more than pleased that the young man was enjoying his food to this extend.

Akihito already had a larger than usual appetite and being pregnant had made the young man's stomach a bottomless black pit. As long as his mouth keeps on moving, he'll keep on eating.

After eating and paying, Akihito left to explore the night.

(^.^)

"Asami-sama, the exchange with Gorou is within half an hour, we are ready to leave." Kirishima reported.

Asami gave a small nod and the group of men left the plaza and got into a car.

Driving along the road, Asami kept his eyes glued to the window. _What the hell am I hoping for?_ He had convinced himself that Akihito had affected him too deeply and he needed to forget…but it seems more time is needed.

Akihito had pretty much hit up every food vendor he saw. In his hands were a tray of barbequed pork buns that he was munching on happily. Suddenly, a black car passed him on the road and a wave of nostalgia hit him hard. Akihito whipped his head around to see who was it, but the windows were tinted. Looking at the car that was driving further and further away, Akihito shrugged and continued to walk down the streets.

Asami didn't know what he saw, he could have sworn that he saw Akihito, but then again, he had been seeing Akihito pretty much every day since the boy died. Asami looked back to see the boy he had just saw and noticed the kid was also looking at him. He squinted his eyes to get a better look but the hood blocked all features. When he laid eyes on that bulging stomach, Asami was convinced that it was just a random pregnant woman. _I'm really losing it…_

The rumbling of the night sky caught Akihito's attention. A thick black blanket pulled its way in, covering the already darkened sky. Soon, drops of rain fell and hit Akihito in the face. The young man looked around and ran into the nearest building he could find to take shelter. It didn't take long for the rain to start hammering down, hitting the ground hard enough to crack it.

As much as Akihito had to, needed to go back to the small secret garden Feilong has built for him, the crying sky made it impossible, he'll have to spend the night outside.

"Welcome to Harbor Plaza, how may we help you ma'am?"

Akihito spun around and saw a lady smiling at him. "…eh?"

"Ma'am? Is there something wrong?"

"…ummm…one…room" Akihito managed to muttered out in English.

"Very good ma'am, please follow me." The girl bowed guided Akihito to the registration desk.

_Ma'am eh? Pregnant men isn't comment after all._

Upon reaching the front desk, Akihito pulled out Feilong's wallet and flashed the man's credit card. It was probably some platinum, gold card or something since the employees immediately started treating him like royalty. _What does Fei do exactly? _Akihito thought to himself as several bellhops helped guide him up to his suite.

Vases and flowers adorn the presidential suite along with a king sized bed. Truthfully speaking, Akihito wasn't fond of large rooms. It was so empty and scary…it was lonely. It he knew better English, or even a few drops of Cantonese, he would have asked for a one bedroom suite.

Taking a bath and feeling refreshed, Akihito jumped on the large, soft bed and let out a satisfactory sigh. Today was really something; if Feilong found out…Forget that guy! There wasn't anything dangerous outside of that box! The man lied to lock him up! Like a canary in a cage. Akihito decided to have fun, as a single pregnant guy, he's sure to attract people. There's so much to see in Hong Kong and Akihito couldn't wait to see more.

Hugging the fluffy pillow close, Akihito closed his eyes as he thought about tomorrow's events and drifted off to sleep.

_They were headed inside and Feilong held out a hand for Akihito to take. Akihito looked at the hand and hesitated. Why didn't he…couldn't he take that hand? Akihito felt like something important to him will detach and perhaps never come back if he grabbed those caring hand in front of him._

_Something of importance…_

_Akihito turned around and saw that large, black beast once again…_

'_how is that 'thing' important to me?' he thought. He sneaked a glance at Feilong and saw that the man was still smiling at him with his arm stretched out. 'Can't Fei see that thing?'_

_The creature took a step forward and Akihito flinched. "Don't come here" he shouted out._

_The creature stilled and let out a soft…whimper?_

"_Don't…I-I'm not…"_

_A tiny yelp came from the beast._

"_I'm not going to go with you, I'm going to go with him" and at those words, Akihito turned his back to the creature and took Feilong's hands and went inside._

_The black beast let out a heart wrenching cry, howling loud enough that the ground and trees started to shake. White tears torn its way down that black feline face and those piercing gold eyes saddened._

_Akihito didn't look back, but somewhere inside him, he felt regret._

_Note: Akihito has checked into the same hotel as Asami, Harbour Plaza. It seems some of u guys didn't notice so I thought I'd point that out. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 14 The City Lights with Haze**

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg, spelling/grammar mistakes

* * *

A soft knock woke Akihito up from his slumber. Fluttering his eyes lightly, Akihito looked around the room he was residing in. _Ah…right, I'm at a hotel…_

The knock came again and this time, a female voice spoke out.

"Ma'am? I have brought you some breakfast, courtesy of the hotel."

All Akihito understood was breakfast. Breakfast meant food and he was dying for some. He was dying for a nice big roast, but any food would do at the moment really.

Akihito rolled off of the bed and went to open the door. The maid pushed a silver cart inside. After several minutes of setting up, Akihito tipped her and she made her exit.

Taking a good look at the breakfast in front of him, nothing really soothed his current cravings but god was he hungry. Akihito grabbed the toast and scarfed it down along with the scrambled eggs and bacon. The food was gone within a matter of seconds.

Akihito went into the bathroom to freshen up for his day. Looking outside at the busy streets, he could see business men and school girls all hurrying to get their day done and over with, but he was different; he couldn't wait to start his day. He had only hope Feilong doesn't realize he was missing.

* * *

Asami had just downed his last drop of coffee. Yesterday's event went more smoothly than he thought. The traitorous bastard, Gorou started begging for his life the moment he saw him. Asami was utterly disgusted with the man. How could he have hired an insect like him?

Today, Wang Lou had arranged for Asami to take some time off to explore their island and Asami gladly took it. A vacation was just what he needed to clear his head before he dives back into business the next day.

Putting down the newspaper, Asami took a long drag of his cigarette. Perhaps he'll even head over to Beishe and pay Feilong a visit if time…and emotions permits.

Taking off his bath robe, Asami grabbed a pair of khaki's and a navy polo shirt that outlined his sculpted muscles perfectly. He was on vacation, screw formality. He combed his hair back to perfection and left the suite.

Kirishima was waiting outside with several of his men, ready for the day like always. The glassed man gave a quick greeting to his boss and followed after the man towards the elevator, but a loud disturbance down the hall halted their footsteps.

Asami turned around to look down the hall where the clattering and crashing came from. When he arrived yesterday, every room on the floor was empty, except for him. Was it a coincidence that someone just happened to check in right after him, on the same floor?

As if reading his boss's mind, Kirishima answered Asami's inaudible question. "It seems a woman was caught up in the rain yesterday and decided to take shelter here. She had a platinum credit card so the hotel staff assigned her to the presidential suite. I believe she will be leaving today."

Good man Kirishima, always ahead of everything.

Asami gave the man a quick nod and left for the elevators.

* * *

Akihito was such a klutz, and having a bad case of pregnancy brain didn't help the cause. After exiting the bathroom, the young boy tripped over the silver cart in the middle of the room and fell hard onto the floor, with trays and plates crashing into the ground with him. He just hoped that the kids inside him were alright.

Standing up, Akihito cleaned up the mess, and got dressed. Grabbing a few bags of cookies and chips out of the room's mini fridge, Akihito was ready to leave.

When he stepped out, Akihito could see several men in black suits leaving. Akihito shrunk back into a corner, trying to disappear out of their sights. Whoever they were, Akihito could feel the danger emitting from their persons. After waiting for a good ten minutes, Akihito stepped out and got into an elevator and headed down to the lobby.

Upon reaching the lobby, Akihito could hear Japanese being spoken.

"Asami-sama, the limo is waiting."

Even though Akihito couldn't see this Asami's face clearly, just from the man's side profile, Akihito felt something. The man had an aura of maturity and power and frankly, it was alluring, even the danger that was screaming out at him was tempting him towards the man; and those scorching amber eyes. The man strangely reminded Akihito of that large black feline, that beast, that panther. He wanted to get closer, but knew he needed to stay as far away as possible.

Akihito put on his hood and walked along the walls, staying as humanly away from that beast as possible. He reached the front counter to hand in his room key and dashed outside.

Asami's glaze didn't tear away from the stranger, even as that small figure disappeared into the streets. It was the same woman he thought was Akihito. But it wasn't possible, and yet, he can't seem to suppress this odd feeling he felt when he laid his eyes on that person. _Who was she?_

* * *

Feilong scattered the reports all over his office floor as he grunted with frustration. The latest news of Asami was that the man is taking a day 'off.' Why does it feel like the Japanese man was playing him? Messing him up psychologically to the point where he'll drop to his knees, offering him back Akihito.

_No…I won't give Akihito back to him_

There was always competition between Asami and him; although it was mostly him. Whenever Feilong heard about Asami's success, he just needs to, forces himself to fight to the top, trying to out compete the man. And this time, Feilong had acquired something apparently very important to Asami Ryuuichi, a trump card that he can use and bring the man down to his knees.

Yes…he'll use Akihito if he has to…

Thinking about the innocent boy, Feilong felt a little guilty. He wanted Akihito by his side, and yet, he can't stand to see Akihito smiling at him; it was fake. The original Akihito would never be so free and accepting around him. The current Akihito was someone he molded. But it doesn't matter which Akihito was by his side, because those kids the boy was carrying broke Feilong.

_Did you know Akihito? Your innocence…your existence is suffocating me…_

* * *

Arcades, thrift shops, malls, and several food vendors; Akihito explored pretty much all he can and now he had been wondering around for hours, without a clue as to how to return to his home. He was lost, in Hong Kong and night was coming in fast. God, how could he have been so stupid, to not pay attention to the road he came from. He could feel his stomach cramping up and his feet growing sore, screaming louder with each forward step. Not being able to walk around any further, Akihito sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and rested. Hopefully Feilong or Doctor Meng would realize he was missing and would go out and look for him.

Sitting on the sidewalk, Akihito observed the students and adults filling the island. Girls in school uniforms, gossiping with one another, men in suits carrying briefcases, women in pencil skirts and high heels…seeing the same variety everywhere seems so boring, and yet everyone seems so content with their lives, except him. Feilong had given him pretty much everything, and yet it felt like he wasn't present. He is here, and yet he isn't, it was a strange and frustrating feeling. That key to unlock everything was missing, and no matter where and how long Akihito look, he couldn't find it, and Feilong refused to give it to him.

Feeling the sharp pain in his abdominal, Akihito sat up from the cold concrete floor and made his way towards a nearby park, but the sign of a camera store caught his attention. Akihito stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk as he stared at the cameras displayed in the store. _What is this feeling?_

Unable to resist the foreign nostalgia creeping up in his stomach, Akihito went inside. The bell rang twice when he swung the door open. Inside, rows and rows of cameras decorated the store and Akihito just stood there in awe. Man, when was the last time he's been surrounded by so much cameras? It was an incredible feeling. Feilong had bought him a couple of cameras, but it wasn't up to his standard. Picking up the closest camera to him, Akihito played around with the buttons and felt the familiar weight in his hands. Akihito was too engrossed in the gadget that he didn't even notice the owner coming out to greet him.

"Can I help you with something today…ma'am?

Akihito rolled his eyes at the man's tone. _Yes yes yes, I'm a guy but I'm pregnant, big whoop._

"It Ok...Just look…" Akihito stuttered out in English, hoping the guy would understand him, and to his relief, the owner nodded and left him be; although the man's eyes never left his very large belly.

Turning his attention back to the Nikon in his hands, Akihito held it up to the ceiling and looked in the lens. He missed this feeling. Bring the viewfinder up to his eyes and looking into it, snapping pictures of…what did he do exactly again? Akihito frowned at the frustration of not being able to remember what he did as a living. What did he do…what did he do. Akihito didn't tear his eyes away from the looking glass, trying hard to see his former life through them.

A man in a suit…Akihito narrowed his eyes trying to see who it is he was trying to capture in the past. The memory of the man was blurry and Akihito unconsciously zoomed in the lenses. Even through the camera in his hands were pointing towards the ground, Akihito felt if he took the camera away, he'll miss the chance of gaining a missing piece of his life. Zooming in further and further, a grin appeared on the man's face and Akihito ripped the camera away from his face. Heart thumping violently against his chest, Akihito stared down at the floor trying to comprehend what he just saw. _Who was that…?_

* * *

Kirishima did his final inspection of the car before getting in to pick up Asami. His boss took his time exploring the city, making connections, and now it has been more than four hours since the boss left to meet so potential partners. Ever since they have arrived in Hong Kong, Kirishima has been restless. Was he afraid of running into Feilong? Perhaps, if Asami comes into contact with the Chinese man, blood would most likely rain, and without a doubt, a war would break out. But it was also likely nothing would happen. Asami has composed himself since their arrival, it seems the Takaba Akihito's death and the man's failure was finally disappearing, Kirishima just hoped that a meeting with Feilong won't bring it all back up.

Looking at his watch, Kirishima turned the keys and pulled out of the underground parking lot to pick up his boss. Hopefully he didn't keep the boss waiting.

* * *

It was pitch black by now, Akihito had been wondering around aimlessly for quite a while with no plans on what to do. The shock he felt back at the camera shop still stayed with him as he dragged his feet forward. The blurry face and that shitty grin lingered in his mind, unwilling to let go. Akihito want to remember who that was, he needed a place to think. It seems he'll need to spend one more night at a hotel and pray that he'll make it home soon, because the kids are getting restless and Feilong's wallet has lost quite a few pounds.

Crossing the dark streets, Akihito's head was detached from the present and he did not notice the black car heading his way until the head lights shone bright enough to blind him. Akihito fell over as the car made a turn to avoid hitting him. One of the reasons Feilong didn't want him out in the city was because he has been extremely forgetful due to pregnancy. Ever since the time Akihito nearly burned down the mansion because he forgot about the food cooking in the kitchen, Feilong has gotten rid of all pots and pans and started to bring pre-cooked foods in bulk. But this was the worst yet, to actually space out in the middle of the road. Lucky for him the driver reacted fast but it didn't soothe Akihito's boiling blood any better.

Akihito jumped back up on his feet and stomped over to the car and gave it a good kick. It was his fault, but he was pregnant and moody and huge.

"What the hell man! Who drives that fast in the middle of the night!?" Akihito shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. _Like he'll understand Japanese…_Akihito can never remember that Hong Kong people can't understand Japanese.

Suddenly the door swung open and a tall man in a suit and glass popped out. The bastard looked like he was ready to tell him off for kicking the expensive car, but Akihito was pregnant and angry, he'll give the shit face a piece of his fist.

"You should watch out for cars before jumping into the street like that!" the man began yelling. "I'll have you pay for the damages you brat!"

"BRAT?!" Akihito whipped out and threw his hood off. "You're a driver! You're the one who should look out for pedestrians!"

Akihito waited for a response but got none, instead, looking up, he could see the man was as pale as a ghost.

"…dude…?" Akihito gave the bespectacled man a little nudge.

"…No way…" Kirishima managed to mutter out under his breath.

"What? Hey…are you ok? You didn't hit me so it's all good…" Akihito trailed off.

"You…what's your name?"

"Excuse me? I'm not gonna give a random stranger who nearly killed me my name!" Akihito snapped back.

Kirishima was confused, the kid didn't recognize him one bit…but was the brat in front of him really Takaba Akihito? But the two were too similar, how can it possibly be someone else? Did Feilong lie to imprison Takaba? Was Takaba being kept as a trump card?

"Hey man…I'm gonna go, let's just forget this ok?" Akihito said as he turned to head down the streets when a large, iron-like hand grabbed his arm and nearly crushed it with its grip.

"OW! LET GO!" he screamed as he tried to pry the hand off.

"Are you Takaba Akihito?" the stranger asked and Akihito creased his struggles.

The kid slowly turned around to get a good look at the glassed man. "How…"

_It was Takaba Akihito…._Kirishima confirmed. The features and that wild attitude were too alike to not be the brat, and the name just proved it. "Do you know who I am?" He asked

"Yea, the jerk that nearly killed me!"

"Takaba-kun, please calm down and tell me everything." Kirishima began.

"Like hell! I gotta get back to Feilong's house soon so let go!"

_Feilong!_ _Fuck, so Takaba really is a captive. I need to get the kid back to the boss..._

Thinking quickly, "Takaba-kun, I was sent by Feilong to bring you back" Kirishima lied

"…eh? Feilong sent you? He knows I'm missing?" Akihito looked at the man a little surprised.

Taking a better look at the man, he was wearing a nice suit, expensive loafers and driving a nice car…the man screamed gangster or something, either way, the dude looked like the type to work for Feilong. Akihito knew that Feilong was into the dirty businesses, that lying bastard didn't need to tell him anything for him to figure that one out.

"Yes, it's getting late so I'm told to bring you to a hotel for the night."

"Ah…alright" Akihito responded, he was still feeling doubtful of the man, but the guy knew who he was.

Kirishima let out an almost audible sigh and lead Takaba towards the car. He didn't notice it before, but now that he's got Takaba under control, Kirishima's heart nearly stopped when he got a glance at that huge belly.

"T-Takaba-kun…you're stomach…" Kirishima stuttered out as he pointed at that large bump.

"Wha…? Oh this? Didn't Feilong tell you I was pregnant? Was he that busy? Guess he doesn't want people to know he's keeping some sort of freak of nature or something…"

"Pregnant? You're male Takaba"

"You think I don't know that? The doctor said it could just be due to some abnormalities so calm down."

_Calm down? How can he do that, the brat his boss almost cried over was pregnant. If Takaba was a woman, he doesn't have to worry, but the kid was a boy, will Asami be able to accept it…? Wait, who was the father? Was it Feilong's? If it was, there is no way Asami would let Feilong live. Asami will even force Takaba to get rid of it, or worse, just kill the boy._

"Tabaka-kun…is the child Feilong's?" Kirishima asked, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest. If the child Takaba carrying was indeed Feilong's, there was no way Kirishima could bring Takaba to Asami.

"Ah no, I don't know who the father is, when I woke up, the doctor told me I was pregnant…and that I hit my head pretty hard so I don't really remember much."

_Ah…so that's it…but more importantly, the child wasn't Feilong's…_Kirishima opened the back door for Akihito. The kid took his time trying to get in, not that he can blame him. Akihito's stomach was huge.

Closing the door, Kirishima quickly ran to the driver's seat and made a U-turn back to the hotel, he's boss will have to wait.

* * *

**Chapter 15 A Bitter Sweet Presence**

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its Characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg, unedited

Feeling the vibration in his pants pocket, Suoh quickly fished out his cell phone and glued it next to his ear.

"Kirishima, the boss is almost done; hurry it up with the car."

"_Suoh, it's about Takaba-kun…I just ran into him"_

"What!?" Suoh cried out, gathering many unwanted attention. He made a quick bow of apology and slipped out the back entrance. "What do you mean you ran into him?" he asked frantically.

"_I saw him when I was on my way to pick up the boss and I have just dropped him off at the hotel."_

"Alright, I'll go tell the boss." Suoh said, sounding way too excited as he began to make his way back inside to deliver the good news.

"_NO!" _shouted Kirishima, and Suoh stopped dead in his tracks_. "Takaba-kun doesn't remember anything, and it seems Feilong has been taking advantage of that. We don't know for sure what Feilong did to him in that five month period. And also…" _A long pause filled the space. "_He's pregnant…"_ Kirishima finally spoke.

"Pregnant!? That's not possible! How? Oh God…who's kid?"

When working in the dark side of society, one sees and experiences many unusual things every day, but a pregnant man was definitely a first for both of them. But they have been trained to accept everything they see as the way things are.

"_It's not Feilong's, that's all I know…"_

Suoh felt a huge relief at that answer, but just because it wasn't Feilong's doesn't mean it was Asami's, and there was also the risk of how the boss will respond to the pregnancy. Will the man accepted it? Will Asami hurt Takaba because of it? If Asami chooses to dispose of Takaba Akihito at that news, then it would have been better to give Takaba back to Feilong. And even if Asami accept Takaba's pregnancy, what would happen if the kid turned out to be some other man's baby? Takaba has been 'dead' for five month, Feilong could have sold the kid and bought him back later…a number of things could have happened.

"Kirishima, we can't let Asami-sama know about Takaba-kun just yet."

"_My thoughts exactly, I have Takaba-kun staying in a hotel room a few floors down from Asami-sama's so he probably won't suspect a thing."_

"How are we going to bring this up?"

"_First, we need to confirm who the father is. If the child is truly Asami-sama's, then there really is nothing to hide from the boss."_

"I agree…I'll slowly bring this matter up while you get a doctor to check Takaba-kun"

"_Yes, and we're the only ones who know about this…"_

Suoh hang up and put the phone back in his pocket. He let out a sigh and went back inside. _Things are going to get more complicated…_

"Was something wrong Suoh?"

The gigantic man nearly leaped into the air when that voice came out of nowhere. He snapped his head back and was met with a set of burning, amber eyes.

"A-Asami-sama…no, it's nothing, Kirishima just informed me that his is going to arrive soon."

"Oh?"

"H-hai…"

Asami wasn't a fool; actually, anyone would have known something was wrong from how his usual stoic guard acted. Whatever his guard was hiding, he'll find out sooner or later.

* * *

Akihito sat on the double bed and stared out the window. The glassed man had left right after dropping him off at the hotel. Food and new clothes has been sent up for him and he had eaten his full.

Thinking back, that man with the glass seemed too familiar; Akihito had never been to where Feilong lives, so he had never meant any of the man's employees. When they entered the hotel, Akihito got a better look at the man's face. That face, where has he seen it? It was definitely not in Hong Kong. Seeing Kirishima's face, Akihito felt another presence around the tall man in black, a more powerful and dangerous presence. That presence was dangerous; however, that cold danger seemed so attractive to him. Also, the guy was Japanese. Was he a friend from back in Japan? If that was it, the glass man was lying to him about following Feilong's orders. Akihito felt the need to escape before he is kidnapped and held for ransom, but no matter what, he can't seem to ignore the feeling of safely around that tall man. If this Kirishima wanted him dead or hurt, he wouldn't be staying at a five star hotel. He'll just have to wait and see how things turn out.

That presence he felt was the same as the one he felt from that 'Asami' he saw this the morning. That man was truly handsome and mature. Akihito felt something stir in his pants. A feeling he hasn't felt in months. He never felt anything for Feilong aside from love for a friend or guardian. Feilong didn't force or satisfy him anyways. But just thinking about the man from this morning, Akihito could feel the blood rushing to his cock.

Fuck, he was getting hard from thinking about a stranger whose face he didn't even clearly see. He felt so dirty, but it has been so long since he felt like this.

Occasionally, Akihito would jerk off, but none of those orgasms were satisfactory, but this time it was different. He can't remember when the last time his cock felt so hard and hot.

Reaching into his sweatpants, Akihito gave a gentle rub at the straining cock that was wetting his boxers. He let out a soft moan. He could feel his face heating up. God this was embarrassing, jerking off while thinking of a stranger. If the guy knew, he had no doubt he'll be beaten up. Akihito quickly threw his pants off and his hands went to grab that throbbing organ out of its confines.

He couldn't wait anymore. Gripping his cock in a crushing grip, Akihito rubbed up and down and occasionally, he would rub over the slip on the head…like someone used to in the past…

Akihito shot his eyes open at that thought, trying to remember whose hand job he was trying so desperately to imitate. But as fast as that piece of memory appeared, it just as quickly disappeared.

Feeling his cock throb wildly in his hands, Akihito increased the pace and brought himself to a quick and dirty release. Laying back and panting heavily, Akihito blushed looking at the semen seeping out and dripping down his hand. When was the last time he had a release as intense as this one? And who was 'Asami?' How can he just masturbate thinking about a random man?

But the feeling was too intense; Akihito wanted to see that man again. He was staying in the same hotel he was staying last night and it was also the same hotel this 'Asami' was staying at. Those men in suits he saw surrounding the penthouse suite this morning, that's probably where the man stayed. Akihito wondered if he could sneak up there to get a glance at that man.

Damn, he felt like a stalker, and a creepy one at that. However, Akihito can't resist the attraction he felt towards this alluring stranger.

Akihito scrambled out of bed and went to clean up the mess he made. As soon as he was done, he went down to hang around the lobby to see if he can catch the man, if not, then he'll just have to hide and wait for 'Asami' on the top floor. Now where did he do this before? Staking out and waiting for his target to appear?

* * *

Back at the mansion, loud crushing and running could be heard from the outside. Doctor Meng arrived about half an hour ago for Akihito's regular checkup, but when he arrived, he wasn't greeted by either Feilong or Akihito. Thinking the boy had fallen asleep, Doctor Meng went up to the bedroom to check, then the kitchen, then the bathroom, and soon the whole mansion and not a person in sight. Meng started sweating profoundly. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed one number. After several rings, an Asian man's voice spoke loudly on the other line.

"Feilong-sama, please forgive me, I have looked everywhere for the boy, but could not find him anywhere! Feilong-sama, I'm sorry, please Feilong-sama…" Meng spoke frantically into the phone.

Feilong felt his world stop, the phone in his hands dropped to the floor, he could still hear Meng begging for his life on the other line, but all he could think of was Asami. _How could Asami have figured out where Akihito was? Or did Akihito leave on his own…did he remember everything?_ Feilong quickly ran over the scenarios in his head but can't come up with an answer. Grabbing the keys to his own private car, Feilong practically ran out of Beishe headquarters.

* * *

Akihito had been waiting for little over an hour in the lobby. Several staff members have asked him if everything was alright, but Akihito just ignored them. He just wanted to wait alone, can't they leave him be? He was sitting on the armchair located at the very back corner of the room, to make sure that in case 'Asami' did arrive, he wasn't seen. Akihito was determined to see that man again, he was determined to feel that nostalgia whip over him once again. It was a feeling that words cannot describe…He wondered if he could talk to the man…

Suddenly a hoard of men in suits stormed the hotel entrance and Akihito felt it. That dangerous presence, the one he felt around Kirishima. He was coming, and this time, it wasn't a dream. Akihito's heart beat wildly against his chest, and eyes not even blinking, afraid that the man would pass him by in that millisecond of darkness.

Akihito had his hood up, covering his face the best he can while he scanned the group entering the lobby, but the first face he saw was not the beast's, it was Kirishima's. He was deceived. He did doubt Kirishima at first, but could not pin point that feeling, but now he was sure. Feilong was nowhere in sight, in fact, the lobby was filled with Japanese men, not Chinese.

_Shit…I need to get away…_Akihito thought and the need to meet 'Asami' again was gone.

Akihito tried to duck away, but he wasn't quick enough for Kirishima's eyes. The glassed man looked like he shit his pants when he laid eyes on Akihito. He quickly went over to a giant of a man and whispered something to him while occasionally looking over at Akihito; Akihito felt like he was in deep shit, and yet something was preventing him from running away on the spot like always.

The large, bulk man suddenly made his way towards him, and Akihito froze in anticipation, waiting to see what will unfold for him. But when the giant arrived inside the hotel, all he did was stand directly across from him, covering him from view.

Looking back at Kirishima, the man was shaking his head at him and had a finger by his lips, telling him to keep quiet and still, and Akihito obeyed.

The group of men quickly disappeared into the elevator and Akihito let out a deep sigh as soon as he saw Kirishima's shoulders slumping with relief, and also the giant man's too. Looking around once more, he noticed the lobby was filled with its usual guests. Dammit, he missed the big boss. That giant's large frame covered everything.

A shadow suddenly loomed over him. Akihito looked up and could see a stone faced man looking down at him.

"…W-What is it…?" Akihito stuttered out.

"Takaba-kun?" the monstrous man asked

"…Yea…so?" Akihito looked at the man with a confused expression when the giant's face seemed to have softened.

"Please return to your room for the night."

"No! Who do you really work for? You guys aren't Feilong's men are you?" Akihito snipped.

"Takaba-kun, please believe us, we don't want you hurt, we are here to help you, please…"

Akihito was actually quite taken aback with how the man spoke to him. He cursed himself for being so big hearted all the time. Those two 'pleases' immediately melted all his schemes and he allowed the giant to escort him upstairs.

* * *

The inside of the mansion was a mess. Furniture were thrown all over the place, and Doctor Meng was prostrating himself on the floor.

Checking the cameras, Feilong confirmed that Akihito had left on his own, but for what reason? Was it just to have a taste of freedom? But none of that mattered right now, Asami was in Hong Kong, and Akihito was missing…it was over for him.

Feilong backed up onto a wall and slid down to the floor, with one hand covering his face. What was it that he really wanted? It wasn't Akihito…it was something else, it was Asami's approval, his attention, and now he knows that he will never get it.

* * *

"What are you two hiding?"

Kirishima and Suoh visibly jumped, and Asami saw it. "Well?"

"Asami-sama…" Kirishima began

Brave Kirishima, always the one willing to take the fall.

"Tell me the truth straight out; do not think you two can lie in front of me." Asami said as he kept his glaze intensely on his two best men. If the two of them were planning betrayal, there was no way they would be so jumpy. "…Is it about Feilong?" Asami asked once again.

"In a way…yes…"

"In a way?" Asami questioned.

Kirishima let out a sigh (his assistant has been letting out a lot of those lately) and looked over at Suoh. The two of them knew their boss would not let them go tonight until they spilled the secret. Getting a small nod from Suoh, Kirishima faced Asami once again, took in another deep breath and exhaled.

"This should be good." Asami said as he leaned back, with his legs crossed. To be honest, seeing his two men in such a state had him quite amused. The two seemed like two kids that just got caught by their parents for breaking a precious plate or vase.

"Asami-sama…I think it is best if you see for yourself, but promise me…promise me and Suoh, that no matter what you see or hear, please do not hurt him. If you have any anger, please direct it at either one of us instead." Kirishima said as he bowed.

"Oh…him?" Asami's brows lifted a little. _Now this was interesting…_

Taking a few seconds to think his secretary's words through, he agreed and stood up.

Suoh went over to the door and opened it for his boss.

It has been only two hours since they have discovered Akihito, two hours and they blew it. They felt like armatures. Like little kids who discovered a pot of gold and trying to keep it a secret from everyone they knew.

The ride in the elevator was nerve wracking. How is Asami going to respond once they reach Takaba's room?

The familiar ding of the elevator nearly sent Kirishima into a stroke, although he would never show such feelings on the surface.

"Asami-sama, this way…" Kirishima guided, with Suoh following close behind.

Once in front of the door, Kirishima took a deep breath and knocked twice and opened the door to allow Asami to step in.

Looking around the room, Asami saw the TV on; every light in the room was also on, and a large hump was under the covers.

Asami gave Kirishima an odd look, but the man said nothing. Suddenly, the bump moved and Asami turned his head back towards the bed to see who it was, but only heard a small voice.

"ummm…who is it…?" came the voice.

How odd, that voice seemed familiar.

Suddenly, the covers slipped off to reveal a mop of hazel colored hair. Asami's eyes widened when the boy on the bed looked over at them. Asami spun around to look at Kirishima, his eyes were burning with confusion and just as Kirishima predicted, anger.

"What is the meaning of this Kirishima?" Asami growled out. That was Takaba Akihito on the bed, Asami knew right away. It was the one and only Takaba Akihito, and no one else.

"Asami, please allow me to explain out in the hall."

Asami didn't argue and stepped out into the hall with Kirishima. "Suoh"

Immediately obeying the unheard commend, Suoh stepped into the room to keep an eye on the boy.

Now outside with no distractions, Asami didn't waste anything in getting his questions answered. Kirishima didn't need Asami to ask again.

"Asami-sama, I ran into Takaba-kun when I went to pick you up two hours ago. I was doubtful at first but the boy responded to his name." Kirishima explained.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me? It seems to me that you are tired of living." Asami snipped out, eyes wild with fire.

"Asami-sama, the reason I didn't tell you is because Takaba-kun doesn't remember anything, and it seems Feilong has been keeping him hidden, so we weren't sure what exactly was going on. And also…Takaba-kun is with child…"

"…Excuse me?"

"Sir, Takaba-kun is pregnant. Takaba explained that it was due to abnormalities during birth…"Kirishima explained, with his head held high, reading his boss's every facial expression. "We were afraid that you could hurt the boy if you didn't accept that fact…"

"Do you think so shallow of me?" Asami practically roared out.

"No sir! It's just that it isn't confirmed whose child Takaba-kun is carrying…"

"…whose child" Asami interrupted. Now this was something, Akihito being pregnant was the least of his worries, but if his supposedly dead boy was pregnant with Feilong's child…

"Sir, Takaba-kun said he child was not Feilong's, but there is a change that Feilong had sold Akihito and bought him back later. I had plans for Takaba-kun to do a test to confirm if the baby could perhaps be…yours sir."

Asami closed his eyes and sighed. So his men were afraid that he'll hurt, or kill Akihito once he found out that the kid was pregnant, and worse, pregnant with another man's child. It was true that if he saw Akihito pregnant, there was a high possibility he might hurt the boy – not physically, but never kill…how could he kill Akihito? Not after those months of agony he went through without him.

"It's alright Kirishima, you and Suoh did the right thing."

"Thank you Asami-sama" Kirishima bowed deeply, his body flooded with gratitude.

Asami could practically hear the relief in the man's voice and he grinned. Was this real? Was Akihito really alive? He didn't get a good look at first, but his trusty secretary would never lie to him. But he still needed a better look.

Asami reached for the knob and opened the door to see Akihito playing red hands (hand slapping game) with his best guard and he chuckled at the sight. Suoh immediately turned around and nearly fell out of his chair after hearing his boss's voice.

"A-Asami-sama…"

Asami raised a hand and Suoh back off. He looked down at Akihito, his Akihito, his and no one else's; the Akihito that had changed and threw his heart into endless loops.

"Akihito" Asami whispered out. If this was dream, then let it stay like this forever.

"You! You're the one from this morning!" The boy beamed out in surprise and Asami's eyes widened with realization.

How could he had been so stupid and not looking into the identity of that 'woman' he suspected was Akihito? He was really slipping…but that doesn't matter at all at the moment. Kirishima and Suoh stood outside and allowed the two of them to have their moment.

"So you were the little sneak in the hood" Asami began.

"Eh? You saw me? Wait, you know me?" Akihito asked.

"Yes, and you know me Akihito, do you not remember?"

"…ahhh…I don't think so…" Akihito answered back, confusingly. "More importantly, I need to get back to Feilong's mansion tomorrow, can you guys take me?"

Asami's eyes narrowed dangerous and Akihito shrunk back a bit. _So Feilong really is behind all this…_

"Akihito, what happened? What's your relationship with Feilong?" Asami asked, trying his best to suppress the rage and burn arising in his chest.

"Feilong? He's the one who saved me. I was caught in an accident, and Feilong took care of me ever since." Akihito said happily. He didn't know what he was doing, telling all of this to a strange man he just jerked off to, but he couldn't stop the words from flowing out.

"Akihito, you won't be going back to Feilong." Asami responded, watching the horrid spread across Akihito's face.

"What! Why?" Akihito snapped back.

"You will be staying with me from now on; my men will look after your every need." Asami responded, avoiding the boy's question.

"Answer me! You can't just come in and take me away from all that I've known just because you think your some sort of big shot!" Akihito yelled. "I'm going back to Feilong, I'm not staying with you…"

"Akihito…" Asami growled out.

"I trust Feilong! Not you!" As soon as those words left Akihito's mouth, he knew he was wrong, but there was no way he'll take it back.

Asami felt something break inside; he felt dread, anger, sadness, and so much more. Akihito trusted Feilong…Akihito wasn't in his right mind, but those words stung…stung so badly.

"Trust Feilong? Akihito." Asami snarled out in a low tone, and Akihito flinched. "Wake up Akihito; you will not be going back to Feilong ever again"

Feeling threatened, controlled and wildly confused, Akihito lashed out and lunched for Asami's neck. Having his hands around the older man's neck had him scared, he wanted to put in force, but his hands were limp. And the man underneath him didn't move an inch; he just looked at him with such a broken look.

"Take me back home!" Akihito howled, tears streaming down his cheeks unconsciously.

"Akihito" Asami whispered as he reached out to gently wipe a fat drop of tear away.

"Let me go…Please…it hurts to look at you" Akihito sobbed out.

Asami sat up and wrapped the crying boy close to his chest. "Why does it hurt to look at me?"

The only answer he got was the loud sniffling and sobbing of a broken boy in his arms. "Akihito?"

"I-I don't know…I don't know you…and yet I do…I'm afraid…" Akihito gasped out between sobs

"There is nothing to be afraid off, I will always come for you, and I will always be beside you, no matter where you are, so come with me…?" Asami asked.

Why was this just like his dream? Akihito had already decided to go with Feilong, he took Feilong's hand, but he regretted not looking back. Was this his second chance? Who was this man really?

The loud sobs became more soft and quiet until Akihito slumped against Asami's chest, fast asleep.

Asami ran his hands through that soft hair. Oh how he had missed it; feeling the warmth only Akihito was able to give him. Was this why Feilong did what he did? Asami lifted Akihito up and carried him out of the room and up to his suite. Feeling the heavy load in his arms, Asami looked down to see Akihito's very pregnant belly. _It's real…_he confirmed.

_Akihito was back at the mansion once again. The wind was still, and the forest was even more silent than silent. Akihito waited for Feilong, but the man didn't show up, so he looked out into the forest, waiting for the other guest to arrive, and as promised, the large black feline appeared._

'_Who are you? Why do you always come here?' Akihito asked_

_The feline took one step and was now right next to Akihito. How did the beast get over here so fast? Akihito flinched a bit, but didn't run away this time._

'_Who are you?' He asked again, but the beast just licked his hands. The tongue was warm and soft, and it soothed Akihito's mind._

_The creature whimpered and tugged at his sleeves, trying to pull him away from the mansion, but Akihito pulled back and ran up the steps of the large house._

'_I have already told you I won't be going with you…'_

* * *

I hope the reactions were satisfying enough…I may have sugar coated Asami's, Kirishima's and Suoh's personality a bit…(?)

* * *

**Chapter 16 Just a Little More**

Disclaimer: VF and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Kirishima held the limo door open as Asami gracefully stepped out. Tilting his head up to get a better view of the building in front of him, Asami lit up a cigarette and walked towards the entrance. Several men pointed their guns at them, but the armatures were easily taken care of.

"Tell Feilong, Asami Ryuuichi is here to see him." Asami announced in Cantonese.

The men on the ground quickly got up and ran inside to report the unexpected visit of their boss's most hated rival. It wasn't long before Asami was granted access inside Beishe.

Asami and several of his men made their way towards Feilong's personal space, drawing the attention of many men inside. Finally arriving in front of the office doors, Asami pushed it open and glanced around the room for the Chinese man.

Feilong was standing by the large window, looking outside at his city. Slowly turning around, he gave Asami a bitter greeting.

"Are you here about what happened five months ago?" Feilong asked, hoping Asami haven't figured out what really happened with Akihito yet. Feilong held back his emotions, in hopes of not exposing that secret.

"Why else would I be here?" came the chilling response.

"So? What would you like to know? If it is about not being able to save Akihito in time that was out of my hands" Feilong said.

_He's still trying to hide the truth_ Asami thought. "Is that so…because my assistant here ran into someone very interesting just yesterday." Asami said, not even bothering to deny what he knows. Seeing Feilong's face twist up with nervousness and fear had Asami pleased.

"It seems you no longer wish to hold on to that life I saved seven years ago Feilong. Sending me the ashes of a complete stranger and keeping my possession hidden is more than enough reason for me to end you." Asami said in a calm, and cooling tone, simulating Feilong's men to immediately draw their weapons, but Asami's men were faster.

"You ran into Akihito?" Feilong asked carefully.

"Kirishima did, and he brought me to him. So Akihito doesn't remember anything…due to a severe head injury I suppose?" Asami asked and Feilong clenched his hands into a hard fist.

"And…?" Feilong asked.

"And I would like to receive information on Akihito's pregnancy. He told me you have been taking care of him ever since the incidents, so I would think you have the records." Asami responded, inhaling a large amount of nicotine.

"Is that all you're here for?"

Asami exhaled and a puff of smoke filled the space between Feilong and him, blurring out the faces on either end of the room.

"Don't you want me dead?" Feilong asked again.

"With Akihito in his current state, he seems to be very drawn towards you. If I kill you and he finds out before remembering everything, if could cause some permanent scaring. And from what I can see, Akihito has been well taken care off. So on his behave, I will spare your life today, but there will be no next time." Asami said in a smooth tone, but his eyes narrowed dangerously at the young dragon before him.

Asami looked over at Suoh and the man immediately started searching the room for any sort of medical records. It was only within minutes before said records were present in front of Asami. Flipping the folder open, Asami quickly traced over the details. Once he was finished, he handed the folder over to Kirishima and instructed this doctor Meng be brought to him.

Not bothering another look towards Feilong, Asami swiftly left the room with his men, leaving a humiliated leader standing in the middle of the room. Unable to leave the situation as it is, Feilong dashed out of the room, leaving his men behind and walked after Asami with his gun held high.

"Asami! Did you really think I'll just let you go?" Feilong hollered from down the hall.

"Stop throwing tantrums like a child and grow up Feilong" Asami responded, angering the Chinese man even more than necessary.

Asami slowly prowled towards Feilong with his hands in his pockets and a signature cigarette dangling out of his mouth. "You _can_ shoot me, but you _can't_ kill me"

"Don't act so arrogant. What makes you think I can't but a bullet through that black heart of yours?"

"Feilong-sama…please put away your gun." A new voice spoke out and Feilong knew that voice. It was Yoh's.

Turning around, Feilong came eye to eye with the barrel of Yoh's gun and he scowled.

"Yoh…you bloody wretch" Feilong hissed out under his frustration.

"Feilong-sama, please…" Yoh said once again.

"Yoh, do as you please." Asami said and walked away.

Feilong didn't even bother with Asami anymore, his attention was fully on the one and only man he perhaps trusted most.

* * *

Fluttering his eyes softly, Akihito groaned at the harsh rays of light blinding his eyes and the kicks hitting his stomach._ What the hell happened…_

His head felt incredibly heavy as he sat up from the bed. Looking around, Akihito noticed that he wasn't in the suite Kirishima had put him in. This room was much, much bigger, even bigger than the presidential suite he was staying at two nights ago. Alone, in the large suite, Akihito slipped off of the king sized bed and went to search for any signs of humanity.

Once outside the bedroom, Akihito notices…_What the fuck? Stairs? There's actually stairs that leads to the main floor of this suite? _Akihito felt amazed and completely out of place. _Who the hell can afford a night in here? _His mind screamed at him.

Now that he was fully awake and present, Akihito remembered. Remembered what had happened last night. That 'Asami' announced that he won't be returning to Feilong claimed that he was to stay here, with him. Feeling the blood rush into him, Akihito raced down the stairs and threw the front doors open, only to get knocked back by two suited goons guarding the door.

One of the men turned around to look at him, but Akihito had his claws sharpened and ready.

"MOVE!" he shouted, but neither of the two men budged. "I said…MOVE!" Akihito tried again, but nothing.

"Takaba-san" one of them finally spoke. "You are to stay put until Asami-sama returns, if there is anything you need or desire, please let either one of us know."

"Fine. I NEED to leave!"

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that Takaba-san. Please remain inside the suite." The man said again.

Feeling rage boiling up inside of him, Akihito tried charging out, but to no avail. The two men grabbed him and dragged him back inside, sitting him on a chair and pinning him down.

"Takaba-san, please cooperate."

"COOPERATE! How do I know you guys aren't gonna kill me! Let me go! HELP!" Akihito hollered.

Both men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. One of them pulled out a damp handkerchief and pressed it against Akihito's nose.

Akihito knew what it was…or at least he had a clue. He tried holding his breath to prevent the scent from entering his system, but the hold on him was too powerful, he couldn't shake it away. Within minutes, Akihito slumped back into sleep.

* * *

Doctor Meng shook violently in his seat as he looked across from him; he knew who the man in front of him was, it was Asami Ryuuichi. The only question is why did Asami Ryuuichi suddenly show up on his door steps and also, why did the man care so much for that boy Feilong had imprisoned?

"Is this all the information you have?" Asami spoke to the doctor in Cantonese.

"Y-yes…as you can see, Takaba Akihito is quite healthy, there are no dangers in his pregnancy and the children he is carrying are safe…" Doctor Meng responded quickly, hoping that those good reports will save his hide.

"What medication is he on?" Asami asked.

"S-Sir! Nothing dangerous at all. Takaba-san has been taking oral medicine to increase the female hormones in his system to accommodate his pregnancy."

"I see. I want a list of the medication he is taking doctor."

"Y-yes, right away." Meng stuttered and nearly fell out of his chair as he got up to get the list.

Turing his attention to Kirishima, Asami hands over the medical reports. "Is Akihito awake?" He asked.

"Sir, I have just received a report that Takaba-kun tried to make a run for it, the guards stationed back at the hotel had to drug him to calm him down."

Asami frowned at the news. Akihito was still trying to get away from him and back to Feilong. And he was drugged…the boy was with child…two of them, and his men put Akihito out with drugs. What the hell were they thinking?

Doctor Meng soon ran into the room with a piece of paper trembling in between his hands. "H-here Asami-sama…this is all the medicine-" Meng's words were cut short when Asami snatched the piece of paper away.

"Now, tell me about Akihito's amnesia." Asami demanded.

"Asami-sama…I'm afraid that's completely out of my reach. Whether the boy remembers or not is completely up to him. The best way to recover lost memory is to stimulate the mind with familiar objects and people…"

"I see. Thank you for your time." Asami said as he stood up and made for the exit with his men.

Doctor Meng slumped to the ground when his office was emptied. He became a doctor to help people, who knew that he would one day be involved in something so life threatening…perhaps it was time for a career change.

* * *

A shy smile adorned Asami's face as he sat in the back of his limo, reading about Akihito's pregnant life. There were two little babies in his boy's stomach, just twenty-two weeks old, both very healthy and extremely lively it seems. Asami held up a picture from the most recent ultrasound and looked at it with the gentlest expression he could ever possibly make. Two little heads, right next to each other, with their little hands and feet curled up, resting in the warmth of the womb.

Children were problematic for him, Asami had never considered having children, but that was perhaps due to not having the right partner, or perhaps he just haven't felt what it was like to have a child. The two babies Akihito was carrying had to be his, Asami was almost certain, but a test won't hurt. But what will he do if the children were in fact not his? Would he force an abortion on the two babies? Their heads, eyes, limbs, and inners were almost completely formed; it would perhaps be too cruel to get rid of them after coming so far.

Asami put the ultrasound photos away and flipped to the next page. He missed five months of this. Missed five months of Akihito, missed getting the news about the boy's pregnancy, missed seeing the boy's body change little by little, he has missed so much, so he needed to find out everything possible. Were the babies' boys or girls? If they were boys, traditionally, it would be the older one that would succeed him, if they were girls, he'll probably spoil them rotten, especially if they looked anything like Akihito...or perhaps they could be one of each...too bad the gender wasn't listed. As much as he hated surprises, he'll just have to wait and see.

Just then, the car stopped and Asami looked outside to notice they were here. Wang Lou greeted him with a deep bow and ushered them inside. Asami honestly just wanted to go back to the hotel and spend time with Akihito, not stick around for hours on end chatting with a bunch of boring old men about their married and sex life.

"Asami-sama, please have a seat." One of the men offered. Asami blew out a breath of irritation and sat down.

"Asami-sama, as agreed, we will give you access to our trading routes into China and 15% of the profit for your support and routes back in Japan."

Asami narrowed his eyes. 15%?

"I believe I asked for at least 30%" Asami replied back, hiding his annoyance behind his business voice.

"A-Asami-sama, 30% is a bit high; we're trying to run a business on our side too…" Wang Lou said.

"I was kind enough to only ask for 30%, don't push it. It's either 30% or I leave. I will give you gentlemen a day to think it through." With that said, Asami stood up and left the room. Those old men needed someone big to back them up or their petty little group would collapse within a month. They'll come crying to him soon, everyone always does.

* * *

After a short stop at the drug store to pick up some medicine for Akihito, Asami headed back to the hotel. As he rode up the elevator, he felt nervous…but just a little bit inside his gut somewhere. How should he deal with Akihito? Screwing the kid's brains out could be a traumatizing event for the boy, force won't get him anywhere, but a little intimacy won't hurt.

Upon hearing the familiar ding of the elevator, the doors opened up and Asami stepped out, and immediately, his tranquil thoughts were invaded by the sound of glass and metal hitting the floor.

Kirishima and Suoh, with guns in hand, rushed towards the door and swung it open. Inside were the two guards, all bruised and battered, trying to calm a small raging animal.

Akihito glanced up to see the two new intruders, each holding a gun and looking at him. It scared him, those guns. Akihito flinched at the sight and backed away with dilated pupils and eyes mostly filled with white.

Noticing the scared kid, the two men immediately put their guns back inside their holster and approached the small, trembling body.

"Takaba-kun, please put the vase down before you hurt yourself." Kirishima coax the boy.

"W-what are you guys…" Akihito stuttered

"Akihito, put the vase down" came that deep, booming voice he heard last night.

"You" Akihito spat towards the older man. "What do you want? Let me go."

"Akihito, put it down before you hurt yourself, don't make me repeat myself." Asami said again.

"LET ME GO!" Akihito yelled and he clutched onto the glass vase harder than before.

"Akihito" Asami growled. "Do you not care for your health? For the health of those two children?"

Akihito visibly shook a bit at those words, getting his guard down for a second, but just long enough for Kirishima and Suoh to charge in and seize him in a tight grip.

"Put him in the bedroom and leave us" Asami ordered, and Suoh hauled the screaming boy, who was trashing wildly, upstairs, with Asami following close behind.

Once inside, Suoh dumped Akihito onto the bed and left.

For the better half of the next minute, Akihito just glared his most hated glare at Asami, but that didn't seem to faze the man. In fact, the man just leisurely walked towards the decanter and poured himself a drink, which pissed Akihito off even more since he was being ignored.

Akihito opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I went and paid Feilong a visit" Asami started, "and he was more than okay handing you back to me."

"What…?" Akihito whispered out, not trusting what he was hearing. Feilong just _gave_ him away, just like that? Like a thing?

"Why?" came another wispy question.

"You originally belonged to me Akihito, and Feilong forcefully took you away. Is it wrong for him to return what was mine?" Asami asked and Akihito raged.

"I'M NOT YOURS!" he shouted.

"Akihito, calm down, that body isn't yours alone anymore."

"Fuck…what do you want?" Akihito asked again.

"I'm taking you back to Japan with me. Preferably tomorrow evening at the latest"

"Excuse me?" Akihito squeaked out.

"I'm taking you back home…to Japan." Asami said again, his tone softer this time.

"…home…?" Akihito repeated. Was he really going home? This stranger, whom he didn't trust one bit, was really going to take him home?

"Why? What's in it for you?" Akihito asked cautiously.

"I get to have you back by my side, where you belong."

"I don't belong with you" Akihito snipped.

"Oh?" Asami raised an eyebrow and slowly walked towards the bed.

He put the glass of liquor down by the nightstand and prowled onto the bed. Akihito backed away a little bit, afraid of what was to come, but one yank and Akihito found himself stretched out on the man's lap.

"Asshole!" He shouted while trying to get back up, but the large hand on his back prevented him from moving anywhere.

Akihito gasped as he felt a large hand skim its way down south, lightly rubbing and squeezing his buttocks. It wasn't long before that hand slid inside his boxers to feel the actual warm flesh.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?" Akihito asked, a little afraid.

"You don't remember this Akihito?" Asami asked. "Then what about this?"

Akihito let out a small yelp when he felt one thick digit circle around his tight opening. It tickled quite a bit so he wiggled, but at the same time, it felt good, and he wanted the older man to do more than just skimming the outer surface.

"S-stop…I don't want this..." Akihito lied.

"Stop? But you're already so hard" Asami responded as he flipped Akihito over.

Akihito grew horrid as he saw his cock straining his pants. Oh god, how could he react to such an act!? It was embarrassing.

Akihito tried pulling the hand out of his pants, but it wouldn't budge.

"H-hey…stop right now! I'm serious!" Akihito panicked voice sounded out.

"I'm also quite serious Akihito, I want you to remember. Remember this feeling I so carefully carved into your body." Asami's hushed voice rung loud in his ears and his hot breath trickled down his neck.

"I don't…want…this…" Akihito grunted out, trying to hold on to his reality and not give into this involuntary pleasure. He let out a small cry when that finger slowly made its way inside of him, worming its way deeper and deeper, rubbing at the soft fleshy insides, and feeling every corner.

"Do you remember this feeling Akihito? Remember this touch?" Asami whispered against his neck, kissing it lightly.

Akihito shivered and moaned at the warm kisses and licks placed on his sensitive neck. The sensation was too intense so he tried to withdraw, but the older man was so much stronger and larger than him; there was no way he could get away.

A scream tore its way out of his throat when he felt something being fondled with by the finger still inside of him.

"NO!" he screamed and tried to pull the finger out, but Asami just smiled against his neck and continued to caress that sensitive gland, transforming Akihito into a mindless mess.

"No, no…Asami…enough…." Akihito gasped out between breaths. "I can't…I can't breathe…."

Asami chuckled and crushed his lips against the boy's sweet mouth.

The boy was completely subdued and Asami explored that familiar moist cavern just like he did before. He plunged his tongue down the boy's throat, he sucked on that soft tongue and bit those sweet lips, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to taste more.

Asami withdraw and looked down at the flushed boy, gasping for air.

"You stopped breathing Akihito? How cute" Asami said as he planted a kiss on the boy's head.

Sex during pregnancy has its risks, and until Asami learns what those risks are, he wasn't going to endanger the two babies and Akihito.

Asami gently laid the panting boy onto the bed and proceeded to remove the clothes obstructing his view. Once everything was on the floor, Asami smiled and gently rubbed that huge belly and gave it a quick kiss, than another, and another, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way towards his final destination.

Taking the already leaking organ in hand, Asami gave it a soft rub and enjoyed the cry that came with it. He slid one finger across the slit and teased the boy a bit. Seeing Akihito trashing and moaning uncontrollably, Asami lost all sense of control and started pumping the throbbing cock in his hand rapidly. With one hand pinning the boy down, Asami engulfed the shaft in his mouth and sucked it hard.

Akihito trembled and cried out non-stop as he felt that familiar warmth around him. It wasn't long before he threw his head back and chocked out a cry as he came into the stranger's mouth. Akihito looked down and he could see Asami licking his lips and staring at him, looking triumphant.

* * *

"Asami-sama, they have agreed to the deal." Kirishima reported.

Asami nodded. Only a fool would say 'no' to him, but Akihito was an exception.

"Good, get the contract signed and prepare the plane, we're going back to Japan tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Chapter 17 Leaving is Not Easy, and Neither is Remaining**

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg

Thanks to gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for editing this chapter

* * *

Asami dried his hair as he exited out of the bathroom. He walked over to the table where his clothes were laid out for him. Kirishima has just informed him that the plane has been fueled and was ready to leave for Japan. Slipping on the dress shirt and pants, Asami proceeded forward with his tie, over and under, tying it into perfection. A small groan had him shift his attention from his clothes to the bed, where a messy little bump was trashing about. He smiled and walked over to the sleeping angel; so defenseless, so vulnerable. Asami stretched out a hand to wake the boy, but stopped. Perhaps it would be smarter to carry a sleeping Akihito to the airport, he didn't want to deal with the "let me go, I don't belong to you" crap again, that line was getting too old.

Not even bothering to clothe Akihito, Asami wrapped up the boy in the hotel's snow-white blanket and carried him downstairs. As he lifted Akihito into his arms, he paused to assess the light little bundle in his arms. The kid was pregnant with two fetuses, how could he still be so light? Asami frowned. He knew that pregnancy has its nausea and cravings, but did the boy really spill out more than he took in? This was something to take into consideration when they get back home.

_Ah, home_, Akihito seemed so dumbfound when he said they were going to return home, to Japan. The kid obviously wanted to go back, but due to the emptiness of his mind, the boy became hopelessly confused of whether he should stay with Feilong, who helped him, or go back to his foreign home.

As Asami descended the stairs, Kirishima greeted him good morning, and Asami replied with an "Ah." Looking at the subdued boy in his boss's arms, Kirishima almost melted at the sight, melted at how gentle his boss can be when it came to something the man cared for. He still remembers all those other blonde boys his boss practically fucked to death just a month ago. Now, everything was over…almost. His responsibilities just piled up, he can just feel it. Takaba has always been a royal pain in the behind, but now Takaba has amnesia and he also has two kids in his stomach, which, most likely, are the boss's kids. Kirishima can just feel the gray hairs surfacing again. Taking another good look at Takaba, Kirishima noticed he was naked, he noticed that creamy, white skin showing, just enough to entice any man alive. But as long as he is alive, he would never dare think about touching Takaba, not that he'd ever have such thoughts.

"Asami-sama, it is rather chilly this morning, perhaps it would be best if Takaba-kun was dressed?" Kirishima suggested.

Asami let out a small chuckle, his assistant seems to have grown much attached to his boy. Kirishima was like a mother hen. "I'll dress him if you are willing to deal with him when he wakes."

"Ah…it's alright sir," Kirishima backed off. Truth be told, nobody wants to deal with Takaba's tantrums at the moment. The brat was pregnant, which meant his mood swings were unimaginable. Not to mention he belonged to the boss. If they were to restrain him, they can't hurt him, and if they wanted to calm him, they can no longer use chloroform. It was like hunting a deer without putting a single scratch on it.

Kirishima held the door open for Asami. As they made it to the lobby, people stared, curious about the bundle in the devastatingly beautiful man's arms. Women were gossiping about how they would love to be carried by those strong arms, men were discussing how disgusting gays were, but the jealousy was clearly evident in their eyes.

Suoh was waiting by the open car door, waiting for his boss to step in. Kirishima could see that Suoh was also wondering why Takaba was wearing nothing but a thin sheet in this cold, but none of that really mattered.

Asami slipped into the back seat, with Akihito still sound asleep in his arms. The kid was such a deep sleeper, which was a blessing at the moment.

Closing the door, Kirishima got into the driver's seat and they headed off for the airport.

* * *

Feilong got out of his car and made his way towards an abandoned apartment. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of metal to skull and the deep grunts of pain. As he listened, he felt his chest crack in agony.

Upon entering the room where the source of the sound originated, Yoh is seen laying on the ground, all covered in red; covered in so much red and black. Feilong stepped in front of the traitor and stared down, he tried to hide his discomfort that was forming rapidly in his body. Yoh seemed so lifeless, but those eyes still looked like they don't give a shit out any of this. Those eyes always seemed to look so sad and apathetic, it was unnerving.

"Yoh, do you know why I haven't killed you just yet?" Feilong questioned.

Silence.

"Answer me," Feilong tried again.

Nothing.

Feilong's face scrunched up with annoyance, he was about to throw a kick, but a soft voice stopped him.

"I betrayed you…" came the wispy voice. "Kill me, a leader such as yourself shouldn't show such sympathy. Kill me and I will wait for you in hell, Feilong-sama."

Feilong stared at the limp body lying on the floor, bleeding away. He grunted his teeth and clenched his fists together. "Enough! Make sure he lives! He may be able to escape death, but I won't let him escape pain."

* * *

Akihito woke up after a violent shook of some sort. He threw his eyes open and looked around. He saw a driver, and there were windows on either side, and outside the windows were a plain green. He was in a car?

"How are you feeling?" came that voice once again. Akihito felt the voice shook in his ears and he felt the vibrations against that thick chest. "It seems we've hit pothole."

Akihito just stared at the man blankly, his mind still not fully registering what he said.

"W-what's going on?" Akihito asked.

"We're heading for the airport," came the reply.

"What?" Akihito asked again, still very confused about the current situation.

"Look, we're here," the man said as he pointed at the airplanes.

Realization hit him and he remembered. This man was going to take him back home to Japan. Akihito felt excited at the news, but at the same time, there was something in him that told him not to go. Last night, Asami had told him Feilong has abandoned him. It must the true, it has been several days since he left the mansion and there have been absolutely no Chinese mobsters out looking for him. Akihito felt sad at that thought. How could Feilong do this to him?

When the car came to a halt, Akihito jumped a bit. He saw that they have stopped in front of a plane that would seal his fate. If he got on it, he would never be able to come back, but there wasn't anyone waiting for him here in Hong Kong. He remembered that he had friends waiting for him back in Japan. What were their names again? It was blurry, but it was definitely there. Ah, Kou, Takato, Yoshida, Hiro and several others.

As if he was able to read minds, Asami spoke. "You're friends still think you're dead, they have been constantly coming to me for answers."

"Eh? Dead?" Akihito asked, now more confused than ever.

"I'm forgetting how much you knew," Asami sighed. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything once we're back in Japan"

Asami lifted Akihito up and handed him over to Suoh. Suoh took the light, little animal into his arms and waited for his boss to get out of the car. Once out, Suoh handed Akihito back. Akihito shivered when the cold wind whipped through the sky.

Finally taking notice that he was wearing his birthday suit, Akihito narrowed his eyes at Asami. "Why am I naked?"

"I was afraid to wake you"

Once inside the plane, Asami put Akihito down on the floor and gently pushed him inside. If he were to leave Akihito alone, he knew the kid would make a run for it…and he was right. Akihito kicked him in the shins and tried to bolt, but he was prepared. One yank on the sheets and Akihito flew back into his arms, trashing and screaming…so typical.

Asami carried the wild little animal inside and closed the doors behind him. He gently placed Akihito down on a seat and chucked at the glares and curses thrown his way.

"Would you prefer to spend the next four hours gagged and restrained? Or would you prefer to be a good boy and settle down?"

"You old bastard! Shit stain! Asshole! Old fart! Jerk!" and the list went on and on, and so did the boy's fists and feet.

Asami sighed and undid his tie. Akihito froze when he saw the man approach him with that high quality silk tie. "What are you up to?" he growled, but Asami just smirked.

Reaching out, Asami snatched Akihito's thin writs and with skillful perfection, he tied both wrists together and bonded it tightly to the back of the headrest. Now he just needs something to shut that cute little mouth up.

He pulled out a handkerchief and stuffed it down Akihito's mouth, muffling the swearing and yelling. He felt a bit unsatisfied at the lack of equipment present, Asami decided he needs to keep some bondage supplies in his plane for future uses, but at least the boy wasn't clothed. Oh how wise that decision was.

Asami unbuttoned his dress shirt about half way, showing more than enough of that chiselled chest. He smirked when he saw Akihito stare at him with a red face as he slowly unbuttoned each button.

Akihito swallowed when he saw that chest, half exposed. It was so damn arousing and…sexy. Fuck, it must be warm if you were to touch it. If the man was to embrace him, that chest would without a doubt be rock hard, hard enough to hurt, but to be honest, it would probably be better than any goose down comforters. Akihito blushed when he saw that smirk grace across Asami's face and he looked away, face still beet red.

"Like what you see Akihito?" Asami whispered next to his ear.

"Humph," came the muffled reply.

When those large hands started skimming across his chest, Akihito started protesting again, but it was just to keep face. Truth be told, Akihito wanted those hands to skillfully caress him again, he wanted those hands to heat up his body again. Those fingers that are always so perfectly manicured knew his body so well, they always seemed to touch just the right places. Always touch him? When did those hands always touch him? Did he really know this man before? But all thoughts fled him when he felt a warm wet tongue tasting him. Akihito closed his eyes and moaned into the cloth in his mouth, enjoying every touch. Fuck his pride, this was too good.

Two fingers twisted and rubbed one nipple, rolling it around, suddenly, it pulled roughly and Akihito cried out a muffled cry.

"If seems you can't enjoy it properly unless I get a little rough." Came the hot, deep voice.

Dammit.

Asami was right; he liked it rough, because that was how he always got it, rough. But when did he always get it?

Akihito allowed the pleasure to drown him as he tried to cling onto these tiny memories that were coming back to him.

His body arched up when something warm and wet enveloped around his left nipple.

He stared down and saw Asami rolling that little pink bud in his mouth, lightly biting and tonguing it. Fuck, he could cum just from this, it was pathetic.

Akihito yanked at his bonds, but the knot was skillfully done, it wouldn't break free. He wanted his hands free, he wanted to use them to embrace the older man, pull him even closer if possible, use them to crush the older man's head closer against his chest so he could feel more, so Asami could taste more.

When he felt a warm, hard hand grab his cock, his mind went white and flew to heaven. That was the only word to describe this feeling: heavenly. Asami barely touched him, barely touched his cock, just from a little nipple play, he was already like this. It was unbelievably embarrassing.

Asami then bent downward and took the burning shaft into his mouth, tasting the flavours once again. He teased the slit at the top, he knew Akihito loved that, he nibbled at the head and Akihito widened his legs, he chuckled against the twitching cock at the act and Akihito shivered from the vibrations. A few more licks and Akihito shot him cum all over the seat in front of them.  
"How about returning the favor Akihito?" Asami suggested. He was just teasing, of course. Akihito still thinks him a stranger, so he wasn't expecting much…but he was wrong. Akihito never failed to surprise him, just like he never failed to amuse him, so he was a bit surprised when he got a small nod from the boy. He didn't want to push the kid into anything at the moment, but if Akihito wanted to do it, why stop him?

He reached over and undid the bonds. He hooked his hands under Akihito's arms and lifted him up and placed him in between his legs on the floor of the plane.

Akihito was breathing loudly and his face was flushed as he stared at his crotch. "If you want it, you'll have to get it out Akihito" Asami said as he gently stroked the boy's heated cheeks.

Akihito gulped down his embarrassment and reached forward to undo the man's leather belt. Why is everything so high in quality with this man? He inhaled a deep breath and held it in as he slowly undid the zipper. Look at that, ever the underwear was all cotton. Akihito moaned a little. He honestly wasn't made to initiate anything. He looked up to see if Asami was willing to help him out, but the older man was completely relaxed into the seat, with his head resting on a fist and eyes as hot as twin suns in the dessert, piercing right through him. Akihito held his breath and brought his trembling hands up towards the man's cock. He reached in and took out the large organ, which was still a bit limp.

He marvelled at the size. Akihito just stared at the cock in his hands with large eyes, and he was pretty sure his mouth was dropped open. He heard a chuckle and a hand lifted his face upwards.

"Do you remember how to do it Akihito? Do it just how I want it?" Asami asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"Take it in your mouth Akihito, and let your body remember."

Akihito brought the thick shaft to his lips and he inhaled a little. It smelled intoxicating. Finally gathering enough courage, he closed his eyes and took the head inside, wetting it. He was surprised at the taste and feel. It was smooth and soft, and yet it was hard. It tasted good, better than any sweets. Soon, without even realizing it, he had devoured about half of that sweet into his mouth, sucking on it hard and fast.

He wanted to properly taste the whole shaft, but it was too big for it to fit fully in his mouth. Akihito pulled out and started licking at the vein underneath, but just licking didn't taste good, it was better to have the whole thing (of half of it anyways) in his mouth so he took it back in again. Akihito didn't even hear the low growl emitted from the older man, he didn't even see those eyes narrowing dangerously.

Asami's entire concentration was on that head bobbing up and down his cock, completely lost to the sexual act. He let out a growl when Akihito sucked hard like a vacuum, it was tight and warm and wet. Nothing else could compare. He just wanted to rip Akihito off of his cock and impale him hard and fast, but he needs to restrain himself so he settled for the next best thing. Grabbing the boy's small head, Asami forced his entire shaft inside that tight, unwilling throat and started thrusting in and out. He could see the tears forming at the side of the kid's eyes, and he could hear the boy starting to cry out at the burn, but it didn't matter, he just wanted to fuck Akihito good and hard, it didn't matter which hole at the moment.

After what felt like an eternity, Akihito felt the cock throb and grew even bigger, he tried to withdraw but the hands holding his head in place wouldn't budge, and soon, thick fluids filled his mouth and spilled down his throat. He started coughing and Asami slowly withdrew. After his coughing fit, Akihito collapsed, his head resting on Asami's lap as he drifted back into sleep once again.

* * *

The next time Akihito woke up, he was dressed and Asami was sitting beside him, reading something from a folder. He sat up on the seat and stared into space. Asami looked over at him and smiled.

"We'll be landing soon."

And soon enough, the plane started to descend and Akihito could feel his ears pop. Dammit, he felt sick.

Noticing the look of discomfort, Asami shifted over and pulled Akihito towards him and pressed him close to his chest.

Akihito relaxed into the warm embrace and held on to the older man's suit. Wait, when did I become so comfortable around him? Akihito thought. It felt awkward to be so familiar with this strange man. Akihito groaned in discomfort when the plane hit the ground, he really wanted to throw up…too bad but it wasn't coming out.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked when the plane came to a stop.

"I feel really sick," Akihito responded weakly.

"You didn't eat any food this morning, you need to eat"

"And whose fault was it that I didn't get to eat?" Akihito snapped back.

"fufu"

Once off of the plane, Akihito saw another black car. Oh great, more cars. He rolled his eyes and dragged his feet towards the vehicle and slipped in with Asami following close behind, just to make sure he didn't run off again.

With his head hanging out of the window, Akihito studied the surroundings. It was all coming back to him. He did live here before.

They passed by Menya Musashi's ramen shop. Akihito eyes lit up, he loved the ramen there, he would always go there with his friends but there was always a line. They passed a twenty-four hour convenience store and Akihito knew that place too, he would always go there to buy junk. They were back in Shinjuku.

When they passed by a familiar street, Akihito poked his head outside and looked around, this was where he lived; his apartment was here. He remembered.

"Hey, this is where I live" he said.

Asami looked at the curious boy, a little taken aback. Did Akihito remember? "Yes, it is" he replied.

"Aren't you going to drop me off?" Akihito asked.

Ah, it seems it wasn't back yet. "No, your apartment is empty; you've been missing for five months Akihito."

"What? Missing?" he asked, wearing that lost expression again.

"Akihito, Feilong faked your death so he could use you. He kept you in secret for five months and imprisoned you in Hong Kong." Asami explained.

Asami regretted telling Akihito all the facts when he saw the boy's face filling with hurt, and confusion.

"Akihito, it's okay, you're home now," Asami tried to comfort him, but Akihito was quiet, still trying to take in what the man had just said.

"Akihito," Asami said again as he reached over to touch the boy.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Akihito yelled and slapped the hand away. "Feilong wouldn't do that!"

Akihito felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he saw the dejected look on Asami's face. The rest of the trip went on in silence.

* * *

**Chapter 18 I Know You…**

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg

Thanks to gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for editing this chapter

* * *

Akihito sat silently in the waiting area outside. The doctor wanted to talk to Asami alone about his amnesia. Suoh was beside him, but he didn't want the company. Gossip about his stomach was heard every time someone passed by him, but a stern glare from Suoh send them running. Akihito didn't care what people thought of him, he didn't care that he can't remember anything. All he could think about was what Asami told him yesterday in the car.

He didn't want to believe it, but what Asami told him seemed logical. Why else would Feilong keep him under house…mansion arrest for so long, and why else would Feilong not tell him a thing about his past memories? It all made sense, but Akihito didn't want to believe Feilong would do such a thing - why would Feilong do such a thing?

Inside the office, Asami sat with his legs crossed, waiting for the doctor to finish typing up the last of his report. When he lifted his fingers away from his keyboard, the doctor turned to face Asami.

"Asami-san, it seems Takaba's memories are quite active. He remembers everything, except you."

_Except you_. Those two words ran hollow in Asami's ears.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"It seems that coming back to Japan, helped him remember his friends, his family, his home, every detail in his home - he remembers everything, but he never mentioned you once," the doctor explained. "Perhaps something traumatic happened between the two of you that caused him to want to forget you? May I suggest his pregnancy?"

Asami nodded and thanked the doctor for his time and left. His Akihito remembered everything, everyone, except him. It was a complete joke, it had to be.

Opening the door, Asami looked over to Akihito who was swinging his feet around and kicking at the floor. "Akihito, it's time to go," he softly said.

The boy didn't say anything; he just stood up and quietly followed after him.

Asami sighed. Akihito has been dead silent ever since they arrived back at his condo. It was uncomfortable, really, he preferred a screaming Akihito than a subdued one. Even Kirishima and Suoh seemed nervous at this change in personality.

"Akihito, would you like to see your friends?" Asami asked.

Akihito looked up at the older man, surprised at the offer. "Eh?" he asked, just to make sure he didn't hear wrong.

"Would you like to see your friends? They still don't know you're alive. They can come over, I'll have someone prepare food and drinks."

Akihito gave a small nod, but he felt so conflicted at the thought of seeing his friends again. He wanted to just run and hide in a hole forever, but he wanted to see them. It has been so long since he had friends to talk to. He was holed up in an empty mansion for five months all by himself; of course he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by, no matter how nervous he was. He needed this.

Akihito got in the car with Suoh and they headed home - Asami's home. The older man got into a separate car and headed out to take care of business.

It has been five months after all - Akihito couldn't remember a single phone number. Suoh had to get the numbers and make the call.

* * *

Akihito sat alone on the sofa; the butterflies in his stomach were eating away at him. He played with his thumbs as he waited for the doorbell to ring. He let out a small cry of pain as he felt several hard, merciless kicks from inside. Rubbing his stomach up and down, he tried calming down the twins. The two kids seem to react to everything he was feeling. It was heartwarming.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard running down the hall. They were here.

Akihito got up to get the door, but before he could even make way around the coffee table, the door threw open with a bang and several sweaty young men stood in the middle of the room, panting heavily with faces all red and messy.

"H-hey guys…" Akihito greeted. He really didn't know what else to say.

Without any warning, the small mob broke out and charged towards him crying out his name. The group of boys collapsed onto the couch. Suoh ran in to see if Akihito was still alive and undamaged. He shook his head and left when he saw the group of boys all squished together, crying.

"Guys…? I'm fine," Akihito assured them, but they still wouldn't let go.

"Akihito! How could you?" Kou cried out.

"I didn't know…"

"Alright, get up guys, you know Akihito's situation, give him some space," Takato got up and broke up the group.

When they backed out, their eyes went wide as they saw Akihito trying to pull himself off of the floor with that huge belly.

"Aki…hito…?"

"Hm?" Akihito looked up to see his friends staring at him. He followed their line of sight and laughed. "Yea, I'm pregnant…" he said, trying his best not to laugh at his friends' faces.

And of course the next question would be, "How?"

"It's a biological thing, I'm not too sure myself," Akihito explained.

"Wow, so first you came back from the dead and now you're pregnant. You've been pretty busy haven't you," Kou said, and the room burst with laughter.

"Haha! I was never dead Kou," Akihito laughed along.

For the next few hours, they laughed, sang, cried, yelled, ate and drank…but of course, Akihito settled with juice.

"Dude…so you're having twins?" a drunk Kou asked.

"Yea, I can't wait…actually, I can't wait to get them out of me. They are so brutal sometimes."

"Is that Asami guy the dad?" Takato asked and Akihito fell silent. He knew who the father was…once upon a time, but now that memory was gone.

"I don't know, well…I don't remember..." Akihito replied, a little sad at the thought of his twins growing up without a father.

"Hey man, cheer up. It has to be Asami's," Takato assured.

"How are you so sure? I know nothing about him," Akihito asked, a little apprehensive.

"He's the only guy you slept with and I don't think a girl can get you pregnant! And you used to blush ever time his name was brought up!" Kou teased.

"Hey! I don't blush!" Akihito cried while chucking a pillow at Kou, who dodged poorly.

But Kou was right; Akihito has memories of sleeping with only one guy. If his last girlfriend really did get him pregnant, that'll be one for the books alright. Feilong never bedded him, so it can only be Asami's…Akihito wanted to accept it, if the twins' father was really Asami Ryuuichi, he won't have to worry about costs or school or any of that junk, but what bothered him was why he was able to accept that fact so easily. Why didn't the thought of Asami being his partner bother him?

* * *

When Asami entered his condo, he found cans of pop and beer where cans shouldn't be, he found his furniture all across his living room, he saw Kou and Takato cleaning up and he saw Akihito hanging over his sofa drooling and snoring. It seems the rest left already.

"I'm _so_ sorry for the mess Asami-san, we kinda went all out," Kou explained, his voice trembling a bit.

"I can see that," Asami replied, a little amused. He knew he would have a mess of a house when he came back, but he didn't think it would be this bad. He felt like he just allowed ten hungry wolves into his condo, no it was worse, he felt like he let a bunch of little boys loose in his home. Boys were so damn destructive sometimes.

"I trust you all had a good time catching up?" Asami asked and Kou's face immediately lit up.

"Oh yea! We had a blast! Everything went great! I can't believe we were able to do this again," Kou said, his voice filled with glee.

"That's good. I will have someone clean this up. It's getting late; I'll have someone send you two back."

Takato and Kou nodded. They just made a pig pen out of the man's home, they weren't about to argue with him.

When the front door clicked shut, Asami went over and picked Akihito off of the back of the couch and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

Akihito felt like shit, it was funny too because he didn't drink a drop of alcohol and yet he felt shitty. He rolled off of the bed and crawled towards the bathroom and emptied all the contents in his stomach into the toilet. It wasn't a pretty sight. After cleaning up, Akihito exited the bathroom and saw Suoh waiting for him in the living room.

The living room…it was…normal. It was the same as it ever was, there wasn't a scratch anywhere, and nothing was out of place. It was as if the party last night didn't happen at all.

Akihito skimmed the condo up and down, left to right with amazement.

"Takaba," Suoh's voice broke Akihito out of his thoughts. "Breakfast is on the table, please eat."

Akihito went towards the kitchen table and stared at the food. There was boiled fish, steamed vegetables, rice porridge and miso soup. None of which satisfied his appetite at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" Suoh asked.

"I don't want to eat this, I want potato chips…" Akihito whined.

"Takaba-kun, it's best to try and stay away from junk food."

"If I can't even eat what I want, than I'd rather not eat at all," Akihito argued like a child.

Suoh sighed, there was really no way he can win against Takaba. Giving in, he agreed. "I'll go and get you your chips if you finish your food."

"Deal, I want cheddar flavor," Akihito beamed.

After hearing the door click shut, Akihito waited for a few more minutes before getting up from the table. He went over to the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a few containers. He made his way back to the table and transferred the fish, vegetables, and porridge into the food containers. Looking around one more time to make sure no one was watching him. With stealthy footsteps, Akihito bounced towards the fridge and hid the food at the very back. He smiled and went back to finish the miso soup.

* * *

Suoh was given orders to take care of Takaba, and that meant getting whatever the boy wanted, but he wasn't sure about feeding the boy junk, but he didn't have a choice.

The customers in the small convenient store all stared at him; he felt so out of place as he searched the isles for cheddar chips in a suit.

Arriving at the snack section, Suoh saw his chips, as he walked towards it, the loud beeping of the intercom interrupted him.

_*Beep* Would a Suoh Kazumi-sama please come to the front counter? Suoh Kazumi-sama?_

Oh shit, what happened? Who would page him in a small convenience store like this one?

Not even bothering with the chips anymore, Suoh dropped the basket and stormed towards the front counter where the sales clerk handed him a phone.

"Hello?" he called into the receiver.

"_Suoh?"_came the boyish voice,_"Hey man, it's me"_

"Takaba? What's wrong!?" Suoh frantically called out, he could feel the blood drain away from his head.

"_Calm down man, I'm fine; I just wanted to tell you I want the barbecue flavor instead."_

"…" Suoh just stood there, looking perplexed. Did the brat seriously just page him in public for a bag of chips? When he felt his heart pumping again, Suoh responded. "Yes Takaba, I'll see to it."

Suoh handed the phone back to the sales clerk and went back to the snacks isle, feeling a little numb.

He picked up the basket and proceeded to grab a bag of barbecue chips. He paused for a moment and then decided to take the cheddar one too, just in case the punk had another change in craving.

_*Beep* Would a Suoh Kazumi-sama please come to the front counter again? Suoh Kazumi-sama?_

_Screw it! _Suoh cursed.

* * *

Akihito jumped off of the couch as soon as he heard the door open and close. His eyes were bright with mischief when he saw Suoh carrying in two large bags of food.

"Did you get the garlic chips?" he asked excitedly and Suoh just stared at him.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted sour cream?"

"Is that what I said? Well I meant garlic," Akihito replied.

Fucking brat's being unreasonable now. Suoh sighed and went into the kitchen with Akihito hopping after him.

"I thought you might change your mind again, especially after the fourth time you paged me at the store, so I got every flavor available." Suoh said as he emptied the bags onto the table. Cheddar, garlic, all dressed, BBQ, and several more landed onto the hard surface. Akihito's face lit up like a little kid's at the carnival as he dug into the pile and pulled out the garlic chips.

"By the way, did you happen to see any pineapples at the store?" Akihito asked, with his mouth filled with chips.

"Pineapples?" Suoh nearly cried out. "Takaba, pineapples aren't even in season, the only place you can find pineapples now are probably in the Philippines," he tried reasoning.

"So? Asami has a plane doesn't he?"

Suoh just stood there in silence; he was really going to losing it soon.

_Just four more months, four more…_, he thought to himself.

The next morning, Akihito found a box of pineapples on the kitchen table with a note attached.

_Anything else princess?_

_-Asami_

Akihito crumbled the note and threw it down the garbage disposal.

Too bad the pineapples weren't coconuts.

* * *

It was well into the evening when Asami toed his shoes off and entered into the living room to hear soft snoring coming from the couch. The TV was on and a movie was playing. Asami looked down at the boy sound asleep. Light colored hair sweeping across the boy's face, ruby pink lips parted just slightly, long eyelashes and hands as soft as cotton, any girl would be jealous of the features this boy possessed. Asami smiled. He turned off the TV, spread a blanket over Akihito, and went to the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Opening his fridge, for the first time ever, it was packed filled with food. Digging around a little, Asami came across a few plastic containers in the back. Pulling them out, he chuckled. So the boy hid his food. He placed the cold boiled fish and steamed vegetables into the microwave and waited for them to heat up.

"…Asami…" came a small voice from the living room.

Leaving the food in the microwave, Asami went in to see what was wrong. He saw Akihito sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Akihito?"

"Ummmm….you're back?" Akihito asked as he tried to shake himself awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know…felt like waiting for you…" Akihito replied, hiding his face a little behind the couch.

"You missed me?" Asami asked, amused. He was glad, glad that Akihito seemed more comfortable around him; perhaps it was due to the familiarity of being with him?

"I had that dream again…" Akihito explained as he stifled a yawn.

"Dream…?"

"Yea, I'm back with Feilong and this big black cat keeps coming over…"

Asami lifted a brow as he looked at Akihito confusingly.

"A big black cat?"

"Yea…"

"I see. Well go to bed, it's getting late." Asami said as he pushed Akihito towards the boy's own bedroom.

"I can't sleep, come with me" Akihito muttered under his breath as he gently tugged Asami's sleeves.

Asami chuckled and followed Akihito in the bedroom and lay down next to the boy. Akihito snuggled into Asami and hugged him tightly, like a pillow.

"What's wrong, Akihito? You're acting weird," Asami asked as he gently stroked the boy's hair.

"Um, I feel lonely…"

Asami was surprised at the answer. Akihito was lonely, Akihito felt weak and scared because he was confused. Asami let out a sigh and held the boy close. The most touching words aren't "I love you." "I love you" are just words, they really don't mean anything. They can be said at any time, in any situation, and anywhere. Those three words aren't truthful, people's minds change too much, and so there was no meaning for Asami to say them. Instead, the words "I'm here" have so much more meaning. To say those words in times of need are far more meaningful than "I love you" or "we will be together forever," because there was no lie in those two words.

"Akihito, I'm here, I'm here for you," Asami whispered softly as he caressed Akihito into sleep.

* * *

_Feilong was sitting beside him this time. They were eating something, but that wasn't important. Feilong looked at him with such warmth and care it made him cry. Yes, Feilong cared for him, but the man also trapped him._

_The soft growling of the wind told Akihito that 'he' was coming once again. Every time he was back at the mansion, that beast would come, come to try and take him away._

_Akihito narrowed his eyes at that one spot the large feline would always appear, and soon enough, stepping out of space, the black cat appeared._

"_Why do you always come here? I've already rejected you." Akihito shouted._

"_Akihito, let's go inside," Feilong offered. The Chinese man glared at the beast this time. Did Feilong see it too? "Akihito, let's go inside, we need to get away from that thing," he tried again._

_Akihito stood up and took Feilong's hand and headed up the stairs. He looked back and glared at the large, black shadow._

"_I keep telling you, I'm not going with you."_

_The black shadow growled a bit._

"_I'm going with him," Akihito said and turned his back towards the pitiful beast._

_The soft growl became a sorrowful howl, a heartbreaking cry. It sounded as if it was crying out "I'm here, I'm here, look at me"_

_Akihito turned around again, his heart thumping hard against his chest as he listened to that desperate plea._

"_Ah… " Akihito said, his expression softens and he smiled sadly at the black feline as he tore his hand away from Feilong's._

"_Akihito?" Feilong asked._

"_Sorry Feilong, but…I'm going with him," Akihito said as he walked towards the black shadow._

"_Akihito!" Feilong shouted._

_Akihito gave Feilong a sad smile. "I have to go…Thank you…"_

_The black cat started losing its shape as it began to consume Akihito, absorbing him into its darkness…disappearing._

_Akihito stood still; he continued to look at Feilong, smiling at him sadly as he started vanishing from his boxed garden. Feilong didn't move one muscle to try and get him back, but that was expected._

* * *

Akihito covered his face to try to block out the harsh rays of sun, he moaned and wiggled around a bit. He smiled when he saw Asami sleeping soundly beside him.

His mind felt so refreshed and blank…what happened? Wasn't he with Feilong? Akihito thought to himself. His attention shifted when the older man began to wake.

"Akihito…? What's wrong?"

"Asami? Is this your place?" Akihito asked.

Asami sat up and looked at the boy. Akihito seemed different somehow. His heart raced ahead of him. Could it be?

"Akihito, do you know who I am?" Asami asked carefully.

"Yea, the guy who always screws me six ways to Sunday…and got me _pregnant,"_Akihito responded, accenting the last word, but Asami just stared, unable to believe what was happening.

His expression softened and he crushed Akihito close to him. "You're back," he whispered.

"What are you talking about? Wasn't I always here?" Akihito said, a little confused as to why Asami was acting so weird and…soft.

Asami opened his mouth but closed it. Akihito was back…

Akihito tried squirming out of his hold, but Asami just tightened the embrace, silencing any unanswered confusion in the room.

The two of them just lay on the bed, embracing each other, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the soft rays of sunlight.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Love has made me Stupid**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and ideas belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg

Beta: gDeIpVhIrNoEtt

Akihito groaned loudly as he felt another cramp coming. The gas built up, the pain, the stiff neck, the back pain, the swollen ankles, and the sleepless nights were all a part of the miracle of pregnancy. Oh, how he has enjoyed carrying his two babies; but honestly, he wanted them out now.

It's been three months since he came back to Japan. He didn't really remember anything that had happened back in Hong Kong. His last memories with Feilong involved the Chinese doctor telling him he was pregnant, and the next thing that happened, he was somehow back in Asami's arms in his bed…and he was enormously round.

Asami just told him he was gone a very long time, but all that doesn't matter anymore because he is back, safe and sound.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…I want the two of you out!" Akihito cried out as he continuously poked at his belly.

Asami chuckled at the younger man's behavior from behind his newspaper. "Relax, Akihito, they'll come out when they are ready. Don't rush them."

"Easy for you to say! You sleep like a little baby every night, all cuddled up with your pillow," Akihito snapped back. "Honestly, I can't believe I still have a month to go…I look like a frickin' pumpkin."

"You look ravishing," Asami teased with his mocking eyes, but Akihito just brushed him off with an angry huff. Asami shook his head and took a sip of his coffee." Just be grateful both are healthy, deaths in multiple pregnancies aren't uncommon."

Akihito groaned and went back to his breakfast. "I don't have any twins on my side of the family that I know of. What about you?" Akihito asked, shifting the topic.

"My mother had a twin," came the simple reply.

Akihito hasn't been working at all ever since he's got back. He works for the magazines; if he were to show up with his pregnant belly, he would be on the cover of their next issue - but he still misses his job. Going to a stake-out or to bust a gang was out of the question, Asami had told him, especially now that he was a much rounder and slower target.

"Asami…" Akihito began, "have you ever thought about names?"

Asami lowered the newspaper and looked up at Akihito. The young man was looking at him with determined eyes while munching on a piece of bread and that made him smile.

"Perhaps," he responded, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What have you thought of?" Akihito leaned in and asked.

"I was thinking Ryuhei and Ryuzou if it was two boys and perhaps Azami and Asumi if it was two girls," Asami responded, his eyes filled with mirth and laughter.

Akihito shook his head at the man in front of him and glared, "you are so fucking conceited…and twisted…"

Asami let out a soft laugh and shifted his attention back to his paper.

"You know, I was thinking…maybe we should …you know…I've been talking…" Akihito stuttered as he tried to bring up the topic. He eventually began to trail off, but Asami's deep voice shook him out of his nervousness.

"Akihito, I know you've been in contact with Feilong."

Akihito looked at the man like he was some sort of psychic. Asami chuckled when he saw Akihito's wide-eyed, surprised look.

"If you wanted to keep it a secret, I would suggest not LOLing so loud every time you two text or talk about me behind my back. Not even the best sound proof walls can block out your voice. Also, who do you think pays for those long distance calls?"

The guilty look on Akihito's face was priceless, but did he mind Akihito calling, texting or emailing Feilong? Not really. He could care less for what Akihito's friends are like – if the young man wanted his former kidnapper as a friend, then so be it. He really doesn't care what Akihito does with his free time; all he asks is for Akihito to always stay by his side. Besides, in a few years, he could probably take advantage of this friendship between Akihito and Feilong for his own business.

"Um…so do you like the names we picked out?" Akihito asked. He and Feilong were up last night chatting over the phone in his own room. He knew Asami wasn't going to take this naming thing seriously. He had picked out a few names and wanted a serious opinion, which Feilong was kind enough to give.

Asami flipped the page and continued with his paper without looking at Akihito, "What were the names?"

"You aren't good at eavesdropping are you? They haven't been decided yet; I thought we'd name them together when they are born…"

"Then why did you ask me for names?"

"I just wanted to hear your thoughts…and I think I'll be the one doing the naming."

Asami nodded and turned his attention back to his paper. Akihito stuffed the remaining piece of toast into his mouth before glancing back at Asami.

The feeling of Akihito's eyes on him was like twin suns in the desert. Asami folded his morning paper and put it to the side. There was no way he'll be able to get through it this morning.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you preferred girls or boys," Akihito responded as he relaxed into the palm of his hand.

"…Either is fine," came the simple response, and Akihito snorted at the man.

"Don't you have a preference on anything? Is it always going to be "either is fine, whatever is fine" with you?" Akihito scolded.

"Nothing will change if I said I preferred one sex over the other. Considering you have twins and also considering you are male, we will most likely be facing premature birth, so be a little bit more patient. Besides, looking at how fat and round you are, it isn't hard to guess the gender."

"It's me they will be carving up like a Christmas ham, not you," Akihito snapped back as Asami got up from the table to get dressed.

"Akihito, Suoh will be stopping by, he will take you where you want to go, and stop giving him a hard time. I think he's planning on going into early retirement with the way you are working him."

Akihito rolled his eyes at the comment. It was just a few errands, when did that emotionless gorilla become so touchy? The ringing of the doorbell signaled that the baboon had come to babysit him for the day. Akihito sometimes wondered how Asami talked his number one bodyguard into being an errand boy for him. Suoh must be receiving a pretty big pay check.

Akihito got up and slowly waddled towards the door. Moving was so hard - not that sleeping was easy either. According to Asami, he kicks and snores, so Asami bought him a queen-sized bed for his room (there was also a complaint about gas build up). Either way, when a tenant's not good, the landlord kicks them out. Not that Akihito dislikes sleeping alone. Asami's bed may be big, but having a big bed to himself was still the best. To be honest, in all his life, this was the first time when all he wanted to do was lay on the couch and do nothing. But the doctor suggested exercise or waddle outside at least once a week for his own good.

By the time Akihito reached the hallway, Suoh had already shown himself in.

"Where are we going today?" Akihito asked.

"Perhaps somewhere where there's no water…" Suoh suggested.

Two days ago, Suoh took Akihito to the park with a pond. Seeing the little kids and parents feeding the ducks and geese got Akihito overly excited. After forcing Suoh to go buy him bread from the local store, Akihito hopped towards the pond and leaned forward to get a closer look at the birds in the water. Completely forgetting the fact that his body weight was unevenly distributed, plus the slippery edges, it didn't take that much time before gravity took effect on him and pulled him into the water. Fortunately, the soil in the water was soft enough to not cause too much damage.

"Yea, yea, yea…let me go grab my jacket…" Akihito grumbled as he dragged his foot back inside.

Half an hour later, Akihito was in the back seat of Asami's car watching the buildings and people speed by for work. Staying home all day and getting pampered by food had Akihito noticing just how big and lonely the penthouse seemed. Did Asami really always stay in such an empty space by himself all this time? Asami must have brought company to soothe his libido from time to time, but the feeling of emptiness probably cannot be soothed away. What about his family? Asami had mentioned his mother and her twin, but who else was in this man's life?

The questions suddenly all gathered in Akihito's head as the car ride went in silence. He had never once asked Asami about his family and neither did Asami ask about his. However, to be honest, his curiosity towards Asami's family was the last thing on his mind. The two of them had always cared about the present. Asami never once asked about his past or his family. The man just cared about the present, and probably about him too, and no one else. He would be lying if he said he didn't care at all about Asami's story; if a ghost from that man's past were to come and stand before him, Akihito's interest and persistence would be sparked.

The car stopped at a red light. Akihito watched as a woman gently reached for her baby from her husband. She slid her right hand under the baby's back and used the left hand to support the fragile neck. This sight made Akihito wonder whether Asami knew how to hold a baby, change a baby, and feed a baby. Will Asami even help him feed the babies, change the babies and hold the babies? Or will Asami just leave everything to him, just like how he left him to decide on the strollers, cribs, nursery design and probably the names? Did Asami have another in his life? Asami this, Asami that…the questions kept popping into his head, and this made Akihito realize just how little he really knew of this man. He knew so little and yet he trusted so much. What kind of man was Asami, really? Is the Asami that always teases him and pats him on the head just a façade, or is that his real personality? But one thing was for certain – Asami wouldn't leave him…because he was with child – Asami's child. Even Asami isn't cold enough to banish him and his own children from his life.

However, humans are animals capable of possessing many faces.

Completely consumed in his thoughts, Akihito didn't even realize that they have arrived and Suoh has already opened the door for him to step out.

The sun shone high in the cloudless sky and the smell of freshly-cut grass filled Akihito's senses as he exited. It was a school day so the park was filled with grandparents and stay-at-home moms with their children. The sight was peaceful, but in Akihito's eyes, it seemed unsatisfying. Staying at home all the time doing chores and coming out occasionally everyday made him feel incredibly empty. He wanted to sneak into politicians' parties and bust their dark dealings; he wanted to take pictures in secret and get caught so he could run, so he could feel his heart pounding against his chest and feel the adrenaline rise in his body. As much as he says he loved the two in his stomach, they were hindering him from the excitement he longed for. He needed something to spice up his life.

"I want to walk alone," Akihito said.

Akihito saw Suoh open his mouth to object, but one look of desperation made the man shut up.

"Don't worry, I'm just going for a walk along the lake...and I'll stay on the road," This seemed to reassure Suoh, for he gave him a gentle nod.

Akihito picked up his stomach and took off. "_Slow and steady wins the race_," he told himself as he strolled towards the park.

As he walked further and further away from the car, he could feel Suoh's gaze on him growing more and more watchful, ready to pounce at whatever came at him. Akihito looked up and could see the long road down, leading all the way to the gazebo at the end. A trip there and back should suffice for today. Right now, Akihito felt as if his life wasn't going anywhere. He needed something to calm his nerves, like going home and searching up job opportunities.

The water beside him sparkled and shimmered blue and gold. He saw children toss bread crusts into the water for the ducks and it made him wonder if he would ever convince Asami to come for a leisure afternoon in the park with their kids. Probably not, he thought. If that man had any free time, he would be using it in bed. However, with two new babies on the way, they most likely won't have time for such a thing. Akihito didn't want to hire a nanny - he wanted to raise his children together with Asami. If his parents were able to do it – if every other parent in the world was able to do it – they should be able to do it. Besides, they were used to going to bed at four o'clock in the morning anyways.

By the time Akihito reached the gazebo, he was breathing hard and his feet and back was screaming. He let out a groan as he finally sat down.

"Pregnancy isn't all bad," a soothing and gentle voice came from beside him, and Akihito turned to look. Beside him sat a sweet-looking girl with long, black hair pulled into a tight bun and a gentle smile adorning her face.

"When I was pregnant, I was very excited to be able to carry the child of the man I loved."

Akihito was taken aback by her voice. It was so soft and comforting. There wasn't a hint of malevolence in it. The sound of her voice was so sweet and pure that Akihito couldn't believe it was real.

"Yea…I guess. I can't wait to see what they look like though," Akihito responded with a smile.

"That's the most exciting part isn't it? When I was almost due, I wondered hundreds of thousands of times how my husband would react. Would he be proud...would he be moved? I thought so much."

"I'm thinking a lot too…I think I'm having doubts…" Akihito said as he gently rubbed his stomach.

The girl smiled and put her hands on his stomach. "I didn't know males could get pregnant too."

Akihito barked out a laugh and sighed. "I didn't know guys could get pregnant either…but it seems I didn't develop right in my mom's womb or something…" Akihito looked at the girl and smiled. "I'm Akihito," he introduced.

The girl gave him a tilt of her head. "I am Meiko."

"So, did your husband feel proud when he held his child?" Akihito asked.

A glimmer of sadness ran past Meiko. "He told me if it was a girl, he hoped she would look like me. And if it was a boy, he hoped he would grow up to be strong so I could have someone to lean on in the future."

Akihito looked at Meiko and became somewhat envious. "Sounds like you got yourself a good guy."

Meiko became quiet and depressed for a second before she put a smile back on her face.

"I'm very happy right now seeing my son grow up every day. He's beginning to look just like his father, just like his shadow."

The topic about her husband obviously bothered her somewhat, but before Akihito could ask, a little boy toddled towards them, jumping up and down for his mommy.

Meiko laughed and picked up her child. Seeing the mother and son so close together made Akihito envious. He longed for his children to come out soon too. Really, only children are that excited to see you.

"He's adorable...and so lively," Akihito commented.

Meiko looked over at him and smiled. "He's almost three, but he's beginning to take after his father every day," she said with pride.

Akihito continued to look at the two until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked out and saw Suoh standing alone a few yards away from him. He took a look at his watch and realized he had been gone for an hour.

"I have to go now," Akihito said as he stood up. "I was nice to meet you, Meiko."

"I had a good time too," Meiko responded. She watched Akihito walk away and felt happy that she had made a new friend, but the sight of the gigantic bodyguard wearing a suit in the sun caught her attention. She stared at the bodyguard who stared right back at her.

* * *

Asami glared at the woman sitting on his office couch. The woman was already in her late sixties, but she still had the flawless skin of a twenty-year-old, and a head of black hair with a few streaks of white. The strict-looking woman had just finished yelling at him about his current life situations and Asami wanted nothing more than to kick her out.

"Mother", he growled, "You no longer have the right to control my life."

"Unacceptable. This Takaba Akihito is not suitable to be in our family, let alone carry on our family line. You will get rid of him this instant. Give him the necessary living expenses and leave it at that," the woman's harsh voice spoke out.

"Takaba Akihito is someone I have chosen myself, why can't you just simply give me your blessings and leave it at that?" Asami responded calmly, but his voice was laced with hatred and anger.

"Even if this Takaba is a woman, I would not accept him into this family."

"What makes you think I still want to be a part of this family?" Asami snarled.

"I will not let you go. You are my blood and flesh, I have poured my heart into raising you, do you think I will just let you go?" the woman shouted.

"Say what you want, but I will not kick Takaba out. I will not be manipulated by you again. I will not do what you say," Asami said as he turned his back on his mother.

The woman brought up a shaky hand and pointed it angrily at Asami. "You…you…" she managed to say through her grinded teeth. "If you won't do anything about him, I will!"

"Then you will lose me too," came the simple reply.

"Just try me," the woman growled before composing herself. "Ryuichi, my mind is made up," she said sternly before leaving the room.

Asami looked out his office window and sighed. Just when he finally thought he and Akihito wouldn't have any more problems in their life, his mother popped in. To be honest, he would rather have Akihito kidnapped and beaten by his enemies than have his mother interfere. His mother had always been a controlling, unreasonable, traditional sort of woman. His wife was someone his mother liked, saying that it would be a shame if she just let this woman go and just had to bring her into the family. Asami refused marriage with this woman until his mother threatened to dispose of his business and rid of every man he had under his employment. When he first rebelled and ignored his mother, she started sabotaging his business partners, causing him to lose several clients. Then she went after his men. Terminating their employment and casting them into poverty. Only when he agreed to the marriage did his mother stop.

The woman understood. She had agreed to put up an act with him to fool his mother, but eventually, she began to want more. At first, she asked for a child, so she wouldn't be alone. Then she asked for his person, but he couldn't give himself to her, and so he left. He no longer wanted to play.

"Boss, someone else is here to see you," Kirishima's voice spoke from behind the door.

Was it Akihito? Did his mother already contact him? However, when the door swung open, Asami's breath froze for a moment.

"How are you?" the gentle female voice rung throughout his ears.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked calmly.

"Your mother brought me with her. She told me she wanted to meet this new partner of yours, and I also think I have a right to know who she is," she said as she slowly strolled over to him.

"I don't want either of you meeting him," Asami said calmly.

"You have taken a male for a partner, Ryuichi?" she asked softly.

Before Asami could answer, a little boy around the age of three or four ran into his office. Asami looked up at the woman in front of him. The composed and gentle face in front of him said it all.

"You had a safe delivery, Meiko?" he asked.

Meiko nodded. "In a week, he will be three. His name is Taiyou. I haven't told him who his father is yet. I want you to personally introduce yourself into his life."

Asami shook his head and gestured for Kirishima to bring the child away. The little boy clutched onto his mother's skirt and was reluctant to let go. His estranged son's large baby brown eyes stared into his own and Asami could feel a pint of guilt starting to sprout in his stomach. When Kirishima couldn't coax the toddler into leaving, the man tried bribing the child with candy, and it worked like a charm. Asami watched as the little body, made from his own flesh and blood, toddle away after the candy.

"Why would I introduce myself as his father if I never plan on letting him or you in my life? I gave you a child because you said you wanted someone to keep you company. I gave you one, so there is no need for me to stay with you anymore."

Meiko continued to look at Asami with piercing and moist eyes. "Don't say anymore, I understand. Let me speak. Do you remember when the doctor told me I conceived four years ago? Your mother was overjoyed; your father kept congratulating me. Back then, I felt like I was dreaming, I thought I was the happiest girl in the world. I also thought about how happy you would be when I came back, because he is also your child; I thought about how you would react. Would you be extremely kind towards me? Would you whisper sweet words next to my ear? Would you want to hurry and pick names for this child? Would you this, would you that? I thought about it a hundred, a thousand times. I was in such a hurry to return to you, but when I came back, you told me there is no longer a need for you to come see me anymore, you told me to live the rest of my life depending on this child. This was something you have said. Now, four years later, when your mother told me we were going to see you, I was overjoyed. He's only three years old, but our son has grown up wonderfully. On my way here, again, I have thought about how you would react when you see him. Would you be moved? Would you finally accept me? I thought over and over again, and couldn't wait to see you. And now I'm standing in front of you once again and you tell me you have no desire to play any role in this child's life? You tell me again to live the rest of my life depending only on this child…how could there be someone like you in this world? These buckets of ice water you constant throw at me have soaked me to the bones. You're too cruel…"

Asami didn't say anything as he patiently listened to the woman standing in front of him. Only when those words full of hurt soaked into his body did he speak.

"I am cruel. But I am proud of how your son has grown; however, I am not the type of person that can force myself to accept someone I don't want."

"You reject me so much, and yet you chose to marry me. Why? Was it so I could save your business and your employees? Now that everything and everyone is saved, you just kick me aside," Meiko said softly as she let out a sad smile.

"Isn't what I've given you enough? Didn't you want a child? Didn't you want wealth? The entire Asami family's fortune and properties are yours and Taiyou's when my father dies. The only thing I can't give you is my person."

"Ryuichi…don't be dumb anymore," Meiko pleaded. "Without you, status, child, gold, houses, mansions, or manors are all meaningless…they are all empty."

Asami shook his head to argue, but Meiko brought her hands up to his lips to silence him.

"That boy I have raised for the past three years is your flesh and blood - I am your wife. I don't want to become such a cold, loveless and hateful woman at such a young age. I want my husband. I also want a second child...a third, a fourth."

"Meiko, there is someone else –" Asami began but got cut off.

"Is his name Akihito? Is the child in his stomach yours?" Meiko smiled when Asami flashed a look of surprise. "He was resting at the gazebo in the park and we talked. I had no idea he was the one you chose until I saw Suoh. Ryuichi, do you think he will still stay with you if I told him what you did to me?"

Meiko reached up and touched Asami's face, but Asami swatted her hands and backed away.

"Did I scare you? Did you not expect me to be like this? I am a woman; did you believe I was some sort of quiet wallflower? A jealous woman is perhaps the most dangerous kind," Meiko's said. Her voice was filled with hurt, and yet, it still managed to sound so composed and calm, which made it hard for Asami to argue with her. "Oh Ryuichi, have you ever thought of me even once in these past few years?"

"Meiko, you are something that had just suddenly appeared into my life. I was forced to accept you, but I can't love you. Ever since you came, it wasn't happiness that was bought; it was hardship and misfortune. My misfortune, your misfortune, and soon it will be Akihito's misfortune. I don't want this hardship to grow. If you are smart, let's end this farce," Asami asked.

"No…" Meiko shook her head as she desperately looked at Asami in the eyes. "I don't want it to stop. As long as I am still breathing, it can't stop. I'm not greedy, Ryuichi – all I'm asking for is a little bit of warmth. You gave away all of your care to this Akihito – is it too much to ask for you to spare me just a pinch of it? I have never imagined I would be pleading and begging for warmth from my own husband. Why are you like this?" Meiko calming pleaded as she reached out to take Asami's hand into her own. "I know I am a burden, but can't you turn this burden into a solace? I just want you to accompany me, talk to me. As long as you are willing to stay with me, I will not be a burden." Meiko said as she walked forward to embrace Asami.

Asami allowed the woman a moment of comfort before pushing her away. "I can't do as you say. Today I give you hope, but tomorrow I will give you nothing. I will have Kirishima show you out."

With that said, Asami promptly walked out. His mother was trying to force Meiko onto him again. During the night of their wedding, his mother had the maids peek inside to make sure he had taken her. Back then, Meiko wasn't like this. She was willing to play along with him. She slit his finger with a small blade and stained the white sheets with blood to fool his mother. She knew he had been threatened to marry her. During the wedding, he saw her holding back her tears. But she was right; a jealous woman is capable of doing anything. Both his mother and Meiko wouldn't be as kind to Akihito as Feilong was. Should he help Akihito fight this battle or should he just let fate run its course?

* * *

Akihito was sitting in the back corner of a café, sipping on warm milk when an elegant elder woman showed up in front of him.

"Takaba Akihito," her stern voice called out without even a hint of welcome.

Akihito glared up at her. "Yea?"

"Do you believe weeds should be pulled out by the roots before it spreads?" she asked as her cold eyes scanned him.

"Who the hell are you? Are you trying to threaten me?" Akihito asked. "I have a guard –"

"Suoh Kazumi has been taken care of," the woman immediately interjected.

Akihito's eyes went wide. "Where's Suoh?" he cried out.

"Don't worry about him. I am Asami Cho, Asami Ryuichi's mother," the woman introduced. "And you are a hindrance in his life." The woman was quick to state her purpose. She didn't want to waste any more time than necessary on this problem.

"What?" Akihito barked.

"I will provide all the living expenses you need for you and that child in your stomach. However much you need, I will give it."

"Hey!" Akihito slammed his fist down on the table causing the other customers to look over. "I don't need your money, and what do you mean I'm a hindrance?"

"Is being a home wrecker part of your life plans? As long as you continue to stay with Ryuichi, his wife and son would be left in the cold."

Akihito felt a small electric shock run towards his stomach, causing his legs to go weak and his eyes to grow wide. "Wife and son…?" he whispered softly to himself in disbelief.

Asami Cho smiled. "Did he never tell you? He has been married for eight years, his son is already three. He refuses to accept his own child because of you," the woman's hateful voice pierced into Akihito's chest.

Seeing the defeated look on the young man's face, Asami Cho felt content. "I will give you a week to think things through." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "All of my contact information is on here. Give me a call when you've made a decision."

With a nod of her head, she exited the café.

Akihito flopped back down onto his seat. The other customers in the store started sneaking glances and whispering. Akihito felt his heart sink all the way down. What the hell was this Asmai Cho talking about? Asami had a wife and a son whom he cast aside because he shifted his interest to him? Is that what she meant?

He looked outside and saw Suoh by the car with a bloody lip and a black bruise forming under his eye. He will have Suoh take him home, so he can confront Asami himself. If Asami really was the type to cast aside his own child because he sees one, loves one, it would be better if the twins didn't come into this world.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock by the time Asami stepped into the penthouse. Suoh had called and informed him that his mother had come to see Akihito. The content of their conversation is unknown to them since the animosity his mother had towards his men still lived.

The TV was on in the living room and the kitchen table was empty, which didn't surprise Asami.

"Akihito," he called out.

The soft groan from the couch caused Asami to look over. The young man slowly sat up and looked at Asami with a blank expression.

There was silence in the room for a moment until Akihito broke it. "I met your mother today," Akihito said before another moment of silence passed by. "I didn't know you had a wife and a son."

"Akihito –" Asami began.

"Is this what you do? You drag a person into your bed, get them pregnant, and coldly kick them out when you see a new target?" Akihito's quiet voice caused Asami to feel discomfort.

"No. I was threatened into marriage. I made it clear to my wife that our marriage is just for show."

"But she has your son…how could you coldly throw her away?"

"She told me to give her a child so she could have someone to lean on in the future. She said a child is all she needs from me, but during her pregnancy, she began to long for more. I just can't bring myself to give it to her," Asami explained.

"I can't understand how you can bear to abandon your own _son_…"

"I agreed to create a child with her because I wanted to leave her with something when I left."

Akihito looked up into his eyes. "Are you going to do the same with me? After these two come out into this world, are you going to let me live the rest of my life depending on them?"

Asami shook his head and walked towards Akihito. "You are someone I found myself. I would go to save you from my enemies because I want to, not because I need to."

"How can I trust you? How do I know those words aren't just sweet lies?" Akihito asked. "You didn't have any interested in picking out names, or painting the nursery, or picking out supplies..."

Asami smirked. Was Akihito trying to test him? "Because you are the number one person in my life, is that a good enough answer?"

"No," Akihito responded. Asami arched an eyebrow at him. What was he supposed to say?

"If I'm number one, than you have a number two. I want to be your only one…" Akihito said as he stared into Asami's glowing eyes.

"Pregnancy has made you quite needy hasn't it?" Asami teased.

"Is it too much to ask from you?"

Asami shook his head as he pulled Akihito towards him for a kiss. Before, he had to coax Akihito to open up to him, but now the young man would open his mouth for him to enter even before their lips touch. Akihito is a seed he had planted and watered. There was no way he would just let him get pulled out like a weed.

Asami pulled away to look at the flushed boy with a small trail of saliva running down the corner of his mouth. He smiled and brushed a thumb over those wet, red lips.

"Akihito, don't believe anything my mother tells you. Always come to me to confirm first. She would not accept any of my lovers unless she chose them herself. She will try anything within her power to get rid of you."

Akihito swallowed down the lump in his throat and continued to look at Asami. "What will she do?"

"She will find faults in everything you do and eventually, she will probably find a reason to have you sent far away or perhaps even killed."

Akihito tried his best to hold back the trembles wrecking throughout his body. "…What the hell…" he whispered to himself.

Asami let out a soft chuckle and changed the subject. "I will assign a few more people to be around you."

Akihito shot him a glare, but he can't argue. Asami Cho didn't seem like an easy enemy to take down. If he wasn't pregnant, he would have less to worry about.

"But you know…I do feel sorry for that wife and son of yours…" Akihito said.

"You just remember those pretty words when you meet her and lash out."

"Hmph…Is she pretty?" Akihito calmly blurted out.

Asami let out a soft chuckle and patted Akihito's head. "She's a beautiful woman, she's graceful and well educated, she's –"

"Okay, I don't want to hear anymore!" Akihito cried out and Asami chuckled.

"But inferior to someone else," Asami whispered before carrying Akihito into the bedroom.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook this easily…If I weren't so tired and pregnant, I would have thrown something at you. After the twins are out, I'll be sure to collect my debt. And just so you know, don't expect me to trust you so easily after this," Akihito said.

"I don't expect you to trust me so easily after this. You aren't that stupid."

* * *

**Chapter 20: I Might as well Love**

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg

Beta: gDelVhlrNoEtt

Akihito found it difficult to sleep with a stomach that constantly craved for food. He was craving for something spicy and hot real bad (both of which Asami was able to deliver to him in the kinkiest ways possible), but he had just eaten a whole roasted chicken, courtesy of Suoh, half an hour ago.

The penthouse became more crowded now with the two extra men Asami had stationed there. Before, it was only Suoh standing outside. But now, Suoh was inside, and two more men named Eiji and Hideki were stationed outside. _Is Asami Cho really that scary?_ Akihito thought as he hugged his stomach. The woman definitely seemed serious when he first met her yesterday, but he would not be intimidated. He hated people telling him what to do, for he had always been the rebellious type. He didn't need Asami's parents' blessings; all he wanted was Asami's, and that was enough. The woman gave him a week, but one night with Asami was enough to solidify his resolve.

Akihito picked up his cell phone to dial her number. Akihito was nervous, but screw that. After three rings, a stern voice answered the other line.

"Is this Asami Cho?" Akihito asked.

"_Yes?"_ the voice on the other line answered.

"I won't be doing what you asked of me," was Akihito's immediate answer.

There was a period of silence between them before Akihito heard a sigh on the other line. "I see. It's a shame, I was hoping we could see eye to eye on this matter," with that said, the line went dead and Akihito felt the war start brewing.

Akihito felt Suoh's large hand on his shoulder when he tossed his phone aside. He looked up and saw Suoh nodding at him.

"Asami said he was threatened into marriage," Akihito began, and Suoh nodded again.

"His mother wanted to completely run his life for him, but he rebelled. The boss gained power and status through his own powers. He didn't use his parents' connections to help him reach his current position. Back then, his business wasn't stable. His parents still had more power; all his mother had to do was pull a few strings, and her son would have no choice but run back to her."

Akihito let out a quick laugh. "This is the first time I've heard you talk so much," Akihito teased. "So his mother wanted to '_get rid of the weeds before it spread_?'"

Suoh nodded. "She had all major businesses refuse the boss' offers, and then she started threatening his employees."

"What kind of a mother is that?" Akihito said to himself as he shook his head.

"A very traditional and old-fashioned one. She believes parents know what is best for their child, so she tries to run his life for him. In the old days, especially in prosperous and high-status families, the sons and daughters rarely get any say in their life callings, or who they marry. She wants to keep such out-of-date traditions alive."

"It's stupid…" Akihito commented, and Suoh nodded.

"Ha, but now all those 'major businesses' are begging for Asami to give them a chance, eh?" Akihito laughed, and for the first time, Akihito saw a small smile on Suoh's face.

"All of Asia is lined up for a chance to speak to the boss."

"Then why is Asami still so cautious of his mother?"

"Because no matter how much he despises his mother, he can't shoot her. Asami Cho is also willing to do anything to make things 'right' for her son. She doesn't care if it hurts him - as long as she believes it's the right thing to do, she will do it; including hiring assassins to _'rid of any weeds.'_"

"That's so messed up…" Akihito commented.

* * *

"Did Ryuichi brush you off again?"

Meiko sighed and nodded. "I don't think I have what it takes to win Ryuichi over anymore…"

"Don't say that, Meiko. This Takaba Akihito is just a new thing. How often do you get to see a pregnant man? Ryuichi is with him because he's something _unusual_. Isn't Taiyou the same? You buy him a new toy and he immediately loses interests in the old one? Don't worry," Asami Cho reassured as she patted the back of Meiko's hand. "We will make Ryuichi give up on this Takaba Akihito. Everybody has an inhuman side to them. All we have to do is bring that out of Takaba Akihito," Cho schemed, and Meiko nodded in response.

"This will be left to you, Meiko. I just received a call from Takaba Akihito - he won't back off."

"Rest assured mother, I will do my best," Meiko said as she let out a smile.

Cho smiled back and continued to hold onto the girl's hand. "You need not worry, Meiko. You will definitely not go hungry. You gave birth to a son; he will eventually take over this family. Wealth and status will all go to you and him. All that's left is to get Ryuichi back."

Meiko admitted she felt an attraction towards Asami Ryuichi when they first met. After all, what woman wouldn't be caught in that man's trap? She immediately won over her mother-in-law with her virtue, education and traditional upbringing. She was happy when mother in law suggested marriage between them. She didn't try to push herself onto Asami - she just quietly followed behind him, asking for the bare minimum. When she was finally invited to live in the Asami family's estate, she thought about using this opportunity to finally enter his personal spaces. But who knew her mother-in-law would blackmail her son into marriage? And who knew that her husband had locked himself behind such a heavy door, with no key in sight.

She cannot not like Asami Ryuichi; this man was filled with so much manly essence. She likes him, and that was her misfortune. But ever since their wedding, all they've been doing is play house. Even their first night together was a play. She doesn't want to use unscrupulous methods like her mother-in-law to get her husband's love, but the man had forced her to a dead end.

She inhaled deeply and let it out before smiling at her mother-in-law again. "Mother, I think I should probably meet Ryuichi's new lover. The last time we met, I didn't properly introduce myself."

Asami Cho sighed and nodded. "Just don't become close friends with him. He's a bad influence; we can't have him soiling you too."

"Of course I won't," Meiko responded with a smile.

Asami Cho reached inside her pocket and pulled out a key. "I had a spare key to Ryuichi's place made. If would be good for you if you went over more often to strengthen your relationship. A man is vigorous like fire; a woman is gentle like water. Fire can only be calmed with water. A husband can only be calmed by his wife. You need to control his fire."

"I understand, mother," Meiko responded and took the key from Asami Cho, pocketing it.

"I believe Ryuichi has his men guarding his floor. Just tell them you are representing me."

Meiko nodded, slowly stood up and took the key in hand. "I will get to it right away."

"I'm having some research being conducted on Takaba Akihito. That look in his eyes - I don't like it, it's as if I've seen it somewhere before…"

* * *

The order their boss gave them was easy: do not let anyone in without his permission. But how were they supposed to follow that order, when their boss's mother sent their boss's wife to them?

How are they even supposed to address her?

Finally, Suoh broke the awkward silence. "Ms. Asami, your husband specifically told us that no one is to go inside without his permission."

"I am here to represent Ryuichi's mother, Suoh," Meiko responded. "Are you saying even Ryuichi's own mother needs his permission to visit his home?"

"This…" Suoh started, but couldn't find anything to argue back.

Meiko smiled at Suoh and the other guards. "Please, rest assured, I just wish to talk to Akihito. It's only me here today. You can even check me if you'd like," Meiko suggested raising her arms so she could be patted down, but none of the three men dared.

"Please go on in, Ms. Asami," Suoh said with a bow before opening the door, allowing Meiko to step in. As soon as he closed the door, he gestured for Eiji to call Asami. Suoh had known this woman to be graceful and elegant, not someone that would resort to evil tactics to get what she wants - but putting Asami's wife and Asami's new lover - pregnant, at that - in one room was still dangerous. He kept his ears pressed to the door, and listened for any misconduct.

When Meiko stepped inside the penthouse, the first thing that hit her was her husband's scent, his cologne, his cigarettes - _Ryuichi_. She saw a pair of loafers to the side, and beside the black shiny Italian leather was a pair of muddy sneakers. _This belongs to that young man, most likely_, she thought. She slid off her heels and proceeded forward inside until she saw the dishes, stacked sky-high in the sink of the kitchen. She cringed at the sight. There was whipped cream and chocolate syrup all over the counter. Didn't Ryuuichi hire a housekeeper? It couldn't be that her husband actually did the chores, like washing the dishes or dusting the rooms. That wasn't his job - they came from an elite family.

Suddenly, she heard a flush of the toilet, then footsteps followed by humming. Leaving the crime scene in the kitchen, she followed the path and arrived at the living room entrance. She saw Takaba Akihito flopping down onto the large leather couch, with a giant plate of ice cream in one hand, and a large bowl of strawberries topped with cream, drizzled with chocolate in the other. Those were even more unpleasant sights; seeing the child practically gulp down the cream like it was water triggered her gag reflexes. Surely, Takaba Akihito knew that junk was going to his child too.

"Akihito…?" she called out softly in a sickly voice. Akihito flinched and nearly dropped his lunch onto Asami's luxury rug. From the bed hair and the untidy clothes, it seemed that he had been napping not long ago.

Turning around, Akihito completely felt his guard drop all the way to the floor. He was truly surprised to see the girl from yesterday standing in front of him. He wanted to speak but the cream and strawberries in his mouth prevented any words from coming out properly. He quickly chewed up the contents and got off the couch to wipe his mouth and hands.

"You! What are you doing here?" Akihito asked.

Meiko flashed him a smile, but her eyes still looked at him in discomfort, for there were food stains on his ratty old t-shirt.

Akihito looked down to see what the woman was staring at, and blushed. There were several holes in his yellowing white t-shirt, along with a few brown and green stains. His shorts weren't much better - the hem was all torn and here was this girl in front of him, dressed in a (probably) million-yen designer cardigan. "I-I'll go change…" he stuttered nervously before running to his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Putting on one of Asami's dress shirts and his oversized dad jeans, he dashed to the bathroom to wash his face, hoping to make himself more presentable before entering the living room once again. He saw Meiko sitting on the arm of the couch, and not on the couch itself. Not that he could blame her. The rug was filled with food crumbs, and so was the couch. Honestly though, Asami didn't seem to mind one bit as he cleaned up after his pig pen.

"I'm really sorry about the mess…" Akihito said, laughing nervously as he started picking up some of the plates and bowls on the coffee table.

"It's alright Akihito" Meiko replied as she stood up to get out of his way. If this was Asami's mother picking up the dirty plates, she would without a doubt help out, for Asami Cho was her elder, and someone whose status surpassed her own.

"I came here today because I wanted to talk with you Akihito; I want us to get along"

Akihito paused for a moment, soaking in the words before proceeding with the cleaning. "Don't we already get along?" he asked.

"I haven't properly introduced myself yet, I'm Asami Meiko, Ryuichi's wife, and the mother of his son."

Akihito flinched and the plates in his hands clattered. He didn't feel as strongly as he did yesterday when he found out the older man had a wife, but he still felt that cold, electric spark hitting his stomach. He had expected this meeting to come, but not so soon. He felt his breath starting to shake a little and his legs giving out, but tried his best to seem normal.

"So you're telling me, you want to get along with me despite the fact that I took your husband from you and am pregnant with his children?" Akihito asked, trying to supress the slight tremble in his voice. What woman would be okay with that? He didn't know how all those imperials concubines did it in the past, but it is said women who lived in the palace were the most tragic women of all. They had to learn to supress their jealousy and hatred to favor the emperor. It was always a constant battle.

"I'm fine with it" Meiko replied casually.

"How can you be fine with this? If I were in your shoes, I would have cut off his damn dick already!" Akihito argued back.

The woman cringed a little at the vulgar language used, but quickly regained her composure. "I'm a woman Akihito, aside from obeying, what else can I do?"

Akihito shook his head. "Are you saying because you're a woman, you have no say in any matter?"

"My words just ring hollow in his ears"

"Don't say that! Honestly I wasn't too thrilled to find out Asami is married and have a son, but how can you back off so easily like this? I don't want to fight with you, but you shouldn't just give in. Do you know how many women have already suffered because of personalities like yours? I know this whole gender equality thing hasn't reached Asia yet, but we can still start little by little."

"But the feelings between Ryuichi and I are not mutual. It's all useless, no matter what I say…"

"Do you really want to stay with a man that had coldly turned his back on you and his own son just to go sleep with a _man_? Someone like you can do so much better"

"But I want to stay with him…" Meiko replied bitterly. "I know he isn't interested in some obedient little doll, but this was how I was brought up."

Just then, the sound of the front door clicking shut caught their attention. The sound of the stealthy footsteps told both of them the owner was back. Both stared intently at the entrance, waiting in anticipation for his face to show up.

"Meiko" the chilling voice called out as its owner entered into the room, freezing the air, and sending Meiko into a panic as she tightly clenched onto the hem of her dress with trembling fingers. She had remembered his words. _"I don't want you in any part of Takaba's life"_ she recalled.

"Y-yes…?" she stumbled out.

"I seem to remember telling you; I want no part of you in Takaba's life, did I not?" Asami said, repeating her thoughts.

The coldness in the room seemed to have dropped below freezing by now as Asami continued walking towards the two of them.

"I simply thought the three of us could perhaps live together peacefully. Akihito and I get along perfectly well…" Meiko tried reasoning, but it seems Asami was once again, dismissing her words.

"Leave"

"R-Ryuichi…"

"Leave"

"Ryuichi, you can't kick me out, you have no right to. If Akihito and I decide to form a friendship together, you have no right to stop us."

"True, but if your intentions were to befriend Akihito and slowly attack him from the shadows, than I do have the rights" Asami replied.

Meiko had so easily entered into his family. She had so easily win over his parents and so easily given birth to an heir. Such a hard journey but she had succeeded. Asami knew all she needed was him to complete her path, but he wanted to stop her right here and now.

"W-why? Why do you think of me as such a person? You won't listen to me at all, and all you want to do is cut me off completely!"

"Meiko, go back to your home and don't come here anymore" Asami demanded, leaving no room for argument in his voice.

"Ryuichi, I'm currently having a conversation with Akihito, you have no right to interfere" Meiko asserted through her trembling voice.

"Either you leave willingly or I force you out" Asami harsh voice spat out, but his composure still managed to remain calm.

"I am here to represent your mother…kicking me out is like kicking her out –" Meiko argued once again, but go cut off short when Asami yanked her towards him by her arm and began dragging her out of the room.

"Ahh! Akihito help! He's going to hurt me!" Meiko shouted as she scratched at the iron hand encircling her arm.

Akihito stood there, dumb found as he watched Asami forcefully drag the girl out into the hallway, ignoring her every cry for mercy and help. When he heard the front door opened, he slapped himself awake and raced after them.

"Asami! Stop!" he cried out, heeding Asami in his steps. The older man turned around to see Akihito running up to them.

"Akihito, go rest in your room" Asami commanded and Akihito snapped. Just where in all seven hells does Asami think he has the right to boss him around like that? He immediately ran towards Asami and tired loosening his grip on Meiko, who at this point, was pretty much crying.

"Let her go bastard!" Akihito shouted as he tried pulling Meiko away from the beast when he found out Asami's hold wasn't going to loosen. Suddenly, Meiko bit down on the hand and Asami eased up a bit, but enough to get Meiko away from him. Akihito pulled Mieko towards him as they backed up. Was the woman planning to lure Akihito to her side? Make Akihito see his bad side so he would leave and she could worm in? Asami thought as he started hard at the woman whom he cannot read.

Meiko trembling large eyes stared at Asami who was glaring at her as she backed away from him. Not watching what was behind her, she let out a yelp as she tripped over the corner in the hallway and began falling backwards, taking Akihito with her as they both headed towards the floor. She heard the loud thud and felt a bit of pain, but mostly, what she felt was something soft breaking her fall. When she opened her eyes again, she heard cries of pain and her husband's voice next to her, yelling to hang on. And for the first time in her life, she saw Asami Ryuichi's calm composed face, falter.

When Meiko tripped over, Akihito lost his balanced and went down with her, but he didn't expect her elbow to connect with his stomach, leaving him on the floor, withering in pain with Asami constantly shouting at him. God, who knew Asami's voice could be so annoying. "Ngh….Asami! Shut up! Arg!" he cried out again as he felt his body change – not in a good way.

"Suoh, the car!" Asami shouted.

"It's waiting downstairs sir"

Not wasting another moment, Asami scooped Akihito off of the floor and dashed towards the elevators, down the lobby and into the car, forgetting about his wife completely.

"A-Asami…I don't want to lose them…I want to have these kids…" Akihito gasped between breaths as he clenched tightly onto Asami's hand.

"Akihito, breath, you're going to be fine. We will have them; I won't let you lose them." Asami's voice sounded a bit frantic now, which made Akihito chuckle a little.

"Haha, I've never seen you so panicked before…" Akihito gasped out before another shot of pain caused him to let out another loud cry. "I-it's too early isn't it? Didn't I still have a few more months to go…will they be able to live?"

"I have the best doctors in waiting; I won't let anything bad happen. I will make sure they live" Asami reassured.

"Heh…since when did you have the power to control life?" Akihito humorously joked in between the pain.

"If not, then we can have another. We can have three or even four if you want" Asami encouraged, but secretly thinking in the back of his head that the chances of having three or four kids were zero to none.

"Fine…Ngh…but I'm getting you pregnant this time…"

* * *

"Madam Cho, here is the file containing Takaba Akihito's information. Every piece of fact should be there, I think you will find the man very interesting" the spy reported.

Asami Cho put down her tea cup and took the folder from her informant and began flipping through it.

"Takaba Ren and Takaba Kasumi…died sixteen years ago when their car hit head on with a truck…tragic indeed…" Asami Cho muttered to herself as she continued to flip through Takaba Akihito's personal files, but immediately stopped after some realization hit her. "Takaba…Takaba? Is it me or is that name starting to sound more and more familiar?"

"I'm sure you will find your answer in that file madam" her spy answered.

Tossing useless information on birth, childhood, relatives etc aside, Asami Cho flipped all the way to the back of the stack and quickly read through the contents and frowned.

"Takabas…it can't be the same Takabas can it? It's too much of a coincidence…"

"Yes ma'am, I too find it hard to believe it's just a coincidence."

Asami Cho slammed the files down on to the table and glared at her informant. "Everything on here is true?" she yelled at the man before her.

"I speak no lies madam" the spy bowed. "I take pride in my skills to gather precise information for my clients."

"If everything you have found is true, then that young Takaba really can't stay with Ryuichi…he's too dangerous."

"I believe he will eventually show his interior motives –" the spy began but immediately got cut off.

"You fool! When he shows his true self, it will be too late for my son!" Asami Cho's frightened voice cried out. "This information is to remain a secret between us do you understand? No one must find out, not even my husband."

"Yes madam" the spy bowed and exited the room.

* * *

"Sir, we have escorted Ms. Asami back home"

The voice sounded like Kirishima's

"Make sure Meiko never comes near the penthouse again. No matter whom she's representing."

This was Asami's voice, he was sure of it.

Akihito cracked an eye open and all he saw was blur. He let out a groan and the voices in the room halted. A figure dressed in black moved into his field of vision and Akihito turned his head to look over at him.

"-zami…? Zat you?" he groaned out when he tried to move, but none of his limps seem to be listening to his command.

"How are you feeling?" the deep soothing voice spoke out once again.

Akihito blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light. In the back ground, he could hear Kirishima calling for a doctor.

"I feel like I just jumped off of a building and somebody stitched my body back together…"

"I'm glad that mouth of yours is still as active as ever" Asami chuckled.

"Wait…did I just give birth?" Akihito asked when he felt the sudden soreness in his abdominal.

"Half a day ago"

This got Akihito's muscles to shoot up off of bed, but immediately back down when the adrenaline died down and the pain came in.

Asami gently pushed Akihito back onto the mattress and wiped a damp cloth over his forehead.

"They were prematurely born, but both came out alive and healthy" Asami reassured him with the information, and just then, the door to the room swung open and two nurses pushing two cribs along with a man in a lab coat came inside. The nurses placed the cribs beside the bed and walked away.

"How are you feeling son?" the doctor asked as he made his way around the cribs to sit on the bed for a quick check up. "You're going to feel soreness and pain for about a week, but everything seems to be normal" the doctor reported as he shone the light into his eyes. After a few more minutes of examining his pulse and blood pressure, the doctor put away his instruments and stepped away. "Just give me a holler if anything goes wrong."

It seems even the doctor can sense that Akihito wanted to be alone with the two newborns as evident of the speedy examination. As soon as the door closed the door, Akihito sat up and peeked into the cribs, letting out a small laugh at how pink and wrinkly his babies were. They looked like shriveled old men but also incredibly cute.

"This one is eight minutes older" Asami said as he carefully picked one up, keeping in mind that he needed to support the neck and handed it over to Akihito.

"Little Asabi" Akihito softly whispered as he took the baby from Asami's arms.

"Do I get to name this one?" Asami asked with his infamous smirk adorning his face as he held the other baby in his hands.

"You're not naming her Azumi or whatever" Akihito glared as he rocked Asabi in his arms.

"I was thinking Wakana…" Asami replied as he brushed his lips against the newborn's soft skin.

Akihito smiled at the sight. Asami was moved and he was glad because Asami is the one that so easily came into his life and gave him happiness, but he is also the one who can so easily leave and take that happiness away.

* * *

**Chapter 21: White Lies**

Disclaimer: VF and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: unedited, mpreg

I know this has gotten a bit out of hand. I myself also feel that this is too much, but it's too late to change my mind. So this whole farce is going to end at chapter 23 and the last two chapters will be some nice family moments :D Thanks for reading

* * *

"I want the truth, did you, or did you not attack him on purpose" Asami low menacing voice growled out as he took another sip of his drink before placing the glass down on the table. The large room was only lit by moon light as two people sat in the center. "I didn't bring anyone with me and have removed all of your guards from hearing range because I don't want to ruin your reputation further. Now talk, there's only you and I, no one else."

A quiet sob tore through the room. "H-how could you suspect such a thing from me? This is human lives we're talking about, how could you accuse me of such a heartless crime?"

"I said I want words of truth Meiko. Did you, or did you not attack Takaba's stomach on purpose" Asami tried again, this time, his tone became more hard and dark.

"Ryuichi, I fell and crashed into him…please believe me. It was your daughters who decided to enter into this world at that moment, not me…" Meiko pleaded. After Ryuichi rushed the crying Akihito to the hospital, two of Ryuichi's men escorted her back to her own home…it was actually her's and Ryuichi's house, it was given to them on their wedding day by her father in law. But just like Asami Ryuichi, the house was cold and dark. About four hours ago, one of Ryuichi's men who accompanied her home reported that Takaba Akihito had successfully given birth and is in stable condition. She didn't know whether she should cry or curse at the news. She heard that Ryuichi had been so fond over his new baby girls – holding them and kissing them – and what of Taiyou? He had the child lured out of his sight with candy. As she flipped through countless thoughts, the front door opened to reveal her husband, with hands in his pants pocket and a cigarette dangling from his lips; flawless as usual. Her heart moved for a moment and her face heated up. Even during their time playing house together, Ryuichi rarely came back to their home. This…mansion that was bought for the two of them and their future children, but it only housed her and her son. It never housed her husband, but here he is, after a decade, he came back. Did the birth of his new children move him? Did he come back to perhaps rebuild his relationship with his son? And perhaps her too? Meiko hoped and hoped as she ran down the stairs into the main room to greet her husband, who coldly dismissed her favour. He immediately dismissed everyone on the property, telling them to go take a break for an hour and turned to her, saying they needed to talk.

The conversation had nothing to do with rebuilding broken relationships, instead, without even a "hello," Asami immediately started accusing her of purposely elbowing Takaba Akihito in the stomach when they fell back at the penthouse entrance way.

"I'll say it one more time. I. Want. To. Hear. The. Truth. Did you, or did you not attack Takaba on purpose. If I find out you are lying, I will strip you of your status, your family's status, and your son's" Asami harshly stated out and immediately, Meiko broke down onto all fours and crawled towards him, begging furiously.

"No! no! Please leave my mother and father out of this, and Taiyou…he's completely innocent, how can you punish your own flesh and blood" Meiko cried out as she fisted Asami's pants.

"I have seen your type many times Meiko…sweet as a flower, but is willing to sink to the bottom of the ocean to get what you want." Asami said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "My mother, my father and I, are people who spill blood when we kill, but you, you can kill without spilling even a single drop of blood from your victims…that type of person is most terrifying. You are terrifying Meiko, that's why I never got close to you."

"Ryuichi, yesterday, I wanted to reform our relationship together –" Meiko begun.

"— So you thought if you got on Takaba's good side, you can wedge yourself in?" Asami cut in.

"I want to stay by your side…so much…I don't care if I have to share you, I wanted just a little part of you and you wouldn't give it to me no matter what…" Meiko shouted as he tears began soaking Asami's pants.

"That's impossible" Asami said with a sigh. "Give up."

"Yesterday, you wouldn't listen to me at all…my voice never seems to reach you. You say I'm terrifying, but what about you? Aren't you in your own way? And to have used such force on me…I began to hate, hate so much. Hate Takaba Akihito, hate those two children in his stomach, I became dizzy –"

" – So you tripped on purpose, you wanted to kill the twins along with Takaba" Asami finished.

"T-that wasn't my intention…I never intended to kill him or two children…I just—"

"—I understand it was the heat of the moment, but the fact that they nearly lost their lives does not change. We are done Meiko." Asami stubbed the cigarette and began to stand up, but Meiko continued to cling onto him.

"R-Ryuichi…why can't you understand? I love you…is that a mistake?" Meiko desperately cried out.

"There are mistakes in everything. A love where you are willing to harm anyone in your way – an unscrupulous love is loves mistake."

"Are you saying you've never harmed anyone to get what you want?"

"I have harmed and been harmed. Your way of loving was a mistake, it's time you realized there are no methods left to repair what you have done" and with those final words, Asami tore himself away from his wife and swiftly walked out of the room, and out of his house.

* * *

No matter what Meiko had done in the past, he still felt guilt inside for what he had done, so he thought the least he could do is let her save face by not forcing herself to revealing her true nature in front of everyone. He had thought it was odd, there was no way a light fall could cause Akihito so much pain. The young man was practically crying while he held onto his stomach tightly, trying to endure as much as he can. Akihito fell on his side; he didn't hit his back or front. When Meiko fell, she also fell on her side, not onto Akihito. When the doctor came out of the emergency room, the man immediately asked him what was Akihito doing to have received such a strong blow to the stomach that was now starting to bruise. From this piece of information, Asami knew immediately who was responsible. His mother never hid her intentions behind a façade, neither did his father. If they were to attack, he would have predicted it; felt it coming, but not Meiko. She was as pure as jade, as gentle as water, as clear as ice. There was not a hint of malevolence in her at all, but the truth is, she had nothing but intentions and motives stored up inside her. And every single one of them were as dark as black.

He had felt uneasy the moment he laid eyes on her. She was definitely lovely, more so than he had thought, but his instincts were never wrong.

He had put a few of his men on nanny duty, which probably wasn't the best idea, but if he hired a real nanny, who knows if she has been set up by his mother or not. Most of his men have absolutely no experience in child care for they don't have children of their own. When he told Kirishima to pick out two for the job, he could feel the inaudible "no one wants to do it" from his assistant. After assigning his men to read through a few childcare books, watch several videos and letting them work with a doll, Asami had Kirishima pick out the best ones (even though most tried to fail on purpose) and brought them home. Akihito had not come back from the hospital yet. The doctors wanted to keep him for a few days longer just to make sure. But the twin girls had to come home without their 'mother' for there was a flu outbreak at the hospital.

He himself didn't know much about caring for babies, but honestly, he didn't understand why his men would always "flip a coin" when it came to diaper duty…they have experience cleaning up severed body parts and pieces of flesh, what's a little feces compared to blood and organs splattered all over a warehouse. One complaint he did have was the crying. Even if he is a night owl, waking up to loud wailing every ten to fifteen minutes had him taking out his cranky mood on his employees during the day. If he could only give them each a bottle of vodka before bed, his nights would be so much better, and his shirts wouldn't be covered in vomit. But Akihito will without a doubt take his life if he did. God he wished Akihito was back at home to take over.

During the day, he has his men play nanny, and when he gets back, his men continues to play nanny just before he goes off to bed. The time between his bedtime and morning, is when he jumps into action. But during the night, there wasn't much to do; just the occasional diaper change, feeding and burping. Which concerned him, should he hire a milk mother? Akihito can't breast feed and shouldn't babies grow up with a woman's milk, not formula milk? But that would just mean having more people crowd his personal space when he gets back from work.

But currently he has more worrying problems to take care of. His mother had called, saying she would like to have dinner on Friday, no exceptions. She had said she wanted to meet her new granddaughters, and have some important information to discuss with the two of them. Whatever this important information is, he didn't want to hear it. It will probably be an endless nagging about separate custody of the twins or something along that line. When will his mother realize he has the rights to make his own decision? His mother always aroused anger in him, ever since he was six and she chose all of his friends for him; saying he did not know how to make friends. She brutally blackmailed his friends she considered bad influences, and forced him to end his relationship with them. With this upcoming dinner meeting, perhaps he can finally disown himself.

Akihito will be released from the hospital in two days, he will have to discuss this matter with him. Just visiting Akihito at the hospital wasn't enough; he needed him back home, with him…and also to clean up the mess around the penthouse. Not to mention, Akihito can probably tell the twins apart after he lost track of who's who as soon as he removed the hospital bracelets…also due to Akihito's genius idea to buy them identical onesies.

* * *

"Ohhh…you two are so cute!" Akihito squealed as he lightly bounced up and down with both girls in his arms. "If only you two would sleep…" he muttered that last part in denial.

It has been a day since he's gotten back from the hospital and already, he felt the exhaustion crushing in. The very first night he came back, Asami didn't waste any time releasing all of his pent up stress onto him. He still remembers telling the older man he hasn't eaten dinner yet and next thing he knew, Asami was thrusting some "man meat" down his throat, hitting the back wall every time, causing him to gag and spill tears. He had just given birth, his hormones weren't balanced, and normally, after birth, the woman, or in his case, him, usually aren't in the mood to jump back into their sex lives so soon. But did Asami care when he gagged him and tied him up? Nooo. Even though Akihito was insanely turned off, Asami still managed to get him erect and forced several orgasms out of him. Asami has definitely been holding it in though, because their coupling didn't last as long as it usually did before the two both came and fell asleep, entwined in each other…only to be woken fifteen minutes later due to twin number one's number two. Akihito was so tired, and this was only the first night. He was just glad that Asami voluntarily got up with him to help out. But he didn't know how he was going to seem presentable in front of Asami Cho today. The woman has invited them out for dinner to discuss some important matter according to Asami.

"Asami, go give Wakana a bath, she still has black ink on her feet" Akihito asked.

After coming home last night, Akihito was surprised Asami took off the hospital bracelets and put it in the baby books Akihito had prepared. Knowing Asami had insane attention to details on everything, he would have guessed the man had found some differences between the twins, like one has a small mole here or a birth mark there etc. But no, Asami only seems to focus real hard when it comes to finding new things on _his_ body…and his enemies and clients personal information. Since neither one of them knew which one was Wakaba nor which one was Asabi, Kirishima, (smart man) dipped one of the twins' feet in ink and got a footprint, matching it up with the birth certificate. Now, Wakana wears purple while Asabi wears pink.

"And check if they need to be changed, I'm gonna go warm up some bottles" Akihito shouted after the man. If Asami was willing to do the diaper changes, then let him. He'll do the babies bottles and Asami will do the babies bottoms. Plus, when Akihito questioned him about diaper duty, the man had told him he had cleaned up a lot worse. He's giving Asami more practice this way.

They have less than an hour before their dinner date with Asami Cho. Akihito wanted the twins to be fed, changed and washed before Asami's clueless goons take over for the night. Since this was dinner with Asami's mother, a very high class and traditional woman, Akihito had to go pick out an expensive looking suit and gel his hair back, but wearing a clean suit while burping a newborn was still a bad idea.  
He gently rocked the little one in his arms to sleep and put her in the crib and waited for Asami to finish up with the other one so they could get going. Akihito has never seen Asami like this before. A large man whose hand is drowned in blood being so gentle and tender and caring for such a small thing really melted him. What surprised him the most was that he didn't expect Asami to be so hands on, he expected Asami to throw everything onto him and a nanny.

Just as he placed the baby monitor onto the night stand, Asami walked in, cradling the other little creature in his thick arms. The baby mumbled and trashed a little in his hold, but Asami soon calmed her down with a few light kisses to those soft cheeks. Akihito felt something stir inside of him again, but quickly brushed it off when Asami looked up with a smirk.

"We have thirty minutes left, so hurry up" Akihito rushed as the hurriedly tied his tie.

The car has been waiting for an hour already, but Kirishima's face still remained as patient as ever, which honestly, bothered Akihito quite a bit. The bespectacled assistant had no problem remaining calm and collective in front of Asami, but whenever he was involved, Kirishima would immediately start yelling and lecturing him. The nerves.

"Hey Asami, how come only your mom is coming today? What about your dad? Don't tell me you two don't get along either" Akihito asked as he got into the back seat of the limo.

"My father and I get along. Unlike my mother he is a reasonable human being and values my opinions…but he is no longer fit enough to step outside the house anymore. He can barely walk due to DMD and three years ago, a tumor was found"

Akihito was truly taken aback with the news. "How come you're telling me this?"

"You wanted to know didn't you?" Asami smirked.

"Then…why don't you go visit him more often? It sounds like he doesn't have much time left…"

"It's his pride Akihito. He does not want his son to look at him in his weakened and vulnerable state."

Akihito understood. From his time with Asami and his first encounter with Asami's mother, he understood that their pride was more important than their lives.

"We're here. Are you ready?" Asami's voice spoke out.

Akihito looked out the window and noted the elegant waiters dressed from head to toe in formal wear. Just the outside of the restaurant alone spoke louder than words. The whole building was glowing gold contrast to the night sky, and the cars parked to the side were all European or Italian cars. Suddenly, he wished he had picked out a better suit. Even the employees' work uniform looked to be in greater quality than his cheap thing. He probably should have asked Asami to pick one out for him instead.

As Akihito continued to stare in daze, Asami checked in and pulled him inside. The inside of the restaurant impressed him even more. No guest wore any knock off brands or cheap imitations; they were all designers, fit for the red carpet.

"I feel so out of place" he whispered to Asami as he tried to hide his cheap clothes behind the man.

Asami chuckled and pulled Akihito out front. "Stand tall Akihito, if you show enough confidence, even a five hundred yen suit can become an Armani. Besides, we're going to a private room" Asami reassured.

"This cost me fifty thousand yen idiot" Akihito snapped back.

Their private room was at the very back of the restaurant, away from hearing range. Asami Cho was the one who reserved the room, which made Akihito suspect that perhaps the woman was up to something by holding their dinner in such a remote part of the restaurant. But if something did happen – for example, Asami suddenly decides to molest him in front of his mother to prove a point – nobody will be there to bother them.

The waiter slide the shoji door open and there sat Asami Cho, in a classic black evening dress, with her back straight and head held high. As soon as Akihito entered the room, he felt the pressure slam into him and he tried his best to maintain his balance. He saw Asami Cho looking hard at the both of them with piercing eyes. Asami definitely takes after his mother but more reasonable – and perhaps a little of his father, but he has yet to meet the other Asami.

"Ryuichi, Takaba Akihito, please…have a seat" the elder woman gestured towards the open seats the waiters pulled out.

Asami sat two seats away from his mother and Akihito sat in the chair opposite to her, closer to the door in case either one of them decides to spice things up.

"I must first congratulate you two on your new miracles" Asami Cho started, but from her tone, there was not even a hint of pride or happiness knowing that her son just gained two new children and her, two new grandchildren. "I have gone ahead and ordered already if that's alright. I know the importance of a healthy diet, especially after childbirth, which in your case, Takaba Akihito, must have been more challenging than the norm."

The last part of somehow sounded like an insult to him. It's no argument that a male who gave birth is unusual, but that doesn't mean Akihito likes it when people look at him like he's some sort of freak show. Besides, it was Asami Cho's fault for giving birth to a man who was able to impregnate another man…not his…

"Seeing Ryuichi so attached to you…and seeing how harshly he threatened and treated Meiko, it seems I really have no choice but to accept you two. I called both of you two here to give you my blessings" Asami Cho announced, but her voice was dry. Whatever blessings she was trying to give away, it wasn't anything pleasant. Akihito didn't want any forced blessings…and did she say Asami threatened Meiko?

Just as Akihito was about to open his mouth to say something, the waiters came in carrying plates of food. Rice porridge with red dates, mochi of different kinds, hot soup, red rice, fish cakes, every type of sushi mankind has invented and more. It would take at least ten people to finish all of the dishes available on the table, but the one dish that caught Akihito's full attention was the fish, a fish so large it measured at least five of his hands.

"Please child, for all of your efforts, take the first bite" Asami Cho offered.

Akihito looked cautiously across the table as he slowly lifted his chopsticks and reached for the fish. He could see Asami eyeing the food from the corner of his eyes.

"There is nothing in the food, I assure both of you" the elder woman spoke up when she sensed the tension. "It seems Ryuichi has been exaggerating when he told you about me" she said as she glared over at her son, who glared back.

At this point, Akihito didn't know who to believe, but the food looked too good, the twins are healthy, and he was happy. If something does go wrong in the next few minutes, he'll just deal with it then.

"In that case" Akihito spoke as he stood up, holding a champion glass in hand. "I would like a toast, to my new healthy twins, to Asami, who surprising, actually takes part in Wakana and Asabi's life, and to Mrs. Asami, for your blessings." After the glasses have been clinked, the three sat back down and started dinning in the food. Akihito didn't care if the woman really wanted him in her life or not, he didn't care for the woman's blessings either, but it didn't hurt to perhaps get the woman to like him just a little better; she is, after all, a big part in Asami's life no matter what. Perhaps he can use this dinner to change the woman's feelings towards him from loathe to just a simple hate.

"Takaba Akihito, I have yet to hear about your family. Please, enlighten me" the elder woman said as she carved at her poultry.

Akihito saw this coming. His family was something he rarely talked about and without a doubt, Asami would be interested too. He knew about the older man's family now (even if it was just the surface), it's only fair to say it.

Akihito wiped his mouth with the napkin and put down the utensils. "Umm…I don't remember much about them, but they died when I was around seven I believe. We were coming back from Kyoto and we got caught in a head on collision with a moving truck. I was seated in the back so I managed to barely survive, but my parents didn't make it" Akihito explained.

"So you grew up in an orphanage?" Asami Cho asked.

"No, I had grandparents and they took me in. Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't remember anything about the accident. I just woke up in the hospital one day and a couple of strangers claiming to be my grandparents were next to my bed. I felt safe around them so I trusted them. When I asked them what happened, they showed me the accident in the newspaper…"

"In other words, your grandparents could have lied to you about the accident" Asami Cho cut in.

"No! I don't think they would lie to me about _my parents_death" Akihito quickly replied back.

"But don't you find it odd? That your closest relatives would so easily reveal to you, your parents death? Especially to a seven year old? Normally, relatives would keep the harsh truth hidden until the child has matured."

"While, I would have found out eventually, they knew I would. So I guess they didn't want to keep me in suspense…" Akihito replied.

"You didn't completely trust those grandparents of yours, did you? Asami Cho asked.

Akihito glanced over at Asami, who was calmly sipping on wine. Why wasn't the bastard saying anything?

"They were all I had left back then; I put my whole life into their hands."

"But you felt some doubt don't you? That's why you told us you actually lost your memories. You felt there was something not quite right with their story. It's quite natural for adults to lie to kids regarding their parent's death. It's to protect them from the truth..."

Akihito stilled his breath for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. Why was she so sure his grandparents were lying? From the very beginning, it seemed Asami Cho knew more than he. Akihito stared eyeing the woman across from him. "What are you—?"

"Cho—" Asami cut in but Asami Cho immediately stopped him.

"Ryuichi, sit there and be still" she ordered. Asami was ready to fight back but just before then, he saw it, the barrel of a pistol pointed at Akihito from behind the screens outside of their room. He glanced to the left and saw a few more shadows stationed outside. They were surrounded. His mother had positioned guards all around the outside of the private room, and every one of them was just waiting for the older woman's signal to bust in and take them down. He couldn't make a move, because he knew his mother will without a doubt, have Akihito shot. It was just a good thing the young man still didn't notice.

"Takaba Akihito, we are now a family. Family members should not harbour secrets, or hate between each other, do you agree?" Asami Cho asked while taking a sip of her wine.

Akihito nodded lightly as he continued to stare at the woman. "But even you have to agree that you are somewhat of an unpleasant woman. I can see you making quite a bit of enemies" Akihito said in a challenging tone.

"I see mistakes and I correct them" was the immediate reply.

"Didn't _your _mother ever teach you to not lurk into other people's businesses?" Akihito fought back.

"But you are family now, it's only natural we know everything about each other."

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet" Akihito argued.

"I hate that expression. I hate it when people hide unnecessary things away"

"But ma'am, are you saying that everyone should pour out their deep and darkest secrets to you? What about you then? It seems you have more secrets locked up then anyone? If you share yours, I'll share mine."

Akihito glanced over at Asami, who at this point, continued to relax in the luxurious chair.

"Sixteen years ago, Ryuichi who was nineteen at the time was being trained by his father to become the next family head. I'm sure you know of Ryuichi's dark dealings currently" Asami Cho begun.

Akihito nodded again. He could feel his heart beat louder and louder as new words came out of the woman's mouth.

"My husband, Asami Raikou, also took part in these dark dealings. He had established quite a large network, but one business negotiation in Kyoto between him and a large yakuza group was caught on camera. My husband's men and the yakuza men started shooting…and they got him. He was shot several times in the chest and died at the scene."

At this point, Akihito could hear once again, the distant sounds of a woman telling him everything was going to be okay.

"My husband usually don't tell me the details of his work, however, this story wasn't hard to dig out, especially when the wife came looking for revenge. The photographer's wife was a formidable woman. She came for revenge and took out several of my husband's men and the tendons in his right leg before getting shot in the head. She was a well-trained women. Fit for the battlefield I would say."

Akihito whipped his head to face Asami's. "You told me your father has DMD…"

"He did later develop it" Asami Cho cut in. "But let me finish first Takaba Akihito. The couple had a child, and there was fear that the child could have been left with some information that could tarnish our family. With my husband injured, Ryuichi went to look for the child. Ryuichi came back and reported that he had successfully ended the child's life…however…sixteen years later; it turns out Ryuichi had lied to us…or perhaps he missed when he fired the bullet. He had told us the bullet went through the child's head, but perhaps it just grazed him." Asami Cho trailed off and tilted her head a little to the left. "I remember seeing a scar along the left side of your head when you yelled at me back at that café. You do have a scar there do you not? Takaba Akihito" Asami Cho finished, her tone getting heavier with each passing second.  
The sound of the second hand needle ticked loudly on the wall. Asami has been absolutely quiet throughout this whole scene. Just as Asami Cho was about to speak again, Akihito let out a soft chuckle.

"Asami you must have known who I was when you first met me right? There's no way you could forget a face…especially the face of a little boy you tried to kill" Akihito's low voice spoke out. "I lied. When I woke up at the hospital, I didn't lose any memories; every event was crystal clear in my head. But the newspaper article stated the Takabas died in a car crash and their child was in critical condition. How much did you guy's pay for that information to be released?" Akihito joked humourlessly. "You knew who I really was, and I knew who you were Asami. We both knew each other and kept it a secret…"

For the first time this evening, Asami Cho smiled. "While, isn't this nice? All secrets are out. Doesn't it feel nice? However, there is no way I can overlook this…take Takaba Akihito down" and immediately, the men surrounding the room dashed in and nailed Akihito to the ground while pointing guns at Asami.

"I just knew this Takaka Akihito's origins were strange. I should have done a check-up after Ryuichi told me he had ended you sixteen years ago; It was my fault for trusting his words too much" the woman spat out. "There's absolutely no way I can allow someone who have vengeful thoughts towards my son and husband and myself into this family. Take the boy away and lock him up. Do not do anything to him until I have investigated this case thoroughly. As for you Ryuichi…" the woman looked over at her son who has been glaring at her none stop. "I want to discuss your intentions as well."

* * *

**Chapter 22: Perfect Geometry**

Disclaimer: viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg, unedited

_The sight of the trembling child on the ground, trying his best to appear unfrighten at deaths door weakened his resolve to pull the trigger. He was reluctant when his mother gave him the order to hunt down that last Takaba who might have something that could ruin the Asami family's reputation. The seven year old boy forced back the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as he continued to glare into his eyes, not his gun. He was nineteen and had killed before, but how could he actually put a bullet into this juvenile? Perhaps one day, he could, but today was not the day. He had come to find this child with his mother's men, to prove he had done the job. If he doesn't present a dead body, his mother will send others to finish the job in his stead. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them to see the child still glaring at him, breathing hard. He kneeled down in front of the child and pulled the little body tightly against his, hiding the small face so his eyes were buried against his chest. He put the barrel of the gun lightly against the young boy's head and whispered a sorry before pulling the trigger. After showing the men the lifeless body of the seven year old, Asami told them he would go and bury him…saying it was the least he could do. As soon as he was out of sight, he pressed his sleeves against the boy's head to stop the bleeding from the bullet that grazed him and hid him before getting up to leave. He had spared the child his life, he didn't know why, perhaps it was those eyes that showed such bravado, but whether Takaba Akihito survives or not now, it all depends on his will to live. He will not be the spectator of his mother's life forever. One day, he will do what he says, and say what he does._

In these sixteen years, not once has he forgotten those eyes, staring back at him at equal levels. He did not realize just how much value was present in that one moment until it finally became a memory.

"Ryuichi, why did you harbor someone so dangerous by your side? You called Meiko terrifying, but is that Takaba Akihito any better? What truly terrifies me is he knew the truth from the moment you two met again, which meant that he could have attempted to attack you many times already…" Asami Cho rented.

"It's been more than a year since he reappeared and never once have I felt any murderous intent from him" Asami argued back as he took a sip of his whisky. He too was surprised when he found out Akihito knew everything regarding the incident sixteen years ago. His family was the ones solely responsible for the Takabas death, and he himself was sent out to kill Akihito. And yet, the young man never once made him feel threatened. "No, no" the woman shook her head. "Takaba Akihito is too dangerous to keep alive; he needs to be killed immediately."

Those words startled Asami into action. "Are you telling me you want your granddaughters to grow up without both parents?"

"It's probably best if those girls didn't grow up with someone like Takaba Akihito anyways. What if they end up like him? Ryuichi, give up on him already, this is your life, and your family's life we're talking about. Who knows when he'll secretly sneak up on us and strike?"

"This is not your decision to make. And for your information, Takaba Akihito is not that type of a person. If he wants to kill someone, he will come charging straight at you with the weapon" Asami said as he got up to leave, but stopped just before exiting the room. "My attraction towards Takaba Akihito is something I cannot describe; it is something I do not _want_ to describe. So if anything were to happen to Akihito, do not blame me if I were point my gun towards you."

The menacing aura emitting from her only son was strong and concentrated…and every bit of that energy was directed towards her. Asami Cho could not believe the words what she was hearing. "You!" she started but got cut off.

"It's high time you stopped playing god, and realized _your_ place." Asami's venomous words shot out, leaving his mother startled and faint.

"You!" She screamed out just before Asami exited the room. "You're also suspicious of him aren't you? If he is so precious to you, why were you so silent last night when I told my men to lock him away?"

"I wanted to know why he didn't try to seek revenge. He had multiple opportunities and he took none. I too, want to know his intentions."

"Ryuichi, I will not release that man, no matter what you say. The guards won't listen to you even if you are an Asami. If you didn't attempt to cut ties with this household fourteen years ago, then perhaps your words today would still have some power" the woman threatened with her head held high.

"I have my methods, just like you."

* * *

Asami knew what he was risking when he brought the last Takaba into his life a year ago, but he didn't care. For sixteen years, Takaba Akihito's existence has lingered in his soul, refusing to leave. Another memory he could not forget was the look on Takaba Kasumi's face just before she was shot, and her lifeless body plummeted to the earth.

After his mother learned that the woman was a trained professional, and the father was high in the criminal photography world, she immediately went after their child. She somehow just figured the couple would leave their only child with dangerous information that could cost the seven year old his life. She dispatched two of her own men and also him, saying that perhaps the child would cooperate more if someone younger was there to fool him.

The kid wasn't good at keeping himself hidden – Asami smiled, Akihito hasn't changed one bit, he is still loud when announcing his presence in the room – but Takaba Akihito could run for someone with such little legs. The boy managed to escape his mother's men, but had no idea he was waiting outside for him. As soon as the kid busted out the doors, he grabbed him and carried him away from the abandoned shack. When they disappeared from the other men's sight, Asami dropped the kid onto the ground and readied his gun. When his mother told him he was on the team to exterminate a seven year old, he was adamant about how he was going to react when he got there. He had never harmed anyone so young before, since he was still just a novice in this side of the world. He had thought about just squeezing his eyes shut and pulling the trigger, but the space between thoughts and reality were too wide. He couldn't close his eyes, his eyes refused to tear away from those light hazel orbs, blinding him, hunting him. His finger on the trigger wouldn't move, and suddenly, he felt his arm gain weight, forcing him to lower the weapon. He knew if he were to release that bullet, he would feel the emotion regret, his soul will be stirred.

This little boy seemed special to him. He wanted this kid to live, so he can understand and observe him in the future. He was like a book that pulls the audience to keep reading, and yet he was a never ending book. With a good book, it makes him want to flip to the very last page and read the ending, but that would mean missing the excitement in the middle. The little seven year old in front of him was just the cover of this book, not even the first page. If he drove that bullet into the small body, all the pages of this new book would be scattered and carried away forever by the howling wind.

He relaxed his arm, closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. One of the greatest pleasures in life is doing something someone says you cannot. His mother was too much this time. He was fucking nineteen years old and does not need a bitch to control every minute of his life. He will not let Asami Cho have her way this time, but he knew if he just tells the kid to run; the woman would without a doubt, send an army after the seven year old. He bent down and pulled the child into his chest, he gently stroked his soft hair and inhaled that baby milk smell that still lingered on the small body. He told the child – still trying hard to seem brave – in his arms to relax and everything was going to be fine before bringing the barrel to his head and firing the gun, grazing the kid's head with the bullet, not puncturing it.

Takaba Akihito fell unconscious after the bullet flew out of its hold and Asami will use this shallow wound to fool those men. Simply showing them the unmoving body from afar should trick the eyes. No matter how much more power his mother had back then, he himself is still an Asami, who also held power over those below him. If those men dare to question him, whipping out his status will shut them up immediately.

And now, sixteen years has passed, and whether this was a set up by fate or intentional, Takaba Akihito ran into his life once again. He admits at first, he did not recognize him. Never in a million years had he expected to run into him again, let alone create such an intimate relationship (and children) together. He had expected Akihito to pop up knocking on revenges door, but Akihito didn't do that, or perhaps he was like Meiko, he kills without spilling blood. But whether Akihito recognized him at first or not, it is still a mystery. The days after he had forced Akihito into sex were spent in agony due to him not being able to remember why the photographer was so familiar. But after a thorough dig through his memories, the incident resurfaced. Doing some simple research, he confirmed it and kept quiet. Of all the times they had spent together, Akihito did a great job playing stupid. Not once, did Akihito hint towards the incident, it was as if he had truly let bygones be bygones. But last night, the truth came out. Akihito knew who he was and still agreed to stay by him. Most of the time, Akihito can be read so openly, but there are times where he seemed so heavy. Just like a riddle, a riddle he didn't want to find the solution to. Last night, he kept quiet when the past was brought up. He had actually wanted Akihito to speak up himself, but his loud mouth mother who just needs to get involved with everyone's problems, intervened, so he let fate run its course. He sat there and listened, because he too, wanted to know the photographers intentions. Can the young man honestly forgive the Asami family for slaughtering his whole family? Or was everything a lie to weaken him. Perhaps Wakana and Asabi are also a part of his plan – to use them as hostages towards him…no, Akihito wasn't that type of a person, he can never hide his true face, and it is also shown so openly for everybody to read. That's what attracted him. Someone so honest and straight forward like Akihito was something he thought could never meet in his lifetime, and yet he has. If Akihito truly wanted to kill him, he would be able to feel it a mile away, with the young man yelling and charging straight for him with probably his kitchen knife, or his trembling hands trying hard to pull the trigger.

Currently, Akihito is being kept in a cell located in the basement. The Asami estate was quite old and still contained jails and torture rooms. Akihito had just been released from the hospital, and even though the doctors had informed him everything was stable, the cell he was locked away in was dark and cold. There are no heaters or proper windows and he was pretty sure there are rats and cockroaches down there. Asami had not been able to sleep all night, thinking of the incident, and also how scared Akihito must be alone down there. He had the maids deliver some blankets, but that didn't ease his worrying heart. But one thing he didn't need to worry about was getting reports on his mother's actions. Some of his mother's men decided to give their loyalty to him instead, so technically, he had spies to watch his mother's ever move.

* * *

Did Akihto expect to be taken away and locked up like this? Yes. What he didn't expect was to be locked up in such a cold, dark cell alone…not really alone, there are a few rats and bugs running around the place. There are some old wooden benches so he just cuddled up onto one of them.

But that bastard of a partner, Asami Ryuichi, must have known this was the place his mother would send him and yet did he do anything to help him, perhaps get a better room? No. The idiot just sat on that comfy European designer chair in the restaurant while staring at him like a baboon. Not that the older man could do anything, he had several guns pointed at him, but he could have at least said something. He had just been cut open and had two fricking babies pulled out of him, if Asami was more considerate, he wouldn't have just send him some light blankets.

He was rambling now. Listening to himself, he felt annoyed. Asami couldn't have done anything anyways in that situation. There were at least twenty men present in the room. Even if the few men that came with them to the restaurant were to be beside them during dinner, they would have been taken down too. But he still felt mad and a little betrayed. How could Asami actually allow him to be locked away in such a rotting place? Maybe the older man is beginning to suspect him too.

Why didn't he feel any hatred towards Asami? Ever since he'd awoken from the hospital and the news of the Takabas dying in a car crash was shown to him, all he wanted was revenge. He didn't want to kill the Asamis, but he wanted to humiliate them, drag them down to the lowest levels in society, to the point where they were feeding out of trash cans. Ever since he picked up his father's cameras, he had begun going after anything related to the Asamis, but alas, he found nothing too big to ruin them completely, either that, or the police and newspaper would just brush him off. He wanted to take something from them, he wanted to take something precious from them so bad and in a way, he did.

He took away the Asamis only son.

It wasn't towards Asami Ryuichi he directed his hatred towards; it was the elder Asamis, especially Asami Cho. His father got caught and killed for taking pictures of black crimes; his mother went on a suicide mission to revenge her husband. He couldn't completely blame the Asamis for his parent's death, but none the less, he wanted them to pay. But somewhere inside him, he also hated his parents. He remembered seeing countless times, his father covered in wounds and bruises from his job. He had begged his father to quit his job and stay with him at home, but the stubborn man refused, saying this was his passion. When his father died, his mother could have stayed with him, and the two could have lived together, but his mother also irresponsibly left him alone. His mother knew she wasn't going to come back alive that night she headed towards the Asamis estate, she knew she would be leaving her seven year old alone in the world, but she still did it, and that pained Akihito. His mother had chosen to follow after his father in death instead of following after him in life.

But right now, he was cold and alone. He has Asami, and his two new daughters, but none was beside him when he needed them most. He wanted to curl up and disappear into those arms that are like his castle. He wanted to bury his face into that clean, strong chest and release all of his inhibitions and morals. He wanted Asami to slowly strip off his defenses one by one, and worm his way into his inner sanctuary. And after Asami had reawakened him, he would want to check up on his two pink and wrinkly babies. He would perhaps tell Asami to change them while he took pictures. Maybe he'll blackmail Kirishima or Suoh into duck taping a carton of milk to their chest and have them "breast feed" the babies through a straw. Akihito chuckled at that thought; maybe that last one was a bit too ridiculous.

He doesn't hate Asami, he really doesn't. Does he have a reason? No. Does he need one? He doesn't think so. He just doesn't hate the man. The amount of mistakes Asami has made with him has been made up with the amount of comfort he has received. Akihito brought his knees closer to his chest and hugged them tightly while resting his head on them. As the squeaking from the rats quieted down, Akihito too, began to fall quiet.

He hated confinement and restriction but this time, he knew he wasn't going to get away so easily. Even Asami didn't seem to have enough power to storm his own home to rescues him. But did Asami even want him anymore? Perhaps the older man didn't trust him by his side. He should have just kept his big mouth shut and pretended he actually had amnesia or something. Akihito fisted the blankets tightly as he cursed his own luck.

The suit he was wearing wasn't too thick but at least it was two layers. Akihito could feel the tips of his toes and knees growing colder and colder. It was late August but night time was still chilly, especially in a stone cell in the basement. Akihito brought his body closer together, trying to keep the warmth inside as he began closing his eyes. He wasn't outside so it's not like he'll freeze to death, but he'll probably catch some cold after this. Akihito hid his face inside the blankets and began exhaling hot breaths in hopes of keeping his body warm. He tried thinking of pleasant thoughts – hamburgers with a sunny side egg, ichigo daifuku – to help him get some sleep but found it extremely difficult. He was tired, but the discomfort of the hard floor and walls made it hard to find any soft spots. He twisted and turned and eventually found himself getting further and further away from the cold, dark dungeon. "Hurry up and come you idiot…" Akihito muttered.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Half Alive, not Dead**

Disclaimer: recognizable characters and ideas belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg, unedited

* * *

The dreadful screeching of the old, rusted door pierce through his eardrums and penetrated into his senses. Akihito cracked open his eyes to see who it was that disturbed his slumber, but his muscles began aching in pain from sleeping on the hard rock floors. He pulled himself up and began massaging his shoulders and back, trying to ease some of the discomfort. Doctors and health freaks always suggest hard mattresses was the best way to go; hard is good for the back and spine, but one night on a solid stone floor suggested otherwise.

As Akihito pulled himself up into a sitting position, he saw the rats and cockroaches –which just a few minutes ago were causing a ruckus –scurrying away into their nests. Akihito looked up to see what has gotten the creatures so scared, and came face to face with several stoic faces, all wearing the traditional business uniform, and in the middle, was none other than their boss, Asami Cho. He honestly didn't want her to come interrogate him so soon, but it was going to happen sooner or later anyways.

"Obediently tell me; what are your intentions, getting so close to my son? And don't give me the 'I care for him' card, because I know you don't at all. I have asked several people what would they do if your story happened to them, and every single one of them said they would seek revenge" the accused, without even a greeting, freezing the air inside the room even though the sun had just warmed it up. "Speak!"

"Others won't forgive, but I do. Not everyone think alike. I don't have a grudge against Asami" Akihito said loud and clear as he glared away from the woman. "If you don't believe me, why don't you go and ask Asami? Ask him if I had ever attempted to attack him."

"Ask Ryuichi? Oh I know Ryuichi will defend you, I also know Ryuichi will lie for you. But right now, I'm not asking Ryuichi, I'm asking you!" Asami Cho barked out.

"Then my answer is still the same. I hold no grudge towards him." Akihito repeated.

One of the men beside the elder woman stepped forward and leaned in next to her ears. "Madam, I believe this kid won't talk unless faced with pain. I have heard from Master Asami's men that this kid has a big attitude and is incredibly stubborn. I believe just asking won't acquire results."

The woman nodded, agreeing with the logic as she ordered two of her men to corner the young man. "Kanon, Takahashi! Get over there" she shouted, her eyes not leaving Akihito, not even for a moment. "Takaba Akihito, as a criminal photographer, I'm sure you know the procedures for these interrogations. Right now, you are a threat in my eyes, not a family member. I don't care if I damage you to get the information I want to hear."

"Heh…I don't care what you do, my answer I the same, because those are my honest thoughts. I don't hold a grudge" Akihito said once again as he began backing into the wall. "But it seems like no matter what, the answer you want to hear is, 'I want to kill your son,' right?"

"No, I know that's your real motives."

"You bitch…" Akihito grunted out between his teeth.

"What did you do to fool my son, causing him to threaten his wife, throw away his son, and act against his own mother?"

"Fool him?" Akihito stressed the woman's words, unable to believe what she had just accused of him. "I didn't do anything to fool him; he was the one who came after me first! He was the one who couldn't leave me alone!"

The elder woman sucked in a sharp breath as she increased the amount of wrinkles in her brow. "Ryuichi pursued you? Ryuichi couldn't leave you alone?" she said, raising her voice bit by bit following each word. "This clearly tells me you have bewitched him! Just like those men fooled by the yuki-onna or jorogumi…"

"Lady, those are myths" Akihito snapped back.

"Myth or not, the fact that men can often be enticed by attractive beings is not a myth is it? For Ryuichi to keep such a threat beside his pillow side makes every one of my hairs stand. You just forgive him? No, it's unnatural. There's something not right. As his mother, I cannot allow a threat to live with my son. Takaba Akihito, do you have anything else to say?"

"Say? What else do I have to say? Your mind is clearly made up no matter what I say. But I was at least able to repay my thanks to Asami for recusing me back in Hong Kong by giving him two children" Akihito announced, proud and strong.

Asami Cho exhaled. "Bring them here."

Immediately, the prison doors opened once again and another man, carrying a silver food tray came running inside. He paused in front of the elder woman and awaited orders. Akihito poked his head up a bit to see the contents on the tray, but couldn't make out what they were for the sunlight has yet to stretch its way throughout the entire cell.

"Put the tray onto the table" the woman ordered and the man complied.

"Takaba Akihito, today, I sentence you to death."

Akihito continued to glare at the woman, trembling not from fear, but from frustration. Why was this woman so hard headed? Why can't she see he truly have no grudge towards her son?

"Here are your choices: You can hang yourself with the rope, shoot yourself with the gun, commit seppuku with the blade, or drink down the contents in that bottle and die by poison. Take your pick."

Akihito closed his eyes as he inhaled the words thrown at him. _A rope, a gun, a blade, and a bottle of poison._ Was this really happening? All of a sudden, even the tiny squeaking of the rats disappeared completely. He heard the trees rustle from the wind, and the birds crying out their calls, but none paid attention to him. Akihito looked over at the table where his death awaits. He had known there was no escape from death once the truth was uncovered, but he had hoped Asami would come recuse him again before it was all too late, but perhaps even the older man didn't predict his mother to act so fast, or maybe Asami too, sees him as a threat.

"Sorry Asami…sorry Kou, Takato…sorry Asabi, Wakana…sorry everyone…" Akihito muttered to himself. "Guess I'll be going one step ahead of you guys…"

Standing in front of the death tools, Akihito skimmed his fingers over the gun. He had fired one of these before; it was to scare those men at the party Feilong tricked him into going. He glided his fingers over the knife; it has been sharpened so impaling would be fast. Hanging might be painful, so he tossed the rope aside. He picked up the bottle containing the poison and took a whiff. There was an almond smell; _potassium cyanide_, he thought to himself. It would certainly be fast, but the gun would be faster. He was supposed to die by a gun sixteen years ago, both his parents went because of a gun, and perhaps he too, should.

Akihito gently lifted the gun into his hands and felt the weight. He doesn't remember a gun being so heavy, but perhaps it was because he was light headed from fear that time. But why wasn't he as scared now?

"Takaba Akihito, I have behind me at least seven men to block your escape. They are all exceptionally trained; don't even think about turning that gun on us. You will die today, so forget about resisting. If you can't take your own life, I'll have one of them do it for you" the woman gestured to the many men behind her.

"Madam Cho!" one of the men from the back pushed suddenly cried out as he pushed his way towards the elder woman. "Please reconsider this. Even if the death of this young man dissolves any threat, there is no way your son would let this matter just slip. To sentence Takaba Akihito to death without your son's knowledge; how will he be able to accept this? As a mother, should you not respect your own son?" the man pleaded.

"It's because I'm a mother I'm doing this Shinohara! To save my son from this boy's trap, I have to do this. I can no longer stand aside and watch my son become more bewitched by this!" Asami Cho screamed before turning her attention back to Akihito. "Takaba Akihito, your time has come. Why are you still hesitating?"

"I don't want to feel too much pain" Akihito started "A bullet to the head should be fast shouldn't it?"

"Very fast, as long as you can pull the trigger, it will only be a second of pain and then it will all be over" Asami Cho reassured.

Bring the gun closer to his view; Akihito studied the engravings of the manufacturer. He had no idea what type of a gun this was but he did know he didn't like it in his hands. It felt dreadful, but like the woman had said, a second and it'll all be over.

Closing his eyes, Akihito slowly brought the barrel of the gun to his temple. One heartbeat, two heartbeats, his finger still refuses to pull the trigger. What's the matter? He thought to himself. One second and it'll all be over. Maybe he was still trying to stall for time, hoping Asami would show up just at the last second. It happens in movies: the hero always appears just in time to save the day.

Akihito bit his teeth into his lips and drew a drop of blood. He squeezed the handle tight into his hands and with a sharp inhale of breath; he pulled his forefinger back against the trigger.

The loud cracking sound of the bullet being released from its chamber bounced off of the cold, stone walls along with the echoing clatter of the gun hitting the dusty ground accompanied by silent drops of blood dripping onto the floor.

Asami Cho stared at the young man before her, shock laced all over her face, and then she looked over at the gun pointed at her.

Akihito clutched his bleeding hand as he raised his head to see the man named Shinohara aiming his next bullet at the elder woman.

Asami Cho glared, the other men in the room reached for their weapons, but Shinohara cocked the gun and all stood still. "Please forgive me madam, but I have sworn loyalty to someone else…not you."

"Shinohara, you know you are knocking at deaths door right now?" the elder woman threatened.

"I mean no disrespect, but I do not work for you ma'am. I work for only one man, and my orders were to protect Takaba Akihito with my life" Shinohara said. "Even if it means pointing my gun your way."

"You're being obedient to a fault Shinohara" madam Cho grinded through her teeth.

"But if I were obediently following you, you would have no say in the matter. Madam, you cannot stand rebellious behavior directed towards you" Shinohara pointed out. "Takaba Akihito, as I was told, is everything but obedient, although I'm disappointed that he gave in to your demand so easily. I was looking forward to his fighting spirit I've heard so much about" the man smirked as he glanced over at the young man who staring at him with surprise.

"Who ordered this? Who ordered you to betray me?" madam Cho demanded.

"I didn't betray you ma'am, I never worked with you to begin with" Shinohara said with a smile. "Want to hear some secrets? After all, we shouldn't harbor any secrets or hate correct?"

Asami Cho continued to glare hard at the man threatening to take her life. She glanced around the room to see who was planning a strategy to help her, but to her surprise, not one seemed genuinely concerned.

"If you're looking to see who will help you, no one will. You're too hateful madam. My boss, Asami Ryuichi, offered each and every man in this room an employment opportunity in his business, and each and every one gladly took it. But even you must admit they put on a pretty good show just now" Shinohara mockingly smiled when he saw the expression of utter shock on the elder woman's face.

"Ryuichi!?" she barked out. "Are you telling me my own son ordered you to point a gun at his own mother?"

Suddenly, Akihito felt his whole being melt into the ground. He felt his legs gave out as he collapsed onto the ground; the pain in his hand becoming less noticeable.

"I had warned you I would point my gun at you if you forced me into a dead end" the deep baritone voice spoke out. It has only been two days, not even, but Akihito felt like it has been forever since he heard that voice with the ability to sooth away all his worries. The tall figure, tall enough to block the entire entrance, filled his entire view and he could feel the tears starting to surface, but he swallowed them back down.

"Asami…" Akihito sobbed out. "Asami…"

"I see you are doing well Akihito" the older man lightly teased.

"Asami…how could you leave me in such a place alone?!" Akihito cried out, trying his best to hold back his tears. "You're so cruel, you're so evil, and you're so bad! How could you let someone bully me like this? How could you almost let me die?" Akihito rented on as he felt all of his bottled up emotions burst open. He hated being confined after all.

"Yes, I know I'm bad, I'm evil, and I'm cruel. I've already scolded myself to death for not being able to do anything to help you earlier" Asami said as he walked a little closer to the vulnerable young man glaring and pouting on the ground. "I nearly went mad thinking of a plan for you in such a short time frame."

"But how could you leave me in such a dark and cold place? I just left the hospital; I'm all emotional and hormonal and and and…what if something happened to me?"

"You don't like it here? I think the atmosphere is quite nice" Asami said jokingly.

"Then why don't you spend the night here?" Akihito immediately snapped back.

"I think those rats and roaches in the corner there like you better…"

"Ryuichi!" the loud feminine voice suddenly interrupted. "Explain yourself immediately!"

"Everything is over…_mother_. I'm here to take Akihito home, and this time, I won't be back."

"What!?" she barked out, but immediately got interjected by Akihito.

"Take me back home? Really? You feel safe with me around?"

"Akihito, a man is most vulnerable in bed. Tell me, just how many chances did I give you?" Asami teased.

"Che…" Akihito spat out and tried to hide the forming blush. At least he was starting to feel better. He was glad; Asami didn't seem any different than before. Even with the realization of the truth, he wanted everything to remain the same between them. "Then what about you? How do I know I'll be safe being around you?"

"Think little idiot. If I couldn't do it sixteen years ago, what makes you think I can do it sixteen years later?" Asami said. "But…I want to know your intentions, why forgive me?"

"Umm…well It really wasn't your fault that my parents are dead, it was your parent's fault and my parent's too…I felt a grudge towards both sides. You're parents who took mine away, and mine who could have chosen to stay with me, but didn't" Akihito explained in a soft tone so only the two of them could hear. "But my main beef is with your mother, I seriously hate her."

Asami chuckled. "Most people do."

"While, I 'bewitched' and took her precious son away from her so there's really no better revenge" Akihito huffed with a triumphant grin as he saw Asami Cho almost snarling at him.

"It's good you're still in high spirits" Asami commented.

"Humph, I still won't forgive you for pointing a gun at me back then" Akihito pouted.

"Statute of limitations Akihito" Asami chuckled.

Asami went over to the boy in the corner and helped him up. His body was ice cold and Asami cursed himself for not coming for him sooner. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the blankets, trying to warm up the cold body.

"Akihito, I have one more stop I would like to make before we leave" he said next to the young man. Akihito looked up at the older man questionably, but the confidence the man was exerting reassured him. "I would like you to come with us…_mother_, for we have unfinished business to attend to" Asami coldly said to the woman as he glared hard at her.

As the two of them left the cell, the men in the room followed after them, while keeping a close eye on Asami. Akihito had no idea where they were headed, but at least he finally got to see the rest (or at least a part) of the house Asami grew up in. It was the average rich boy's house/mansion you see in shoujo mangas. It wasn't too majestic but it wasn't too ordinary either. The house was mostly western style, but they have passed a few Japanese style rooms. As great as the architecture of this building was, it wasn't much to Akihito's taste. The mix of western and Japanese made Akihito wonder whether Asami was mixed race, or perhaps this was just their personal preference.

Lost in his observations, Akihito did not even realize they have come to a stop in front of two large double doors. The two men standing guard outside gave a quick bow before moving forward to pull the doors open for their group to enter.

The first thing Akihito noticed was the heavy amount of natural light in the room, driving away ever piece of shadow hiding in the corners. The place where they were standing did not seem like a bedroom at all. There was no bed or dressers. It was more like a living room, decorated with paintings and flowers and classy European style furniture. But stepping inside and looking further into the room, Akihito could see two more sets of door towards the back wall. One of the men, Shinohara, stepped away from the group and went towards the door to the left, giving it a quiet knock before pushing it open.

Asami pushed Akihito forward, while holding him tightly in his hold. The huge bedroom dwarfed the king sized canopy bed in the middle of the room. But his attention quickly shifted from the room's design to the person lying on the bed. There was an elder man lying there. He looked sickly with his wrinkles, saggy skin, and light gray hair. The man's eye lids drooped, giving him a lifeless expression, however, his blaring amber eyes still managed to appear strong. That mellow look on the old man's features masked his true, harsh, features perfectly.

"Raikou" the elder woman immediately barged in before anyone could utter a word. "I do not know what Ryuichi's intentions are by bring this young man here, but there is something you need to hear."

Akihito jerked a bit towards the woman, as if he wanted to tackle her down to the ground, but Asami held him back, giving him a light squeeze on the shoulders to warn him to stop.

"That boy here is Takaba Akihito. The only son of the Takabas killed sixteen years ago. He has without a doubt come seeking for revenge, but Ryuichi insist that he is harmless, but just look at his expression" the woman said as she pointed her rude finger directly at Akihito. "Glaring at us, snarling at us. He needs to be put down right away."

"Takaba Akihito is solely my responsibility, I'm afraid neither of you have any say in this matter" Asami argued back.

Asami Cho opened her mouth to argue, but the man in front of them raised his arm to still both their quarrels. Asami Raikou slowly pulled his covers off and moved his legs to the side of the bed. He slipped on the wool slippers placed parallel next to each other on the floor and grabbed his cane leaning on the wall; with a bit of effort, he managed to stand up on his two used legs. Asami Cho tried to move in to support her husband, but the elder man stopped in his tracks, giving her the silent order to still her attempts.

"Takaba Akihito…I've always wanted to meet you" the elder man's guttural voice spoke as he walked towards his son and his lover. "Tell me, what is your purpose for reappearing into our lives?"

Akihito stared at the man in silence. _Purpose, intentions_. Every single one of them sounded like a broken record; constantly asking for his purpose and intentions. He doesn't know how to respond to the question because he had no answer. Even though he had wanted to bust their family for illegal crimes, it was pure coincidence he bumped into Asami, and it was his guts that told him to take the high road. He didn't know why he didn't feel a shred of animosity towards his children's father. But now the situation was different. Standing in front of him was Asami Cho and Raikou; he could feel his heart threatening to leap out of his throat, and his body trembling uncontrollable.

"Are you telling me you really mean no harm to my son?" the elder man asked when Akihito remained silent.

Akihito looked away.

The elder Asami let out a sigh and walked towards the dresser to pour himself a glass of water. The water flowed smoothly from the jug into the cup. It looked so natural which made Akihito wonder if this farce will end as smoothly as flowing water.

After gulping down the contents, he opened one of the dresser drawers and reached under the clothes. After rummaging around for a few seconds, he finally pulled out, holding a small, silver revolver in his hand. He clicked open the magazine and made sure it was loaded with bullets, and with gun in hand he walked back towards Akihito.

Akihito trembled at the sight, but didn't back off. _Shit, this again?_ He thought to himself. Asami Cho wasn't that scary, but this man was. He may be sickly, but the amount of heavy gravity emitted from this man – whose food was already in the grave – was fearful. Akihito is scared of the man, but he wasn't scared of death. If he was going to kill him then go ahead, he's got nothing to be afraid of. He has parents waiting for him in the afterlife.

Asami's grip on him grew more painful as the elder Asami approached closer. Akihito took a quick peek out of the corners of his eyes and could see Asami's concentration was completely focused on his father's movements. Just as Asami was about to pull Akihito behind him, the elder Asami held the gun out in front of him.

"Take it son" the elder man gestured for Akihito to take the gun. "This is your chance to take revenge."

Akihito stared at the gun and remained still.

"I assure you, if you were to shoot me, my wife and my son at this moment, you will be able to leave this household alive. I have informed every man and woman on site to let you leave unscratched."

Akihito looked up at the elder man and all he saw was sincerity. _Was this guy for real?_ Akihito thought as he hesitantly reached for the revolver. The metal wasn't too heavy, a lot lighter than the gun he held a few minutes ago, but in his hand, the tool weighted several pounds. And cold…the dark steel was a numbing cold.

Once again, he had a murderer's tool in his hands.

"You're fine with this? I'll really shoot" Akihito spoke as he fiddled with the gun a little.

Asami Cho looked like she was about to give another lecture, but with her husband's strong presence in the room, she dared not question the man's motives.

Akihito brought the gun up and aimed it directly at the elder man's heart. "Why are you letting me do this?"

"I own you a family which I took away. I cannot return the dead to you but I can give you our lives instead."

"This is serious…I will shoot!" Akihito bluffed.

"If it will help you, then I don't mind."

Akihito continued to point the gun at the large, sick man in front of him. He knew he could never actually fire a bullet into another human beings flesh, but he could fire it if it was to frighten his enemies. But what he didn't understand was why the head of the Asami household was offering his life, his wife's live (which he actually wouldn't mind taking) and his own son's life to him so willingly? Perhaps the man felt…

"Do you feel regret?" Akihito asked in a soft tone. R_egret for talking my mom and dad away?_

"Yes" was the immediate response.

"What do you regret?" Akihito continued.

"You're father most likely wasn't killed by us. The other party that night fired first and refused to stop. But that doesn't change the fact that we did open fire. When we checked his body, we found his wallet thick with photos. At that moment, I regretted taking a man away from his family."

"You hardly seem like the type to care for other people's lives" Akihito argued.

"Back then, the doctors had caught the cancer, but it was a step too late. The cancer had already traveled to several other parts of my body via bloodstream. They have been removed but doctors warned me they might come back. However, even with the cancer gone from my body, I still felt my body slowly deteriorate. One does not realize just how precious life is until they are nearing death doors" the elder man said to Akihito.

But Akihito kept the gun pointed at the elder man as he continued to listen to the rest of the story.

"Your mother's death was a mistake too. She came charging into our grounds, killing everyone in her path. The natural response is to defend yourself by killing the killer before the killer kills you. My men, fearing for their lives, pulled their triggers, driving her into the ground. And I knew, I had once again, took another family apart" the old man continued as he began to wander around the room with his hands behind his back.

Akihito looked down at the floor and lowered the gun a bit. "I knew my parent's death wasn't entirely your fault, but they were my parent's and they were killed, even if their death was entirely their fault, I would still want to put all the blame onto you…"

"To have ones parents forcefully taken from them, and in such a cruel manner...how can anyone blame their parents even a little bit. But I want you to know, I had no intentions of killing you, your father, or your mother. My wife acted out even after I told her the matter regarding the Takabas has ended. I was more than displeased with her actions, but please understand, she always puts the safely of her family before herself…"

Akihito sighed and threw the gun onto the nearby table. "I never had any vengeful intentions towards Asami. I couldn't completely blame you guys for what you've done. I've never told anyone this, but my mother tried to take my life when the police informed her that the body fished out of Tokyo bay belonged to dad. She wanted to kill me, then herself, so the three of us can be together again. But she wimped out and left me to live on."

The elder Asami nodded and looked over at his son. "Ryuichi, to leave this place. To abandon everything you once held, you won't regret it?" he asked.

"I didn't regret anything when I left this house hold fourteen years ago, I won't regret it now" was the stern reply.

"Then leave…leave and never come back. Can you do this?"

Asami looked over at Akihito and then back at his father. "Yes, please acknowledge my selfishness"

"Raikou! What are you doing letting him go? Where on earth are you going to find another son as great as this one!?" Asami Cho shouted out hysterically.

"Cho, I have told you before, I do not wish for Ryuichi to be tied down by anything. I do not wish for him to walk down the same path I have walked. I love him, so I have to release him."

The elder Asami walked back towards the two young men standing in the middle of the room and sighed a content sigh. "Twenty years ago, I wouldn't have given shit about tearing a family apart. But look at me now…" the elder man dryly laughed. "Takaba Akihito, your family completely destroyed all of my morals and you yourself managed to take my only son away from me" he said with a soft chuckle which sounded so much like Asami's.

Akihito sucked in a breath as the elder Asami continued.

"Takaba Akihito, I caused you to lose your mother and father, forced you to live life as an orphan for sixteen years. The past is something I can't mend no matter what. But today, I will give to you, my one and only son. From now on, Ryuichi is yours. Whatever you two decide to do in the future, will be yours to decide."

"…"

"Takaba Akihito, I hope this can lighten some of the pain in your heart."

* * *

A/N: Two more (side) chapters to go!

I know some of you guys started to disliked this plot twist with the OC characters, but this marks the end of the official story line, so the next two chapters will be back to A/A on their tangy life with their two new family members :D

* * *

**Chapter 24 Tough Love**

Disclaimer: VF and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: fluff, mpreg, unedited

* * *

"You're other dad will be here soon" Asami said as he placed the twins one by one into the shopping cart. It was Friday evening and for the past week, Akihito has been nagging him to get his butt out of his work and his head back into the family. Today, he called it quits at five and went to pick up his lively three year olds at the play group to go do some shopping with Akihito, but the photographer had the nerve to text him fifteen minutes ago saying he was going to be late.

"I want candy daddy" Asabi shouted as she swung her foot back and forth, kicking her dad in the legs.

"I want cookie" Wakana voiced in as she tried to make a grab for the box of chocolate chip cookies displayed at the front of the store.

"If you two are hungry, you can have some carrots" Asami replied as he pushed the cart towards the fruits and veggie section.

"No carrot! Candy!" the older one shouted. "Cookie, cookie!" the younger one followed immediately after; soon, both joined forces, yelling and kicking for sweets. The other customers in the store stared and gossiped with displeasure. The girls knew that if they were to threw a tantrum, they would eventually get what they want; however, their daddy was harder to persuade compared to their pappy.

_Every single time _Asami thought. Just last week, he asked one of his men to go pick up the twins from preschool, after a detour to the toys store, sweets store, clothing store, they finally made it home. The only thing they didn't buy was the pony at the petting zoo. The protest grew louder and louder as Asami pushed the cart away from the cookie display. The other customers in the store weren't the only ones getting a headache; he was too. Asami tried reasoning, but it wasn't working. The girls were too busy screaming, just as Asami was about to grab his two protesters by their shirts and throw them into the donation box up front, a cheery voice of a young man interrupted him.

"Hey babes!" Akihito shouted as he ran up to them with his camera bag strapped on his shoulder while pushing a kiddy cart. "What are you two little elves up to? Causing another scene?" he cooed at the two as he removed the two from the standard shopping cart and handed them the smaller one for kids.

"Pappy I want the chocolate with the marshmallow" Asabi asked her easier going father.

"And I want cookies with the chocolates" the second one asked.

"We'll get whatever—"

"—No" the deep baritone voice intervened.

All three kids looked up at him like he was some sort of dream crusher, but he had to be, Akihito was too lax with the girls. "The two of them polished off that bucket of ice cream last night along two boxes of cookies…each. They didn't get into bed until two in the morning, and you're going to feed them more junk?"

"Aw come on Asami, we'll just get the good ones this time" Akihito pleaded as he ruffled the girls' long black hair.

"Akihito" Asami growled a bit, but he was immediately brushed off as Akihito took the cart and began racing down the aisles towards the snack section. Asami shook his head – as did the other customers in the store – and began following after them. This is why he hated shopping with the three of them. When he was with them, he was too "mean and stern," but when he wasn't with them, the girls plus the boy, complains that he's never around. He could never win. He was certain his estranged son Taiyou would never behave like a couple of monkeys in a zoo, but there was no helping Akihito. He honestly didn't mind spoiling the girls, he does it himself too, but it doesn't help when Akihito goes around treating the two of them like they're the queen of the three year olds.

Arriving at the snack section, Asami's brows furrowed and he let out a weary sigh. The twins were out of their restraint and throwing armfuls of chips and cookies into the cart, and Akihito was there, taking one of everything. "I want it all put back" he ordered.

The trio stopped in their tracks to look at the serious man who was usually quite calm.

"We're not buying any of that junk" he sternly said again.

"But Asami…" Akihito whined. "Daddyyy…" the girls whined.

"Put. It. All. Back" Asami said again, accenting each word to make sure his three kids understood him.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Akihito looked apologetically to his girls. "Sorry kitties, mean daddy said no."

"Akihito, we're here to buy the necessities" Asami remained.

"Aw come on Asami, I just want to make them happy" Akihito replied.

"Making them happy is different than rotting them" Asami said as he helped put back a few bags of chips.

"What do you mean 'rotting' them" Akihito asked sharply.

"Last time, you went for milk and you came back with those singing barbie dolls" Asami pointed out.

"So? We would have gotten them the dolls for Christmas anyways" Akihito tried reasoning, but the stern look on Asami's face tells him he should stop.

"We like shopping with pappy" Asabi cut in.

"Yea, he buys us everything" this time it was Wakana.

Asami raised his eyebrows as he looked at the young man, but Akihito just nervously laughed it off. "They're exaggerating"

"Come on" Asami said as he gently pushed the twins away from the snacks and into the frozen foods section.

Seriously, what was so bad about a few (dozen) bags of chips or candy? When he was little, his grandparents would buy him whatever he wanted to eat. Even when he didn't want it, they would buy truckloads of his favorite candy just to make him happy. He loved his grandma and grandpa, they made him feel so welcomed and loved and he hoped he would get the same results with his two daughters.

As he watched the twins push the large cart with Asami supervising beside them, Akihito quietly picked up an abandoned basket near the chocolates. He waited for the girls to look back at him before giving them a silent signal, telling them that he will take care of the mission alone. Quietly disappearing from the group, Akihito went around to the front of the store and picked up whatever looked good. Dropping oreos, ritz, skittles and gummy goodies into the basket without even bothering to look at the price. If the picture on the bag or box looked good, it was going inside the basket.

In another section of the store, Asami stood by the dairy products and waited for his busy little bees to come back with the loot. With Asabi getting the soy sauce and Wakana picking out a fish for dinner, Asami thought perhaps he had been a bit too harsh. He enjoyed seeing the two girls giggling and laughing as they stuff the cookies and cream into their mouth. Of course more was coming out than going in. He also found it funny to watch Akihito imitate them. Walking over to the freezers, Asami opened the doors and grabbed a bucket of vanilla ice cream.

"I crem!" a little girl shouted behind him. Turning around, he saw Asabi jumping up and down, with hands stretched out, reaching for the cold bucket, and Wakana staring at the bucket like it was the fairy princess or something.

"It's ice cream" he corrected the pronunciation as he bent down to give the frozen sweet over to Asabi to add to the cart.

"Daddy, up" Wakana said with arms stretched out, waiting to be picked up and Asami gladly did. Wakana was definitely the more quiet one compared to her sister, although she was extremely devious behind the scenes. The little imp loved hiding things – be it his paperwork or Akihito's cameras –and seeing them frustrated and flustered over their missing items somehow gives her a sense of satisfaction that she had succeeded in outsmarting her fathers. Asabi on the other hand was loud and wild. The older sister always found it amusing to run around in circles and collapsing onto the floor, like a puppy chasing its tail. Asabi would often knock over a vase, break a plate, or destroy something at least once a day. She wasn't into secretive pranks like her sister, this little minx tend to like to pull more childish pranks; like adding glue or hot chili peppers to their meals, or maybe bring a squirrel or spider home from the park. Either way, both were a bit too devious for their age. He had perhaps thought girls would be easier to take care of than boys, but no, the two were beyond him. Perhaps it was because they had Akihito's genes in them.

He chuckled when Wakana gave him a kiss on the cheeks and snuggled into his neck for a nap. Asami inhaled and took in that baby milk scent. His daughters were growing up too fast, but that cute, innocent smell was still there. Asami allowed the quiet Wakana to settle in and nap, but not Asabi, that girl was once again, running down the store with the cart, screaming and laughing as the cart zoomed by the other customers. Asami dreaded the teenage years. He was going to have to pull a lot of strings for that girl in the future if Akihito's criminal records were anything to indicate.

Arriving at the register, Asami could see some lady helping Asabi unload their cart. The ice cream of course, went through the check first. With Wakana snoring lightly, and Asabi busy working, he finally took notice that things were too quiet. Maybe he was getting old, but as he walked towards the girl to take over, he finally notices that Akihito has been missing for quite a while and that can never mean anything good. But he must be wearing down if he didn't even notice the disappearance of his partner up until now.

Just as Asabi handed him the last item in the cart, a rushed young man came charging towards them. Akihito squeezed through the line until he reached them and threw the stores red basket onto the conveyor belt. Wakana instantly woke up; Asabi stared at the amazing amount of snacks in the basket with awe while Asami send him a disapproving look.

"Ring these up too miss" Akihito frantically said as he tried to catch his breath. Akihito looked up at Asami and gave him a mischief smile.

Shaking his head, Asami gave in. It was three against one at the moment; next time he'll make sure Akihito never goes shopping with them again until he learned to control himself. Suoh was no good, the girls loved to climb the man, thinking it was an adventure to make it over the 'mountain,' but Kirishima was a good choice. The man was very strict, if the order was 'no junk food,' the secretary would blab on and on to the girls the con side to all those cookies and candies, boring them to death.

* * *

"Pappy, I want to go play in water" Asabi said as she pointed towards the mini waterpark located in the park.

"No kiddo, it's too cold outside, you can play in the bathtub when we get home" Akihito said just as his phone began vibrating in his pocket. Seeing it was his boss in the caller ID, Akihito left the girls to play in the park as he went to a nearby tree to take the call. Asami also had to take a call, but the older man should be back to watch the girls any moment now.

"Pappy said no playing" Wakana remained her sister as she saw Asabi making her way towards the sprinklers.

"It OK" Asabi replied as she started splashing the water. "Pappy never gets mad."

Thinking about it for a moment, Wakana had to agree. Their pappy never gets mad at them, even when they do something they shouldn't. He would always just tell them "girls, that's bad. Don't do that again" and hug them. Their daddy was a bit more serious, but since he was always at work, he doesn't really care too much either. The kids at preschool always tell them that their parents would give them time outs if they did something they weren't supposed to. And they would always wow at her and her sister for having such great parents who gets them anything they want.

Just as the little girl was about to run towards the orange colored sprinklers shooting water into the air, her daddy's deep, comforting voice stopped her. "Wakana, where are you going?"

"I'm going to play in water with sissi" Wakana replied, unable to say the word sister.

"Did your pappy say you could play in the cold?" Asami asked his youngest.

"He said no" Wakana answered. "But we say yes" the young girl happily replied before running towards her sister, who was nearly soaked at this point.

Asami looked around for Akihito, who was alone beside a tree on his phone. As he walked towards the younger man, Akihito ended the call and jumped a bit; surprised he was so close to him.

"Hey, where are the girls?" he asked as he poked his head around looking.

"Over there, playing in the waterpark" Asami replied and Akihito gave him an "I can't believe it" look.

"Did you say they could?" he asked.

"No, those two gave themselves permission" Asami answered. "Akihito, as a parent, you need to have authority over your own children. Right now, those two aren't taking you seriously at all and in a few years, I doubt your words would have any power over those two."

"Ok, ok, I get it; I just need to set my foot down right?" Akihito reassured Asami. "Waka! Asa!" he cried out and the two girls stopped playing and came running towards him. Seeing those two little babies running remained Asami of those penguins from that natural video he had to watch with the girls last week. Wadding back and forth, unstable on their short little legs was awfully cute. Unable to supress it, he let out a chuckle.

"Hey you two, didn't I say no?" Akihito bent down and pulled the two freezing little bodies towards him.

"We wanted to play" Asabi said.

"It's fun" Wakana added.

"Why didn't you two listen to me? Didn't I say no?" Akihito asked again.

"Because you let them do whatever they want" Asami answered the question.

"No I don't!" Akihito snapped back.

"We like pappy" Asabi said. "He lets us do anything we want" Wakana said, backing up her sister.

"That's not true" Akihito pointed out to Asami, then to his babies. "And girls, that was wrong of you two. Don't do it again" he warned, but the girls just giggled out an okay and ran towards the playground despite their soaked clothes.

"Akihito" Asami started but Akihito stopped him.

"I know, no need for a lecture…it's just I want them to stay babies. All I hear now are mom and dads on the road complaining about how fast the bird leaves the nest and I just want to them to keep them around a little longer" Akihito said. "I mean, how many years do you think we have left before they stop running up to you, screaming for you to hug and kiss them? And I can't imagine what it'll be like when they're teenagers if your genes make up half of them…"

"You made them pre-school drop outs when the teacher gave them a timeout…" Asami referred back a past event. After a week of school, the girls started grabbing for other kids toys, which resulted in a timeout, which resulted in Akihito arguing with the teacher, which resulted in the twins quitting preschool…until he had Kirishima make a phone call, apologizing to the teacher.

"I was thinking your genes were the more troublesome half" Asami teased, which earned him a punch to the arm.

* * *

After a fifteen minute time out, Akihito threw the girls cutesy little dresses into the washing machine and left them to play in the tub. Just as he was about to take a breather, Akihito suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall, with Asami's heat caging him in.

"Asa-Ahhhh!" Akihito cried out when Asami's tongue flicked out and licked the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder.

Remembering the last time the girls questioned them about the noises they often hear from their room, Akihito bit down on his bottom lip, trying hard to supress the moans and groans threatening to escape him.

As Asami continued to lick and nibble on the ear, he slowly ran his hand up, feeling Akihito's chest through his damp clothes. The girls were probably slashing around in the water again, he thought as he quietly removed the t-shirt off of Akihito, giving him full access to the boy's pleasure zones.

Facing him, Asami cupped the back of Akihito's head and guided his mouth to meet his. Lips wasn't enough, he wanted more. Going past those moist lips, he inserted his tongue into the young man's mouth, easily dominating over and taking control. Akihito had tried reversing their roles before by being on top, but it didn't work out. Although he never had any intentions of having Akihito play the role of the top, but seeing the young man so uneasy about the idea and trying to figure out how it works, he just had to tease Akihito.

He skimmed his hands up and down that smooth chest and the stomach – which still had a little bump and a scar from three years ago – caressing and wooing the body to obey him and only him. Akihito was a piece of clay he had molded into a beautiful vase with his own two hands, and he will continue to mold and caress him, turning him into an even more beautiful piece of work. The years they have spent together, Asami had found there was no end to Akihito, just like the endless book he had once thought the boy was. A book without an end, a book filled with an eternity of riddles and mysteries. No matter how much he molds and shapes, there will always be something else he could work on to make it even better.

Rubbing the small, pink bud in between his middle and forefinger, Asami bathed in the supressed moans as he licked a path up the young man's chest. He was going to have to restrain himself; he didn't want the girls questioning "what happens in their room at night" again since their questions were endless. He didn't know why Akihito bothered to hide the truth from them. They were three, even if they explained to them what sex was, they would never understand anyways. But Akihito sternly warned him that he didn't want his perfect little angels to grow up to be so perverted…like him, which earned the boy quite a bit of punishment that night.

The clattering sound of the belt being undone caused Akihito to blush a little. No matter how any times they have done it, he still found it embarrassing to be completely naked under such bright light. He let out a small gasp when he felt Asami's hand slid down onto his buttocks and circling around the outer ring of his opening. He clenched his teeth together and fisted his hands into Asami's shirt, trying to keep his legs from giving out. He crushed his mouth into the older man's shoulder to try and muffle his voice as he felt a finger being pushed inside, probing in every corner and feeling every bit of the burning flesh inside of him.

Akihito felt another finger being added and he cried out but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. The fingers slowly forced their way deeper and deeper inside, and when Asami hooked up, he lost all control and screamed out in pleasure, which was immediately muffled up by Asami's large hand. Spinning him around, Asami stuffed a small wash cloth into Akihito's mouth. "Bite it if you don't want to be heard" he demanded.

Akihito turned his head around and gave Asami a desperate look, but that only helped feed the man's crotch more. Not wanting to get caught, Akihito tired his best to fight the raging arousal he was feeling, but holding back was extremely hard, since it also intensified the play. Akihito cried into the cloth as he felt Asami continuously rubbing at that small gland inside of him, causing him to feel overwhelming pleasure. He withered and tried to pull his hips away from the fingers as he felt himself coming again– because he knew there was no way he would be able to hold back – but Asami had his hips in a bone crushing grip. Akihito felt the cloth in his mouth growing damp with saliva, and he could feel a wet trail running down the corner of his mouth. Asami really doesn't know the time and place to fuck him. Asabi and Wakana have been playing in the tub for quite a while now and could come out at any moment, catching the two of them doing such a perverted thing. He remembered Kou telling him how he accidently saw his parents doing it when he was little and it scared him for several years…so what will his two three year olds think. But did Asami care? Not one bit. The man was too overconfident thinking that they will not get caught, or the two are too young to understand anything.

"Hmmm!" Akihito clawed at the wall and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Asami slowly push his way inside, forcing himself to the hilt despite the incredible tightness, but the friction only caused Asami's erection to grow even more. Holding Akihito's hips with both hands, Asami started slamming hard inside, completely oblivious to the loud smacking sound made when his balls smacked into the young man's ass. Afraid of adding to the noise, Akihito bit down hard onto the cloth and covered his mouth with his hands to make sure the bare minimum escaped. With the girls splashing around in the bathtub; plus the door and the wall, not much sound should reach their babies ears.

Asami grunted low and powerful with each thrust. There truly was no better place to be in Asami thought as he continued to ram in and out at a merciless pace. Giving Akihito orgasms so overwhelming that made the younger man pass out was one of his greatest pleasures. Feeding on Akihito caused his hot body to burst into a flame of intense desire and chemistry. If it wasn't for the males' ability to produce limited sperms and orgasms, he was pretty sure Akihito would never use his legs again. Yanking Akihito's hand and the cloth out of his way, Asami jerked the young man's head to face his and crushed their lips together. The kiss was passionate, the kiss was possessive. The enormity of the chemistry they shared between the two of them was something they have formed and built together. They have walked a long and hard road to have come to today. It was through many hills and bumps, but with each mountain they've crossed, their bond strengthened. If it wasn't for Feilong, or his family, perhaps the two of them would never feel so much for each other. His mother was right; Akihito is the succubus whom bewitched him. Akihito has become his temptation, his passion, and his other half.

"I think we're about to burn a hole in that wall" Asami said with a low growl.

Akihito felt it again, that feeling of being hit with something akin to an electric shock as Asami pumped once – hard and solid – inside of him. His muscles clenched, pulling Asami deeper inside of him as he allowed all of his seeds to withdraw from him. He could hear Asami's deep, guttural growl as he tightened his passage, entrapping Asami inside in a crushing hold.

Asami didn't allow him even a second of recovery before he started pumping once again, trying to reach for his own orgasm, which didn't take long before Akihito felt the usualy hot release filling him up.

The two remained intimately joined for a few minutes. Their hot breath gasping for a moment of peace before Asami pulled out of him, along with a trail of white cum.

"My pants are gonna get dirty again and I can't change until the girls are asleep…"Akihito complained with a blush. Asami had been right, the wall where they had just made love had burned up; burned up with an unbelievable amount of devotion and passion.

"When I'm done with you tonight, you won't even have the strength to sit up, Takaba Akihito" Asami growled out in a sadistic seductive tone while his eyes promised him a night of intense sexual adventure, which sent Akihito's libido into overdrive.

"Daddy! Pappy! We're done!"

That was Asabi.

Quickly getting up and putting his underwear and pants back on, Akihito limped to the bathroom and went inside, only to slip and fall on the slippery floor. The girls let out a small 'oops' but the menacing look on their daddy's face from the door way scared them and they muttered out a whispered 'sorry.' Akihito groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he slowly pulled himself off of the floor. His ass was already in pain from their intense session just a few minutes ago, the last thing he needed was landing on his ass. "Asamiiiii, you take overrrr…" Akihito groaned as he waited for the pain in his backside to ease up.

Walking carefully into the bathroom, Asami picked up the two towels hung on the side and lifted the girls out of the water and carried them out while Akihito stayed to clean up.

As the girls dried and dressed themselves – with his help – Asami grabbed the comb and blow drier and started his job. Putting it on low, Asami gently waved the drier thoroughly and combed out their hair, one head at a time.

Putting toddlers to bed has got to be one of the biggest challenges ever. He doesn't know about other kids, but his kids doesn't take bribes and doesn't negotiate. His MBA was completely useless in the childcare field.

Making sure they don't run off, Asami personally escorted the two dudettes into their room. The girls' room was painted purple with lacy pink princess curtains. To each side was the 'sweet princess' bed set the girls personally picked out themselves. The room was covered with toys, thanks to Akihito. For two three year olds, this was way too much toys. He had told Akihito to decrease the amount of toys the girls owned, but since the room was already flooded with stuff, he couldn't tell if Akihito is actually doing what he was told or not…most likely the latter. Money wasn't an issue at all, but there is a limit on how much spoiling a parent can do to their children.

"Daddyyyy" Wakana called out, who has crawled into Asabi's bed while holding a picture book in hand. "We wanna hear this one!" she cried out cheerfully as she held out the book.

Taking the book from his younger daughter, he looked at the covered and sighed, another book about predators and preys getting along. It didn't make sense to him but it amused their little brains. Once, his emotionless bodyguard Suoh had to fill in for the bedtime story and so did Kirishima – who criticized every sentence of the book, saying it was illogical. The twins from there on out never allowed his men near their precious books again.

Akihito had told them business men are too lacking in imagination.

"One day, the mouse invited the owl over for dinner" Asami began. Wouldn't the mouse just become dinner? He criticized in his head before continuing with the story.

After about ten minutes, he put the book back into the bookshelf and tucked the girls into bed. It didn't take even a second before twin number one jumped out scream for the bathroom, and twin number two screaming for water.

Immediately reaching out and pulling the girls back into his arms, Asami began to start his nightly routine. "You had your water" he said to Wakana, "and _you" _he tickled Asabi "went already."

"Then I need to go to the bathroom" Wakana shouted. "And I'm thirsty now!" said Asabi.

Asami looked at his watch and noted the time. "Alright you two, you had your water, you went to the bathroom, you had your bath, you had your story and you had your escape attempt. Now it's time for bed" Asami said as he tucked Asabi in before dropping Wakana off to her own bed.

"Good night daddy…" Wakana said before reaching out for a kiss.

"Daddyyyy" Asabi called out, waiting for her kiss, which Asami gladly gave before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

Asami marveled that the bedtime routine went easier than usual today, maybe it was the timeout. But he didn't care for that at the moment. Akihito has already been prepared, ready for him to feast again. Asami licked his lips at the thought before heading back to the bathroom to claim his dinner.

Perhaps predator and prey really can get along.

* * *

"Ah! Asami! Harder!" Akihito's loud voice stretched into the neighbouring room.

"Pappy is crying again…" Asabi whispered to her sister.

"Why does daddy do this?" Wakana asked.

"Daddy said it was to make pappy feel better after a long day at work…" Asabi answered, remembering their fathers' words when they asked them a few weeks back.

"Our teacher said it could be…dometic vilo…vio…" Wakana stuttered, trying to remember what her preschool teacher has told her.

"She said domestic violence" Asabi corrected. "Should we call the police? The police that came to our school said we should if bad things are at home…"

* * *

It wasn't that he didn't want his boss to spend quality time with his family, but he wished Asami wouldn't leave all of his unfinished work to him and Suoh to finish. The two of them has been stuck at the office ever since five o'clock, trying hard to finish going through the stacks and stacks of paper.

Suddenly, the vibration of his phone startled him and caused him to groan innerly. The caller ID said 'Asami' which meant the man must want some sort of deal to be acquired before sunrise.

Desperately wanting to press the 'end call' option, Kirishima's "perfect secretary" award just won't allow it.

"Kirishima" he answered as he rubbed his temples.

"…_Shima…"_ the other side responded and Kirishima shot straight up his chair. Shima and Zumi was what the twins called them.

"What are you two doing calling with your father's phone? How do you two know how to operate a cell phone?" Kirishima asked, trying to keep the frantic tone low. This voice belonged to Asabi and it was quiet, which was unusual. Did something happen to the boss? He thought as he gestured for Suoh to be on alert.

"_Pappy taught it to us for panic times…"_ Asabi replied.

"Why are you calling? Did something happen to your fathers?" Kirishima asked as he kept sending looks over to Suoh.

"_Pappy and daddy have closed their door and pappy is screaming. Teacher said it was domestic violence…you have to save pappy!" _Asabi's quiet, but frightened voice cried out over the phone.

"Oh god!" Kirishima cried out when the realization hit him. "Umm…just ignore the sound, nothing bad is happening…go to the living room and watch some TV"

"_But we have to wait outside and show the police where to come in…"_

"Fuck!" Kirishima cursed as he scratched his forehead and frantically gesturing for Suoh – who at this point had his gun out of safety mode – to get the car ready. "Ummm…I'll be right there girls, just…just stay inside ok?" Kirishima said before pocketing his phone and running after Suoh.

Putting the cell phone back into their daddy's jacket pocket hanging on the chair in the kitchen, Asabi turned to her little sister. "Shima said fug…is that bad?"

"I don't know what that means?" Wakana replied.

"We can ask daddy and pappy after the police leaves" Asabi said before settling into the couch and turning on the TV.

* * *

**Chapter 25 Too Soft**

Disclaimer: VF and its characters belongs to Yamane Ayano

Warning: unedited, fluff, attempt rape, mpreg

* * *

"Oh my god! I hate you and I can't wait to move out of this shitty place!" a loud feminine scream tore through the living room along with the sound of shattering glass hitting the floor.

"I'm doing this for your own good!" Akihito yelled back as he bent down to pick up the broken pieces.

The girl, with jet black hair and a few dark red highlights wearing a mini skirt stomped away from her father while trying her best to hold back her tears of frustration.

"What happened this time?" a deep baritone voice entered the room.

Akihito looked up to see Asami just returning home from work. "Oh just the usual" he said. "Apparently Asabi has been dating a college student behind our backs for the last couple of weeks."

"And I take it she flipped out because you forbid them for seeing each other?" Asami added.

"She's fifteen, he's over twenty. What do you think?" Akihito scowled. "It's sick, who knows what that guy could be thinking whenever he puts his arms around her."

"And here I thought you were the fun parent" Asami chuckled.

"Hey! How would you feel if you knew that sleaze bag had his tongue inside your daughter's mouth all day? Look at her lips, they're swollen!" Akihito pointed out.

"Hey guys!" a more cheerful girl interrupted them.

"Hey sweetheart" Asami greeted as he went ahead and gave her a kiss on the head.

"How was your day dad?" she asked Asami.

"It was fine, but your daddy might be going through some problems with that sister of yours."

"Ohhh…did you find her report card?" Wakana asked with caution.

"Her report card?" Akihito immediately butted in. "What report card?"

"The one where she got three Cs and two Ds" Wakana happily replied. She was a perfect straight A student…actually, she got a few Cs and Bs herself, but her power of persuasion cannot be matched. Just a few sweet words and promises, her teachers transformed her dreadful Cs into blissful As. But getting a rise out of that girl was what pleased her most.

"She what!?" Akihito cried out. Asabi failed the high school entrance exam by sixty points, but with some funds and some string pulling, she was able to enter into a high end school through the back door, although it seems the girl was flunking out already. "She had the nerves to ask me if she could go to a party this weekend."

Asami held back a chuckle at Akihito's explosion. This feud between Asabi and Akihito never seems to end. The moment Asabi entered middle school; she started rebelling against them, especially Akihito. Perhaps the two being too alike was the reason for constant fires to spontaneously erupt. First it was school fights, then it was (revealing) clothing choices, then it was extending the curfew, and now the latest feud was dating older men. He doesn't like the idea of a twenty year old having his hands all over his adolescent daughter either, but he would have been able to handle her better if Akihito wasn't always a constant time bomb. The older one was a bit dim, but had a knack for getting into trouble. She never runs the words through her brain before saying them. His younger daughter on the other hand, was extremely skilled at wearing the "perfect little angel" façade; perfect grades, obedient, charming, and devious. She was difficult to read, even for him. There was no way of knowing what goes on in her head. She is always plotting something. But he didn't expect any less from children created between him and Akihito.

* * *

"Okay, I have to go now, but I'll text you" Asabi whispered as she quickly gave the young man a hug before running towards the condominium.

"Remember babe, tomorrow night" the young man reminded her.

As Asabi ran towards the front doors, she saw the concierge smiling stupidly as ever while sitting at his desk. That man has been there ever since she could walk she noted.

Keeping her head low, she crawled into the lobby and ducked behind the coach as she waited for the man to get off work. It was one in the morning and usually that means the evening shift starts. The man should be heading out soon and that was her chance to sneak into the elevators and ride her way up back home before her dads notices she was gone.

Asabi didn't understand why her younger dad didn't even try to get to know her boyfriend, Kyousuke, before banning them from each other. She was so frustrated with how her dad controlled her life. She has a mind of her own, she knows some people are dangerous and she can sense it. She can't stand how her dad treats her like she's still a naïve little baby who still doesn't know the dangers of a hot stove.

As she watched the second hand land on the twelfth hour, she silently mouthed a yes when she heard the sound of the concierge getting out of his seat. She poked her head up from behind the sofas and made sure the concierge disappeared completely from the lobby before running towards the elevators.

"Come on come on!" she frantically whispered as she rapidly pressed the button, thinking it will make the lift arrive faster.

Why was it whenever she was in a hurry, things just seemed to slow down? She thought to herself. But when the elevator doors finally opened, Asabi nearly jumped out of her skin when an unexpected shadow at the back stepped out, revealing to be her father.

"D-dad!" she cried out. "'W-what are you doing up so late?" she asked nervously.

Her father smirked. It was a positively evil smirk. The one she often gets from her sister when she gets busted for something. "Kirishima called. Apparently there are some work that can't go undone this evening" Asami answered. "Now it's my turn. What are _you_ doing here Asabi?"

"I-I was…I was…" the young girl shuttered. "I was…looking for something…I dropped when I…when I came home this afternoon."

"There's no need to put on make-up and heels to look is there?" Asami asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned against the elevator doors, preventing it from closing.

"I…I like putting on make-up…more practice…and these heels are my favorite…" she lied pathetically.

"But doesn't all that jewelry hinder the searching process?" Asami pointed out as he played around with his daughter's necklaces and bracelets.

"Nghhhh…." the older girl let out a groan. "Please don't tell daddy…"

"Alright, I won't tell. But I do need something in return as hush money" Asami said laughingly. He knows Asabi doesn't enjoy being scolded every day by Akihito, so he thought he would spare her the agony, but that doesn't mean _he _was going to let the girl off the hook.

Asabi looked at her father with great worry. Getting yelled at by her younger dad, or submitting to her older dad's condition…which sounded better? "What's the condition…"

"No party, and tomorrow, all day, you are to stay in your room, catching up with your studies" Asami said.

"But dad!" Asabi cried out. "I have plans tomorrow!"

"No exception." Her father's words let no room for argument, but that doesn't mean she was going to stop there.

"Okay, what if I went out tomorrow night for maybe, an hour or two? I'll do everything in the morning before I leave" Asabi negotiated.

This one really had too much nerve, Asami thought to himself with a chuckle. "Alright, you can go out tomorrow night–"

"Oh yes! Thank you thank you!" Asabi cheered and ran to hug her father.

Asami chuckled and patted his daughter's head. "– you can go out tomorrow, if you are willing to give up your cell phone for a week." Seeing the dejected look on his daughter's face, he couldn't help but slip out a laugh. Perhaps he was influencing Wakana too much. The younger of the twins was growing up to be too much like him.

"Arg! I hate you both!" Asabi cried out before running towards the stair case.

"I want to see you in bed when I get back" Asami said as he headed out towards the car that had just pulled up.

* * *

Asabi groaned and tossed her cell phone onto her bed when she received another text reading that all her friends were at the mall, while she was home doing algebra.

"You know you brought this onto yourself" Wakana said as she tightened the belt to her dress. She herself has finished all of her work and was easily granted permission of go out and play with her friends.

"Oh my god, were you always this annoying?" Asabi complained. "I can't do this, it's too hard!"

"It wouldn't be hard if you came to class often enough" Wakana cut in while picking out a necklace to go with her outfit.

"Oh shut up miss goody two shoes!" Asabi said angry. "If you didn't tell dad about my report card, I would be out with Kyousuke right now!"

"You really think it was the report card that got you in trouble stupid? And why are you dating that guy anyways? He's so old."

"He's hot and smart and sweet" Asabi defended.

"Whatever, I'm going out."

The loud click of their bedroom door closing shut sounded like iron bars setting into place in Asabi's ears. All her friends are out having fun, including her nerdy little sister, except her. She had three chapters of math to finish and four more chapters in science.

Looking at the clock, she slammed her head down repeatedly onto her desk. It was already eight thirty o'clock and she promised to meet up with her boyfriend this at nine, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. They lived on the fucking top floor of the condominium; there weren't enough bed sheets available to lead her to her escape. But then, a miracle happened.

"Asa" her younger father came knocking in. "A job suddenly came up and I have to make a run. Your other father won't be back until midnight so you're alone for the evening. _Do not_, I repeat, _do not _even think about putting one toe pass the entrance. Got it?" Akihito stressed with a hand on his waist and a finger pointed at his older daughter.

Asabi rolled her eyes and turned her back onto her dad.

"Suoh is down by the lobby keeping an eye on things, so if I hear anything about you being out of this house" Akihito paused to let the teen soak in his words. "Don't think I won't spank you."

Asabi whipped her head around with her mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't" she challenged.

"Try me" Akihito argued back before closing the bedroom door.

"Argggg!" Asabi screamed as she stomped her feet in frustration. "I hate you and I wish anyone else was my dad!" she shouted before moving her dresser over the door to prevent her dad from opening it again to lecture her.

She felt a pint of guilt and regret when she let those words slip out, but she was so mad. So mad.

There was no way her dad – didn't matter which one – would hit her. It was just to frighten her. There was no way they would lay a hand on her, or her sister, so she has nothing to be afraid of. If she didn't show up for her date, that would mean standing Kyousuke up, which would jeopardize their relationship. She wasn't afraid; the worst thing her fathers would do is ban her off of electronics for a week or something.

It was now or never. She just heard the front door close, which meant she was alone. Since Suoh was downstairs keeping a lookout, she could maybe call Kyousuke to the penthouse to chill, but her place is the perfect destination for collage parties. If Kyousuke found out she lived in such a spacy penthouse, he would nag her nonstop to help him become the social center of all his friends. So having him come over wasn't an option; which left only one escape route available: the air vents.

She was small enough to fit through them. There weren't any cameras in their place, so she could climb into the vent on the second floor and exit out from the side of the building instead of the front. She had done it thousands of times before and only wished she had done it last night.

Quickly throwing on some mascara and grabbing her most mature outfit out of the closet – her skin tight Alaia dress – she checked her appearance in the mirror. She remembered the look on her younger father's face when she came home one day wearing it. The man's face grew completely white and horrid when he saw her in that sexy multimillion yen dress. She got her credit cards and dress confiscated. But after a few weeks, she stole back the dress and hid it in her closet, wearing it only on rare occasions. But she had to admit, perhaps it was too short. The hem was just a few inches below her butt. It did look like she was wearing underwear, but Kyousuke said they were heading to an adults place so she needed to dress nice.

Slipping a cute jacket over the dress and grabbing her handbag, she ran out of the penthouse and down the stairs. Not the elevators this time.

The air vent was right where it was supposed to be on the second floor. It was high up but there was always a vintage style chair in the hallway for decoration. Moving the chair right under the vent, she stepped up onto it with her Mary Jane heels and slipped into the vent, just like a cat. The space was tight, but never less, she was able to crawl through it. The vent cover on the other side has grown loose due to her constant escapes. Just a light push and the cover fell to the ground, and so did she.

Asabi patted the dirt off of her dress and began running away from her home.

* * *

At the office, Asami had just received an alert that their front door has been opened…from the inside. Asami knew there was no way his disobedient daughter was going to sit still while both authority figures were out of the house, so this morning, he instilled a little something special that notifies him ever time their front door opens and closes.

He was the first to leave the penthouse this morning, and then it was Wakana, and lastly, Akihito. He had received three notices, but just ten minutes after the last notice, his phone vibrated, telling him the door had opened again. There was no one left. Asabi was the only one.

He chuckled at the thought of his uncontrollable daughter. What was he going to do? He did a little background check on this Kyousuke and the guy wasn't good news. _Surprise, surprise._ There was no way Akihito is going to approve with his method of doing things, but his daughter needed a little scare.

He found out where they were going to meet and had one of his men stationed at the rendezvous point. He wanted to scare the girl, not traumatize her.

* * *

"Hey babydoll" Kyousuke greeted and planted a kiss of the fifteen year olds lips. "How you been babe? Did your father catch you last night?"

"No" Asabi lied as she tried to hid the blush forming on her cheeks. God, Kyousuke was a totally hunk she thought to herself. The black V-neck t-shit looked overly sexy on the undergrad and the jeans really showed of his long legs. The way the man was so chill and cool with everything was just her cup of icing.

The one thing she loved most about her boyfriend was that he wasn't pushy when it came to sex. Boys she's dated in the past were all about sex, blowjobs or hand jobs. She really hated it, especially when they think they'll impress her by showing off their size. Kyousuke wasn't like that, all they did was make out, they didn't discuss sex, and they didn't even try anything even a little inappropriate, although this didn't stop her younger father from lecturing to her the cons of fornication…and the meaning of the white dress girls wear on their wedding day.

"So where are you taking me? Asabi snuggled in when Kyousuke wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a secret, but you'll like it. By the way, you look stunning in that dress miss."

Asabi blushed. She had made the right choice.

The secret place wasn't too far. They walked for about ten minutes before standing in front of a club. Club Dracaena.

"I know a bouncer who works here, I hear it's a very classy place, but can't rival Sion though" Kyousuke explained as he led her towards the door.

Asabi saw Kyousuke slip the bouncer a few bucks and like a charm, they were let in. The name of the club sounded somewhat familiar, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it so she brushed it off.

The inside was classy indeed; lots of flowers and beautiful women working behind the counters. Asabi frowned. She didn't want one of those women stealing away her man. Sure she was still a kid, and they were much more mature with their knee high boots and heavy make-up, but she was cute and loveable as her fathers had complimented before.

"Kyousuke…" Asabi spoke up. "I-I don't think I should drink…"

"That's fine, they have non-alcoholic beverages. I don't want to serve alcohol to a minor either" Kyousuke chuckled as he ruffled the girl's hair and Asabi frowned. She was being treated like a little girl when she clearly wasn't. Her breasts were coming in nicely and not everyone has the body to pull off (or afford) an Alaia dress.

"I can drink some, aren't there those fruity drinks? Like coolers or whatever?" Asabi snapped back as she stomped over to the bar and slammed her bag down.

"Alright" Kyousuke said, giving in already. "But I won't be held responsible if you damage something"

The first one was a margarita. To Asabi's surprise, there wasn't much of a bitter taste at all. She always sees her older father with alcoholic beverage every night, and once she requested a taste, which resulted in the death of her taste buds. But this had such a refreshing lemon tastes to it.

"You like it?" Kyousuke asked with a smile as he downed his own Black Russian. "Try a Pina Colada, it's said to be a ladies' drink"

Taking a soft whiff at the smoothie looking drink, Asabi licked her lips and took a sip. She loved coconut and this drink was pure heaven. These drinks were thousands of times better than those boring old milk teas or shaved ice she always gets at the mall with her friends.

"I want to try more!" Asabi cried out as she finished off the last of the Colada.

"Take it easy kiddo, you shouldn't drink too much" Kyousuke advised as he handed her another pretty looking drink.

"What's this?" Asabi asked as she began taking cell phone pictures of the beautiful orange drink

"It's called sex on the beach" Kyousuke's seductive voice spoke out next to her ear, making her blush.

Reaching for the sunset drink, she took a sip and backed away with amazement. "This is so good!" Asabi commented, making the bartender very happy. She quickly finished it off so she could get to the next one. But what she didn't realize was this light feeling that had started to settle in.

"Hey…" Asabi pointed at a woman across from them unstably. "Is that a pink drink?" she asked in a muggy tone.

"That's a cosmopolitan; It's definitely a favorite among women who love to live their lives" Kyousuke explained as he pushed the tiny elegant drink towards the fifteen year old girl.

Asabi downed the drink in one go and slammed the martini glass down onto the counter. Her eyes were groggy now and her vision was becoming unclear, but her head felt so light and out of this world.

Kyousuke smiled when he saw his child girlfriend flying in and out of reality. "Is this your first time getting drunk?" he asked. "You seem to like it quite a bit."

"I do…I do" Asabi stumbled out, unaware that she had just repeated herself. "Can I have some more…?" she asked groggily while holding up her glass.

"I think you've had enough, how about we head to somewhere warm?" Kyousuke suggested as he began leading the small girl out of the club.

The cool evening air brushed lightly onto her exposed skin, but she didn't shiver at all; she had drank too much. She tried to keep up with Kyousuke's footsteps but found it difficult, even with the man guiding her.

She vaguely remembered going up some stairs and hearing the sound of rusted hinges squeaking open and then slamming shut. Then Light. Intense light. Harsh, intense light blinded her eyes and head the moment she stepped inside. Asabi groaned and covered her face as she continued to allow Kyousuke to push her forward until her bottom sat on something soft…like a mattress.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times and reopened them. The setting was a complete blur, but she could make out a few silhouettes. She recognized Kyousuke's black t-shirt but there were some more people around him, holding some long object that looked very similar to her father's tripod.

"Kyousuke…what's going on?" Asabi managed to mutter out in a groggy tone.

"These guys are my buds in collage. Yoshi and Takuto. Don't worry, just relax Asabi-chan" Kyousuke reassured as he leaned in close, putting his hands on the small of her back.

"That's a good girl…just relax" Kyousuke soothed as he began to slowly undo her zipper.

Asabi closed her eyes and listened to that soothing deep voice. She loved listening to her daddy's deep baritone voice. Her older father would always read to her and Wakana when they were children. The two of them would listen to the story of the hare and the turtle and fall asleep in that deep voice. She loved that voice. But as they grew older and learned to read on their own, their daddy visited their room least often for a bed time story, and the two of them always regretted learning how to read.

Kyousuke's voice was deep, but it wasn't as deep and comforting as her father's. Her father's voice was able to drowned away all sorrows and fears. Her father's voice would have been able to drown out the sound of a zipper being undone…

_A zipper being undone…_

Asabi's eyes shot open and she frantically pushed herself back. "W-What are you doing…?" she asked with big, wide eyes as she clenched onto her dress.

"Hey hey hey" the one called Yoshi cut in. "You said you would get her drunk didn't you? That doesn't look drunk to me" he said as he stopped the recording.

"W-What's going on? Who are these guys?" Asabi quietly asked again.

"Che…you should have just relaxed Asabi-chan. That would have been a lot easier" Kyousuke cursed and suddenly, he climbed onto the bed and yanked her toward him, locking her tight in his arms.

"Kyousuke! Let go! What are you doing!?" Asabi struggled hard and desperate.

"It might be better this way. It's always more exciting when they fight back. This way, we can gag and tie her up. Our audiences love that" this time it was Takuto.

"True…" Yoshi commented as he scanned his eyes up and down her body. "It's more exciting to see a cute little girl being tied up. Hard-core bondage ain't my thing but seeing a cutie struggling is definitely a turn on."

"I'll get the leather straps" Takuto said as he put down his camera to search in his bag.

"No…no" Asabi trembling voice broke out. "No…I don't want this…Kyousuke, stop…"

"Heh…sorry Asabi-chan, but I'm not stopping, that fear filled face really turns me on" Kyousuke chucked as he tasted her now damp cheeks.

"Aww…you made her cry" Yoshi teased. "Let's see her cry more. Hurry up and strip her Kyou."

"Let's fuck her with clothes on first and then we'll get her naked" Kyousuke suggested as he easily pinned the fifteen year old adolescent onto the mattress face down, muffling her. "The walls are thin Asabi-chan, please don't be so loud."

Asabi let out a muffled cry when she felt a large hand skimming up her thigh.

"She has good skin" Yoshi commented.

"She's a rich little heiress, what do you expect?" Kyousuke replied as he started fiddling with her butt cheeks. "So soft Asabi-chan…" he chuckled as he wetted his lips.

"Hey hey hey…" Takuto interrupted, holding the leather restraint and ball gag in his hand. "She comes from a rich family? Are you fucking kidding me? Who are her parents?"

"Pft…I don't know…its Asana…Asami or something…who cares man. Once we have her face on tape, those rich bastards can't do anything to us!" Kyousuke reassured as he traced Asabi's spine with his fingers.

"Turn her over, we gotta get the face" Yoshi added and Kyousuke quickly complied.

"No…no…please stop…" Asabi sobbed.

"Aww, it's okay Asabi-chan, just relax. We'll make you feel really good" Yoshi said as he zoomed in on the girls face. "You can pretend Kyousuke's your father if you want."

Asabi felt weak, scared, betrayed and heartbroken. She was going to be raped…by her first love.

"Daddy…" she sobbed out. "Daddy…help me…daddy, pappy...help…"

Just as Kyousuke slipped his hand under her bra, a loud bang startled all four of them into alert. Men began storming the small apartment with guns held high. Men in suits.

"W-Wha…!" Kyousuke stammered with his arms raised high in the air. "What's going on?"

"Sawaga Kyousuke…do you have any idea whom you just tried to touch?" the dark menacing voice shook the thin floor.

"W-Who the fuck are you?" Kyousuke managed to stutter out and immediately a gun was pressed hard into his forehead and he felt his pants dampen with his own urine.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This is why I keep telling you to get some info on these girls before using them!" Takuto shouted as he stared into the barrel of the gun pointed at him. "That's Asami Ryuichi!"

"I see you have someone smart in your group" Asami said with a hand in his pocket and a cigarette in the other. Asami studied the three college students carefully before exhaling, filling the room with his Dunhill cigarettes. "You all know what to do, now get them out of my sight." Without a second of delay, the hoard of men forced the three boys out of the apartment and out of sight.

Asabi sobbed silently to herself, curling herself into a ball, trying to find safety. She gasped when she felt a large piece of clothing being draped over her and she looked up with swollen eyes. It was her father, the father whom sheltered her from all evils, the father whom protected her from any impurities. Those beautiful amber eyes – which she and her sisters had inherited – looked at her with deep concern.

"Daddy…daddy…" she quietly sobbed out before lunging into her father's chest, bawling.

"I'm here Asabi…" Asami reassured as he gently stroked his daughters hair. He would have come sooner if his incompetent employee didn't lose sight of the two when they left Dracaena. He perhaps didn't plan for this to go so far, but it has already been done. At least the girl learned a lesson from this…he hoped.

"You're safe…you're safe" Asami said as he planted light kisses on the teen's head. Wrapping the girl up in his coat, he scooped his daughter into his arms and headed out.

Asabi wasn't letting up one bit. She wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck as she continued to hick and sob into his shoulders. When was the last time she felt so safe? Oh yea, it was before puberty, when she didn't feel embarrassed to cuddle with her fathers at night. She remembered the comfort she felt when her fathers held her. Their hugs and kisses were her heaven. When was the last time she and Wakana snuck into their room at night and the four of them would sleep together? She wanted to feel that again, that warmth she had let go when she put her childhood behind her. She wasn't ready to be an adult. She wanted to be a kid. She didn't want to be an adult.

"Daddy…I'm sorry…" Asabi sobbed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, it's alright princess. I will make sure those three boys get what they deserve" Asami said as he lifted his daughter's head up for him to see. There weren't any bruises to his relief, but the tear soaked face made him want to flay those boys alive.

"T-Thank y-you…for hel-helping me…and…and for not being…mad…" Asabi sobbed as she looked into her father's calm face.

"I'm very angry Asabi, don't think for a moment I'm not. But I was also very worried. But side by side, concern will always win over" Asami soothingly explained as he stroked Asabi's cheeks. "Do you understand Asabi? Even though your family may cause you to feel anger and frustration, our intentions are never evil. We have no thoughts of bring harm to you, but strangers aren't the same" Asami lecture as he cradled the girl in his arms.

"I understand…I know..." Asabi weakly responded while sniffling.

"As long as you understand it's good" Asami smirked. "You really caused a mess today; my employees aren't hired for such a matter."

"I-I'm sorry…I won't do it again…" Asabi quietly said as he buried her face back into her father's warm body.

"Oh, and I'll be confiscating that dress" Asami said as he got into the car.

* * *

"Wakana…? Asabi…?" Akihito gently called out into the girls' room. The lights were off but the beds remained untouched, just like this morning.

Their shoes were placed out front and so was Asami's, but the three weren't in the kitchen, living room or the terrace. However, there was still one place left.

Slowly, Akihito opened the door to his and Asami's shared room, nearly dropping his camera at the sight. There they were, Asami, Wakana and Asabi, all cuddled up together – sleeping – and on the nightstand was a book. Asami was reading to them again? Unable to resist, he got out to grab his best camera and snapped a few dozen pictures.

* * *

"Those three boys are taken care of?" Asami asked when Kirishima came into his office, carrying more reports.

Sensing that his boss wanted evidence, Kirishima gestured for another man carrying a large briefcase to come it.

The man put the large case onto Asami's desk and opened up the lid to reveal three pairs of hands, hacked off with an axe.

Asami nodded. Those filthy hands dared to defile his daughter, just hacking them off wasn't enough of a punishment. But those three boys were around twenty two, twenty three; the same age Akihito was when they first met, so he couldn't help but let them off easy.

His three kids had really softened him up over the years.

* * *

So this is it! Final chapter. Thank you everyone for the support and for sticking with this story up until now :D I'm working on vf goes one half currently so will update that when I can

Cheers guys


End file.
